Deadliest Warrior of Fiction
by Harbingers of NEVEC
Summary: In a new installation of Deadliest Warrior MKFreakX has been thinking of some matchups to help me with this new story. This new story features fictional fighters from video games, comics and movies alike. All to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...?
1. Master Chief v Captain America

**Author's note: This story is loosely based off of multiple TV Shows, Comics, and Video Games. And since I don't want to be sued for everything I have I just want to say this I do not own Deadliest Warrior, or Halo and Marvel neither do I own DEATH BATTLE! by ScrewAttack which has inspired me to do my own collaboration of Deadliest Warrior but with fictional fighters. Enough of that lets get this started.**

Master Chief: The super soldier who saved humanity from destruction...

(The Chief aims an assault rifle at the camera)

Vs.

Captain America: The super soldier who has knocked out Adolf Hitler several times...

(Cap throws his iconic shield at the camera)

Who is Deadliest...?

To find our team of experts are conducting groundbreaking tests paired with data of these two legends of fiction. Lead scientist Metal Harbinger will use the most advanced 21st century technology to examine each warriors strength and weapons. Diving deep into the carnage produced by these fictional warriors is E.R. Doctor MarleyTucker101. MKFreakX will use his knowledge of fiction to examine each warriors psychological and physical traits. All to determine who will be the Deadliest fictional warrior...?

"These two are extremely alike but are pure opposites, both were super soldiers who were the greatest fighter of their respected universes. However only one will prove to be deadlier." Metal Harbinger said.

"Both Chief and the Cap were very strong fighters and could to take all kinds of damage, for now lets look at the stats." Marley said.

Master Chief:

Origin: Halo

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 1,000 lbs.

Armor: Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor

Captain America:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 250 lbs.

Armor: Vibranium Shield

_When things get heated these two super-soldiers rely on their signature weapons. Chief strikes first with his famous assault rifle._

**The MA5C Assault Rifle:**

**Length: 2'6"**

**Weight: 12 pounds**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"This is the weapon that made Master Chief famous a portable assault rifle used extensively by the UNSC it fires the 7.62MM Full Metal Jacket ammunition in a 32 round magazine." The fictional expert said.

To test the MA5C our experts set up four Foam torsos one of wearing Cap's costume for inspiration. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his assault rifles hitting two of the torsos striking them both in the center of the chest and head multiple times. He took aim at another target hitting a third torso in the forehead. The expert reloaded his assault rifle and charged towards the last remaining torso and fired dozens of rounds into the targets body pumping it with 7.62MM rounds in chest, neck + face. "So all of these targets have multiple rounds in the chest and in the neck which means instant kills all around." Marley said.

"That was impressive but the Cap's signature shield will protect him from almost everything and can be used as a weapon." The expert said.

_Taking on the assault rifle is Captain America's signature weapon used for both defense and offense._

**Vibranium Shield:**

**Length: 2'5" in diameter**

**Weight: 12 pounds**

**Material: Vibranium**

To test the offensive capabilities of the shield the expert will given two full swings to the targets skull and a single bash to the targets torso. Once Metal gave the expert charged the torso slamming his shield into the torso knocking it backwards. He stepped back from the target and swung his shield two separate times and cracked the skull of the target. "So the first hit surpassed 400 psi which is more then enough to break rips contusing the heart and would kill. The next strike is also reaching killing abilities nearing taking off his forehead which is also a kill." Marley said.

"Factor in the armor and it may only just stun Chief." MKFreak stated.

"Even with the armor it's still gonna hurt him because of the Cap's strength." the expert replied.

_After testing both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm gonna have to give it to the shield although the MA5C has more to fire the shield can deliver immense damage just as well as it can deflect and defend." MKFreakX said.

"I'm gonna call it even since the assault rifle has the range while the shield has defensive and offensive capabilities, edge: even." Marley said.

"You both have your points but the shield has the slight edge for protection and melee capabilities, edge: Captain America." Metal Harbinger said.

_In special weapons Captain America takes the edge with his signature shield._

_Coming up these two soldiers take aim at each other with their secondary firearms. Next the explosive grenades of these two men are put to the test. Afterwards are experts examine the psychological and physical stats of these two legends of fiction. Who will be the deadliest warrior...?_

_When his assault rifle isn't enough to defeat his enemies Chief can always rely on his powerful pistol._

**The M6D Magnum:**

**Sights: KFA-2 x2 optical + smart linked scope**

**Weight: 6.5 pounds**

**Magazine: 12 rounds**

"This is the second legendary weapon used by Master Chief a powerful semiautomatic pistol which fires the devastating 12.7x40MM M225 SAP-HE rounds with a maximum range of 400 feet." The expert said.

To test the killing power and accuracy of the M6D pistol Metal set up a single ballistics gell block and a single foam torso set up at 200 yards away. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his M6 magnum sending a round through the center of the block blowing it in half. He took aim at the furthest target and fired three separate shots two of which struck the target in its shoulder the latter simply grazed the targets throat. "The velocity off that weapon was immense with a muzzle velocity of 1,312 ft/s, and a temporary cavity of 14 inches and a permanent cavity of 6 inches." Metal stated.

"The second target has two shots in his shoulder and one shot in his throat which in combination are one instant kill and one delayed kill or mortal wound." Marley said.

_However the First Avenger has a powerful pistol of his own which has been used in the U.S. Army for decades._

**The M1911A1 Pistol:**

**Sights: Standard Iron Sights**

**Weight: 3 pounds**

**Magazine: 7 rounds**

Another test is set up once Metal gave the countdown the expert fired his pistol and sent a .45 ACP round through the center of the ballistic gell block. He took aim at the further target and fired his M1911A1 pistol repeatedly hitting the furthest target in stomach. "This is like a BB compared to that M225 SAP-HE round you have a muzzle velocity of 830 ft/s with a temporary cavity 9 inches and a permanent cavity of 2 inches." Metal Harbinger said.

"The furthest target has a single .45 ACP round through the stomach which isn't causing any lethal but it will incapacitate." Marley said.

_After testing both pistols our experts found an unanimous edge._

"The M1911A1 pistol is just behind in terms of technology, power and accuracy it also has armor piercing rounds and a range of 400 feet, edge: M6D Magnum." MKFreakX said.

"I would have to agree the M6D Magnum has the range and a more powerful round, edge: M6D Magnum." Marley said.

"The .45ACP round is like a BB compared to the M6D Magnum armor piercing round." Metal Harbinger said.

_In mid range weapons Master Chief takes the edge with his M6 Magnum pistol._

_As pistols, assault rifles and shields weren't enough for these two warriors they could still rely on their explosive grenades._

_When Cap took on the Nazis during World War II he used a deadly fragmentation grenade to destroy enemy aircrafts._

**The Mk. 2 Hand Grenade:**

**Blast Radius: 30 yards**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Fuse: 5 Seconds**

To test the Mk. 2 hand grenade our experts set up a five foam torsos arranged in a semicircle. Once Metal gave the countdown the expert ran up to the targets and pulled the pin on his grenade and threw it in the center of the targets which exploded and sent shards of shrapnel into the closest target. "So our shock patches are all tripped which means death and the shrapnel increases the death and damage ten fold." Marley explained.

"It might have a hard time piercing Chief's armor also Chief's plasma grenade sticks to targets and explodes 3 second upon impact." The expert said.

_Though Chief wields a wide variety of UNSC weapons he also has Covenant technology earned during the Human-Covenant war including..._

**The Plasma Grenade:**

**Blast Radius: 18 yards**

**Weight: 2 pounds**

**Fuse: 3 Seconds**

"This plasma grenade is the deadliest weapon in Chief's arsenal since it can stick to people and cannot be removed easily three-seconds upon impact your opponent is no more." The expert said.

Another test is set up once Metal gave the countdown the expert readied his plasma grenade and threw it down range sticking into the center target. Three-seconds pass and the grenade explodes completely obliterating the center target. "Again each shock patch is tripped and two of the targets are completely obliterated which are all instant kills or quick kills." Marley explained.

_After a close contest between two powerful explosives our experts found an easy decision._

"Despite the Mk. 2 grenade having the bigger blast radius the sticking abilities and explosive power of the Plasma grenade gives Chief a slight advantage, edge: plasma grenade." Metal Harbinger said.

"Agreed edge: Plasma Grenade." Metal Harbinger said.

"Edge: Plasma Grenade." Marley said.

_In explosive weapons Master Chief takes the edge with his sticky plasma grenade._

_With the testing complete our experts are ready to examine each warriors X-factors._

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off with training Chief take this by a long shot since he was trained from the age of 7 to do nothing but fight Captain America only trained in simple hand-to-hand combat and World War II weapons Chief at a 100 to the Cap's 96. Next is strength Chief has his armor which enhances his already enhanced strength and Cap can hold in a fight against the Hulk and Thor both were rated at a 100. Durability was another close debate but Chief again has the slight advantage because of his armor he has a 100 to the Cap's 99. Finally we have physicality and this was another close debate both are super soldiers who went through extensive training and molecular science which increased their strength, speed, durability and fighting power but Chief has the edge since his armor gives him additional enhancements Master Chief gets this with a 99 to Captain America's 97." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob the tests results were close on this one and the X-factors were split down the middle there is only one way to see who will win lets get to it." Metal Harbinger said.

_It'll be a battle of two superhuman combatant as a super soldier battles a super soldier._

_Technology + Science_

_(Chief takes on an entire army of the Flood cutting down two Flood with his Assault rifle before taking out a large group with his plasma grenade)_

_Vs._

_All American Fighting Power_

_(Captain America leads his Howling Commandos into a Hydra fortress knocking down a single Flame-trooper with his shield before throwing his Mk. 2 grenade at an on coming Hydra Tank)_

_In the end only one will be the victor..._  
>_<p>

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up to the Master Chief himself as he walks through the scourged remains of a Hydra facility. Unbeknownst to him Captain America has been watching his every move, believing he was some kind of Hydra super soldier the Cap took out a Mk. 2 Grenade and threw it at Chief who had little time to react before it blew up at his feet. Captain America rushed through the smoke with his shield in hand and saw that Chief barley suffered a scratch. The Master Chief returned fire sending a flurry of rounds a the Cap who was forced into cover. Captain America took out his M1911A1 and hid behind his shield firing blindly at Master Chief. Completely missing him, Chief continued to his MA5C before he was forced to reload. Captain America seized the opportunity and jumped from cover hurling his shield at Master Chief knocking his assault rifle from his hands. Cap charged towards Chief with his shield raised as his enemy charged him Chief drew his M6D Magnum hitting the Cap in the stomach. Cap swung his shield knocking the pistol from Chief's hands and brought his shield up whacking Chief across the helmet. Chief raised his hand and grabbed Cap's shield and punched him in face twice and pushed his opponent backwards. As Cap fumbled backwards Chief reached behind for his Plasma Grenade and threw it. The Cap swung his shield in an attempt to knock the grenade aside but the grenade stuck to his grenade without him knowing. Cap looked around for the explosion and looked at his shield before the grenade went off. The Cap flew backwards and landed a few feet away from Master Chief.  
>_<p>

With his enemy incapacitated Chief rushed towards Cap and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Chief grabbed Captain America and went to punch him but Cap managed to duck underneath the right hook and went for the upper cut knocking Chief backwards. Chief stood still as the Cap punched him across the face multiple times to the point he grabbed his hand in a slight burst of pain. Chief grabbed the Cap's shoulders and kicked him Cap in the chest three times and tried to push him aside but the Cap managed to punch and kick at the Chief which the Master Chief blocked and gave the Cap a great right hook knocking the Cap across the head dazing him. Chief punched the Cap in the chest twice and placed a Plasma Grenade on his chest and kicked him backwards. Captain America looked at the grenade and tried to remove it but the grenade blew up and ultimately obliterated the Cap's torso spraying blood everywhere. Chief looked around and picked up his MA5C assault rifle and walked off in victory.

_Results: After a back and forth struggle Master Chief emerged victorious because of his armor which made it much harder for Cap up close and at a distance since his MA5C was more effective at a longer range and his pistol was also more powerful._

Master Chief:

MA5C Assault Rifle: 450

M6D Magnum: 60

Plasma Grenade: 76

WINS: 576

Captain America:

Shield: 361

M1911A1 Pistol: 10

Mk. 2 Hand Grenade: 53

WINS: 424

"This was a close fight but Chief ended up winning because of his armor which made it difficult for the Cap up close and at a distance but it was close because of Captain America's signature shield which could deflect every attack thrown at him and could also be thrown from a distance." Rob explained.

(Master Chief walked through what left of the remains with Captain America's M1911A1 pistol in hand an ancient souvenir at best but still a reminder of how unbeatable he truly is.)

"Though both Cap and Chief were incredibly skilled fighters the deciding factor was Master Chief's Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor which provided defense against Cap's pistol and grenades but his shield still had the force to break bones, stun enemies or disarm. A very close fight but Master Chief pulled off the victory." MKFreakX explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior' It's a battle between three of the greatest protagonists of the Nintendo 64.

Banjo Kazooie: The 'dynamic duo' whose seeking of adventure defeated Gruntilda and her army of orcs & pterodactyls...

(A bear and bird venture through Spiral Mountain on a quest for adventure)

Vs.

Mario: The plumber who proved to be an unyielding opponent when defending his home, 'The Mushroom Kingdom'

(A short man in red clothes and large build runs into a massive enemy with a spike-shell)

Vs.

Donkey Kong: The gorilla who could defeat an entire army of 'Crocodile pirates' just by rolling into them.

(A massive gorilla takes on a large force of Crocodile pirates with a wide variety of weapons)

**This is the official beginning of our newest story and just to let everybody know that I have a small rough schedule for this new installation of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction. Haven't come up with any other fighters yet MKFreakX and I are still thinking of matchups. These two matchups of course will be aired after the Nintendo 64 Battle Royale.**

**Kratos v. Cthulhu**

**Lobo v. Spawn (Al Simmons)**


	2. Nintendo 64 Protagonists Battle Royale

Banjo Kazooie: The adventure seekers who defended Spiral Mountain against the infamous Gruntilda...

(Banjo + Kazooie face off against Gruntilda before knocking the witch off a her own castle)

Vs.

Mario: The heroic plumber who went to extreme lengths to rescue his damsel in distress and defend his home...

(Mario runs through multiple obstacles before meeting his arch nemesis Bowser face to face)

Vs.

Donkey Kong: The powerful gorilla who singlehandedly took on King K. Rool and his army of Crocodile pirates...

(DK runs through rugged jungle terrain plowing into multiple enemies while rolling in a barrel)

"This is the fight my inner child has been wanting to see three of the classical Nintendo 64s greatest protagonists, Banjo Kazooie the team of adventures who fought against the strangest opponents, Mario the heroic plumber who saved Princess Peach too many times and Donkey Kong the gorilla known for his strength and stamina." Marley said.

"No doubt this is gonna be a great fight I'm having trouble deciding which of the three is deadlier Marley." MKFreak said.

"Lets take a look at their stats." Marley said

Banjo Kazooie:

Origin: Banjo Kazooie

Height: Banjo-5'8" Kazooie-5'6"

Weight: Banjo-175 lbs. Kazooie-135 lbs.

Armor: None

Mario:

Origin: Super Mario 64

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 220 lbs.

Armor: Metal Cap

Donkey Kong:

Origin: Donkey Kong 64

Height: 6'

Weight: 500 lbs.

Armor: Barrel

_When things get heated in a battle these three fighters bring to battle their own melee attacks. Banjo + Kazooie strike first with their signature fists + wing whacks._

**Fists + Wing Whacks:**

**Reach 1'-3'**

**Power: Depends on health (200 psi)**

"Banjo and Kazooie are experts in melee combat and have a wide array of attack such as the breegull bash an attack Kazooie might take damage from since Banjo grabs her and slams her onto the ground in front of them. Other attacks include Banjo's punches and a forward roll that kills weaker enemies but stuns stronger opponents. Another attack is the drill bill a move where Kazooie rapidly spins and slams her beak on their opponents." Marley explained.

"I hate to say this Marley but that is messed up its one thing to keep your friend in your backpack but its a hole new ballgame whenever you use her as a weapon." MKFreak replied.

"Point taken lets see what Mario bring to the battle." Marley said.

_Mario counters the duos fists + wing whacks with his own fists and feet_

**Punches + Kicks:**

**Reach: 1'**

**Power: Depends on health (200 psi)**

"Mario may be short and bulky but boy is he a fighter he can knock foes out with his jabs, send them flying backwards with his powerful upper cuts or even kick 'em in their family jewels with his powerful kicks." MKFreak said.

"His punching force and kicking power are also increased when he puts on a magical hat that turns him into a man of steel." Marley started. "However will look into that green hat later in the story."

_Donkey Kong has his own brute strength which can easily overpower Mario and Banjo Kazooie_

**Brute Strength:**

**Reach: 2'-3'**

**Power: Immense (1000 psi)**

"Though he is a gentle giant DK can easily crush his foes with his hands and can throw them off the edge of the world." Marley stated.

"DK's strength is incredible he can run through a forest occupied by a legion of Crocodile pirates and can easily over power them with his immense strength and would simply role into his enemies killing them all." MKFreak said.

_Our team of experts factored in the skills and strength of each fighter to determine who gets the edge?_

"This is a tough one to call each fighter has their distinct advantages with regards to speed, strength and versatility however I would give it to DK because he is much larger and stronger then Mario and Banjo Kazooie combined." MKFreak said.

"I would throw it up in the air on this one DK has his strength and size while Mario is faster then both DK and Banjo Kazooie. Although Banjo uses his poor friend Kazooie as a weapon that Drill Bill attack is so powerful it can break stone." Marley said.

_In melee weapons the edge goes to Donkey Kong for his immense strength and size_

_Coming up the long range arsenals of these three N64 fighters are compared to one another. Next the special defensive and offensive weapons of the three warriors are put to the test. Afterwards our experts examine each warrior in the physical and psychological stats. Who will be the Deadliest warrior...?_

_When wanting to stay at a safe distance Banjo Kazooie took out their enemies with Kazooie's eggs_

**Eggs (Various Types):**

**Range: 100'**

**Weight: Under 1 lbs.**

**Variations: Ice Eggs, Fire Eggs, Grenade Eggs & Clockwork Eggs**

"I already know how your gonna react to this MKFreak Banjo Kazooie have ranged capabilities like no other. Kazooie's eggs can be fired from a distance of hundred feet. Kazooie shoots eggs out of her mouth unlike any other animal, she also farts eggs which can stop any enemy from sneaking up in her and Banjo. Go ahead MKFreak what do you have to say about that." Marley explained.

"Where do I begin oh yeah she shoots fire eggs, ice eggs, grenade eggs and more explosive eggs from her mouth and she shoots eggs out of her rear end how can that be weird." MKFreak quipped.

_Mario counters with his own ranged weapon._

**The Throwing Boxes**

**Range: 25'**

**Weight: 50 lbs.**

"Do I really have to explain during his quest to save Princess Peach, again, Mario focused more on melee attacks and speed but when worst comes to worst he can pick up anything and throw it at his enemies mostly it is a box." MKFreak explained.

"Simple and direct but no lethality what so ever." Marley said.

_Donkey Kong returns fire with_

**The Coconut Gun:**

**Range: 50'**

**Weight: 5 lbs.**

"This is another weapon that make DK so famous its so simple its surprisingly deadly he can hit coconut switches and take out enemies from afar. The Coconut gun also can shoot banana balloons which gives DK more bananas." Marley said.

"Three words; simple, useless, coconuts" MKFreak said.

_Once again our experts factor in the skills and lethality of the weapons and found an unanimous edge._

"The throwing box is outed right off the bat since it is not a real weapon the coconut gun has range but with the wide variety of eggs and increased range and accuracy Banjo Kazooie have the edge no matter how ridiculous it is." MKFreak said.

"I agree with everything you just said expect the ridiculous factor well actually never mind it is a little bit weird, edge: Banjo Kazooie." Marley said.

_In long range weapons Banjo Kazooie take the edge with Kazooie's eggs_

_When the going get tough these fighters use their special abilities that can defend and attack all at once. Banjo Kazooie step up first with_

**The Wonderwing:**

**Abilities: Protects against all attacks and can kill a normal foe in one strike**

"Whenever Banjo Kazooie are in a life or death situation and are out of options they rely on their yellow feather which create a defensive barrier known as 'the wonderwing' it is so strong Banjo Kazooie can run through razor sharp turbines and can even survive a stomp from dinosaurs foot." Marley said.

"Yellow feathers that protect them against everything I guess that isn't that weird." MKFreak said.

_Mario counters with_

**The Metal Cap:**

**Abilities: Increases strength, health and durability ten fold.**

"Whenever Mario uses this green hat his body gets incased in cold hard steel, whenever in this form his strength, health and durability is increased though it does slow him down." MKFreak explained.

"Much like the Wonderwing the Metal cap grants Mario protection however can the wonderwing counter the strength and toughness of the metal cap." Marley replied.

_Donkey Kong fights back with his most famous weapon_

**The Barrel:**

**Abilities: Protects him against all projectiles and crushes any enemy in front of it**

"DK's third famous weapon isn't actually a weapon at all it is a barrel that he uses to travel great distances and protects him from projectiles and can also kill weaker enemies." Marley said.

"Like you said it isn't a weapon and want protect against Kazooie's eggs and want hurt Mario or Banjo Kazooie if their shielded by the wonderwing or metal cap." MKFreak stated.

_We factored in the weapons and skills of each fighter once more and found a difficult decision._

"The Barrel isn't your ordinary weapon but it does have decent protection the wonderwing can protect from all projectiles and other attacks and the metal cap increases Mario's strength and health ten fold, edge: even between Mario and Banjo Kazooie." MKFreak said.

"I would agree Mario's metal cap increases his strength, durability but sadly slows him down. The wonderwing can protect against almost any projectile it also increases their speed, edge: even." Marley said.

_In special weapons its dead even between Mario and Banjo Kazooie_

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off we have Strength and this goes to Donkey Kong hands down since he is nearly twice as large as Banjo Kazooie and Mario he gets this by a long shot with 100, to Banjo's 87 Kazooie's 64 and Mario's 89. Endurance was a close debate Donkey Kong and Banjo Kazooie were rated at a 100 since they have the size and strength Mario only got a 96 and again Donkey Kong has a 100. Teamwork was obvious Donkey Kong did fight alongside Diddy Kong but in this case its just him Banjo Kazooie get a 100. Finally we have Combat Experience and each fighter got a 100 because of who they were fighting and how long they're fighting for." Rob Explained.

"Okay Rob I'm so excited for this matchup there is only one thing left to do lets run the simulation." Marley said.  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Banjo + Kazooie as they ran trough Spiral Mountain. The two stopped suddenly and saw a massive gorilla figure in the distance. Donkey Kong looked around the new environment and saw Banjo Kazooie looking at him. Kazooie fired one of her grenade eggs at Donkey Kong who jumped into a barrel and rolled towards the two. The grenade blew up next to DK who remained unscathed thanks to his barrel Banjo Kazooie ran towards DK and at the moment entered their wonderwing state. As the two crashed into each other a massive explosion rocked the skies. As the smoked cleared Banjo Kazooie slowly rose to their feet Banjo scratched his head and groaned in pain. They looked around and saw DK as he rose too his feet. The two glared at each other and before they could fight again Mario appeared from the sky flying with his winged hat. Banjo Kazooie and DK looked at the new fighter and stared at each other. The Camera panned around all three fighters before zooming out.

FIGHT!

DK was the first to attack running towards Mario who put on a green cap incasing his body in cold hard steel. DK punched Mario multiple times slamming his fists on his face and bringing his hands down onto Mario's shoulders flattening him to a pancake shape. As DK raised his hands to bash Mario. Banjo Kazooie rammed into him with a beak bash, knocking DK backwards the two continued to attack DK with punched knocking DK around before rolling into him. DK grabbed the two and threw them behind his shoulder sending them crashing through a small forest. DK turned towards Mario who punched him in the face and chest multiple times before jumping onto DK's shoulders and flipping him over slamming him onto his back stunning him. Mario went to punch DK in the back of the head. Before he could do so Kazooie fired another grenade egg sending Mario flying. Banjo Kazooie charged towards Mario with their Wonderwing protecting them against a box thrown by Mario. Shocked Mario charged towards the two and throughout a right hook catching Kazooie off guard sending a shot wave across the Spiral Mountain. Mario stood up and looked around and turned to see a towering Banjo as he punched him in the face multiple times as this was happening DK took out his coconut gun and began to aim at the Mario and Banjo as they fought before he could fired Banjo punched Mario so hard he flew backwards. Giving Banjo Kazooie the distance they needed and fired an Ice egg freezing Mario before he could run away. Banjo and Kazooie charged towards Mario and at the last minute rolled into to his frozen statue breaking it to pieces.  
>_<p>

First Out: Mario

Banjo Kazooie looked towards DK as he fired his Coconut gun striking Banjo in his shoulder injuring him. Kazooie fired dozens of grenade eggs at DK who dodged the explosions and rushed Banjo Kazooie backhanding Banjo sending him flying backwards. DK continued his onslaught but Banjo and Kazooie were protected by Kazooie's wonderwing. Donkey Kong slammed his hands onto the two knocking them backwards. DK charged towards the incapacitated Banjo Kazooie but was surprised to find that they still had some fight left in them. Banjo backflipped over DK and swung his backpack knocking DK forwards. DK retaliated with a backhand but Banjo ducked underneath it and gave DK an upper cut which send him flailing backwards. Banjo and Kazooie ran into the forest pursued quickly by DK. As Donkey Kong searched for the two Banjo came running up behind him punching him in the back of his head as DK punched back Banjo was already gone. DK looked around for his two enemies unbeknownst to him Kazooie had fired a Clock Work Eggs. The miniature robot bird snuck up behind DK before exploding. Donkey Kong flew forwards majorly incapacitated. Donkey Kong struggled to get to his feet and looked up to see Banjo Kazooie. DK got back to his feet and looked at Banjo Kazooie and rushed him bringing his fists down but Banjo Kazooie jumped backwards and punched DK in the chest and face multiple times plowing into him. Forcing DK to his knees Banjo Kazooie jumped into the air and drill billed DK's back. Donkey Kong went to punch Banjo but fell to the ground dead.  
>_<p>

Second Out: Donkey Kong

Banjo Kazooie looked around and walked back to Spiral Mountain and continued to look for Banjo's sister.

Results:_ Out of the 1,900 simulated battles Banjo Kazooie emerged victorious because of Kazooie's eggs which could keep DK and Mario at a distance and had a variety of eggs to fire. DK came in second because of his size and strength. Mario lost because he lacked the prober ranged weapons even with his metal cap he was being frozen and blown to bits by Banjo Kazooie._

Banjo Kazooie:

Fists + Wing Whacks: 101

Eggs (Various Types): 506

Wonderwing: 103

WINS: 710

Donkey Kong:

Brute Strength: 321

Coconut Gun: 190

Barrel: 99

WINS: 610

Mario:

Punches + Kicks: 144

Throwing Boxes: 64

Metal Cap: 372

WINS: 580

"This was an incredibly close fight considering the X-factors and weapons. However Banjo Kazooie ended up winning because of Kazooie's eggs which could kill both DK and Mario at the greater distance. DK nearly won because of his size and strength but wasn't enough to win. Mario lost this fight because his weapons lacked the versatility and range needed to win but his metal cap made it harder for both DK and Banjo Kazooie up close." Rob explained.

Next week on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' it's a battle between two of fictions most powerful and legendary fighters.

Kratos: The vengeful Spartan warrior who killed Ares becoming the God of War...

(Kratos leads a large army of Spartan Hoplite into battle)

Vs.

Cthulhu: The part-human, part-dragon, part-octopus deity who influences fear and mental insanity in his opponents...

(Cthulhu sits on his thrown as his tentacles wave in the air behind him)

**I now it was shorter then expected I didn't really expect it to be so difficult to test the weapons and abilities of all three fighters but none the less I really loved this fight and we've got more matchups for this new story. Some of course were MKFreak's ideas.**

**Skarlet v. Mai Shiranui**

**Ivy v. Sindel**

**Ironman v. Guyver**

**Mileena v. Black Orchid**

**Ash Williams v. Duke Nukem**

**Boba Fett v. Agent Texas**

**Gandalf the While v. Dumbledore**

**Chakan v. Alucard**

**Fulgore v. Cyrax**

**Kano v. Deadpool**

**The Avengers (Comics) v. Doomsday (Comics)**

**The Bitterman v. The Ranger**

**Ryu Hayabusa v. Scorpion**

**Power Rangers Battle Royale**


	3. Kratos v Cthulhu

Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta who singlehandedly defeated Olympus...

(Kratos is seen jumping around swinging his blades of exile at the camera)

Vs.

Cthulhu: The Gargantuan deity whose presence evokes madness and even death...

(Cthulhu sits on his thrown and watches over his kingdom before summoning his mystical powers to defeat an on coming fleet of vessels)

"This is a going to be a very interesting fight as Kratos the Ghost of Sparta who singlehandedly annihilated Olympus takes on Cthulhu the gargantuan deity whose mystical powers can cause heart attacks and even death." MKFreak said.

"Your absolutely right MKFreak this is gonna be a hard fight to resolve Kratos has defeated Gods before but he hasn't faced a deity like Cthulhu whose own presence can kill anybody who lays eyes on him, for now lets take a look at their stats." Marley said.

Kratos

Origin: God of War

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 187 lbs.

Armor: Golden Fleece

Cthulhu:

Origin: Call of Cthulhu

Height: 328'

Weight: 20,000 tons

Armor: None

_When Kratos took on Olympus he killed every god above and below it using an arsenal of bladed weapons including_

**The Blades of Exile:**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 3 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

"The blades of exile are dual short swords that Kratos can use to tear into his enemies or use the chains to whip them around and like all awesome weapons it can also emit fire." MKFreak said.

"He's also the wielder of one of the deadliest swords the Greek Gods have to offer the blade of Olympus." Marley added.

**Blade of Olympus:**

**Length: 5'**

**Weight: 9 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

_Cthulhu responds with his immense size and incredibly damaging claws_

**Claws:**

**Length: 10'**

**Punching Force: Immense**

**Material: Organic**

_Our experts factored in the swords of Kratos and considered Cthulhu's size and couldn't agree which warrior has the edge_

"Its all about size in my opinion Kratos has defeated gods before but considering the size and strength of Cthulhu they might not cause enough damage to hurt or even kill Cthulhu, edge: Claws." MKFreakX said.

"I'm calling it even since Kratos has faced gods before and has won against them all while Cthulhu's immense strength and unearthly size makes him more of a challenge." Marley said.

_In primary weaponry the edge goes to Cthulhu with his claws._

_Coming up Kratos unleashes the remains of his devastating god killing arsenal. Afterwards our experts examine each warriors stats in their X-factor evaluations. Kratos or Cthulhu who is deadliest...?_

_When his signature bladed weapons aren't enough to defeat his foes Kratos can still rely on his secondary killers._

**The Nemean Cestus:**

**Weight: 4 pounds**

**Material: Olympian Steel**

**And The Apollo Bow:**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 3 **

**Material: Wood (Standard arrows + Incendiary arrows)**

"The nemean cestus are incredibly strong gauntlets that can cause brutal shock waves Kratos used these weapons to best the power of Hercules." Marley said.

"His other secondary weapon is the bow of Apollo which can fire in rapid succession or charge up deadly fire arrows because fire is so much fun" MKFreak said.

_Cthulhu responds with his massive tentacles which can crush and tear his apart enemies_

**Tentacles:**

**Length: 100'**

**Material: Organic**

"Cthulhu has his mountainous size so the crushing power of his tentacles are nearly 10,000 times stronger then the strongest octopus in the Animal kingdom." MKFreak said.

"Not to mention his entire body is almost covered by these tentacles so he has more then one attack and can even swing the tentacles simultaneously making it even harder to dodge of outmaneuver." Marley said.

_These two warriors secondary weapons have delivered just as much damage as their primary weapons however which do our experts give an edge?_

"Again Cthulhu has his size and he also very hard to kill since he can regenerate his health, edge: tentacles." MKFreak said.

"I hate to agree but size and strength wins over speed and maneuverability, edge: Cthulhu." Marley said.  
>After a close debate Cthulhu takes the edge with his tentacles<p>

_With the weapons test complete our experts are ready to examine each warriors X-factors._

X-Factors Evaluations:

"First off we have Strength and this was dead even since Kratos can easily hold his ground against more powerful gods and goddesses and Cthulhu has his size both got a 100. For Combat Experience you would think Kratos would have this hands down since he fought against multiple gods and goddesses however Cthulhu has been living for centuries both were rated at a 100. Next is Endurance and again they both get a 100 since Kratos fought against gods and Cthulhu has magical power which give him additional strength and health. Durability was close but Cthulhu took the slight edge since he has his regenerative powers and Kratos is very hard to kill Kratos gets a 99 compared to Cthulhu's 100. Finally we have Maneuverability and this is obvious Cthulhu is slow Kratos on the other hand has is Spartan training, a wide variety of weapons and his Icarus Wings increase his speed ten fold Kratos 81 to Cthulhu's 64." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob this is an incredibly close fight in both weapons and the X-Factors lets see who will win in this epic battle to the death." MKFreakX said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_A Vengeful god-hunter_

_(Kratos impales Ares with his blade of olympus)_

_Vs._

_A gargantuan deity_

_(Cthulhu's tentacles wave around in air behind him as he sits on his throne)_

_The Ghost of Sparta_

_(Kratos summons an entire army of Spartan Hoplites with his blade of olympus held high above his head as they charged into battle)_

_Vs._

_The Call of Cthulhu_

_(Thousands of humans wreak havoc to a small village before collapsing to the ground dead after Cthulhu summoned his mystic powers)_

_Only one can be the deadliest warrior..._  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Cthulhu as he sat on his throne. Unbeknownst to him Kratos has entered his kingdom determined to kill Cthulhu for slaying the remains of his Spartan kingdom. Cthulhu looked down from his throne and saw the Ghost of Sparta himself and said.

"Who dares enter my lair."

"Cthulhu I will kill you for what you did to my people!" Kratos replied.

"We shall see." Cthulhu said.

Kratos charged towards Cthulhu as he backhanded Kratos knocking him aside sending him flying across his lair. Believing he had won the fight Cthulhu sat back down on his throne until he felt Kratos' presence once more. He turned towards the direction he had threw him and saw Kratos flying towards him. Cthulhu thrust his tentacles at Kratos who dodged the slow attack with ease. Kratos dive bombed Cthulhu with his Nemean Cestus punching Cthulhu in the left eye blinding him in that eye. Cthulhu roared in pain and blindly swung his hands knocking Kratos out of the air. Kratos landed on the ground and looked up as Cthulhu swung his palm down. He drew his bow of Apollo and fired multiple arrows into Cthulhu's palm before charging up a massive fire arrow and fired slowing Cthulhu's attack enough for him to run out of the way.  
>_<p>

Kratos jumped onto Cthulhu's arm and climbed his way up to his forearm. Cthulhu saw this and swung his other hand crushing Kratos and picking him off his arm. With his enemy in hand Cthulhu began to slowly crush him. However Kratos managed to counter Cthulhu's strength. To the point that Cthulhu dropped him Kratos swung his Blades of Exile into Cthulhu's fingertip breaking through his claw. Cthulhu roared in pain and shook his hand in an attempt to throw Kratos into the water beneath. Kratos used the speed of Cthulhu's shake and his own strength to fling himself forwards tearing Cthulhu's claw off his fingertip. Kratos used his Icarus Wings to maneuver around Cthulhu's tentacles. Landing on Cthulhu's head as Cthulhu readied another swing from his tentacles Kratos drew his blade of Olympus slashing across Cthulhu's forehead in an X-Shape. He leaned back and slammed his blade into the center of the X Cthulhu swung his tentacles madly knocking Kratos off his forehead Kratos used his Icarus Wings again to fly around Cthulhu dodging the tentacles. Cthulhu slowly chased Kratos swinging his tentacles and throwing out his claws in an attempt to kill Kratos. However Kratos flew straight up into the clouds, Cthulhu looked around searching for Kratos but couldn't see him until he saw Kratos flying straight down at supersonic speeds. He shot out his tentacles but Kratos dodged them and at the last minute swung both of his nemean cestus' slamming onto the blade of olympus forcing it through Cthulhu's skull until he punched all the way out the back of his head.  
>_<p>

Cthulhu fell backwards with a massive hole blown threw his skull, Kratos landed on his feet and looked back at Cthulhu before walking off in victory.

Results:_ In what has proven to be our closest matchup ever Kratos emerged victorious thanks to his wider array of versatile weapons he also has plenty of combat experience from fighting gods and destroying Olympus. However Cthulhu wouldn't make this an easy victory because of his size, godlike prowess and regenerative powers._

Kratos:

Blades of Exile + Blade of Olympus: 295

Nemean Cestus + Apollo Bow: 206

WINS: 501

Cthulhu:

Colossal Claw: 400

Tentacles: 99

WINS: 499

"The reason Kratos won was solely based on his combat experience and the fact that he fought against multiple foes similar to Cthulhu and defeated them all. It was still one of our closest fights ever because of Cthulhu's mountainous size and his unearthly strength." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' It's a battle between two of the most brutal fighters ever.

Lobo: The Savage bounty hunter who always gets the job down and even fought against the Man of Steel...

(Lobo battles Superman used his hook chain to pierce the Man of Steel's collarbone)

Vs.

Spawn: The Hellspawn who managed to dethrone both Satan + God recreating the Earth in his own image...

(Spawn battles other Hellspawn decapitating his foe with a swing from his chains)

**With regards to the last battle royale and answering one of the most important questions about that fight. The Mario featured in the fight didn't have any Fire/Ice Flowers or Stars because it was a Super Mario 64 version not the Super Mario Bros. version on with the results. Mario certainly is faster then both Banjo Kazooie and DK however again it came down to the greater range and killing power of Kazooie's eggs**

**So at the end of all my research and after some tense 'arguments' the results were way off the average charts for BK however comparing it to DK's strength and size the results were closer then most.**

**Average Wins (Out of 10 Battles):**

**Banjo Kazooie: 46%**

**Donkey Kong: 32%**

**Mario: 22%**

**As for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Battle Royale their will be no megazords it will only be a free for all between the five power rangers. Also their will be no sword blasters. So it then it'll be more of a melee fight.**


	4. Lobo v Spawn

**Reader Warning the battle simulation below contains some harsh language and allot of gore consider yourselves warned.**

Lobo: The savage Bounty Hunter who always gets the job done...

(Lobo punches a man wearing an Iron helmet in the head taking it right off)

Vs.

Spawn: The Hellspawn who dethroned both Satan and God...

(Spawn blows through a wall and looks at the camera saying 'knock, knock')

"Of all the combatants we've had known can compare to these two savage killers as Lobo the man who bested Superman faces off with Spawn who dethroned both Satan and God." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this fight started." Marley said.

Lobo:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 305 lbs.

Armor: None

Spawn:

Origin: Spawn (1997)

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 450 lbs.

Armor: Leetha of the 7th House of K

_When battling the Man of Steel Lobo used his strength and a deadly blade_

**Fists + Machete:**

**_Reach: 1'-2'_**

**_Weight(Machete): 2.5 lbs._**

"Lobo is a monster when it comes down to hand to hand combat he relies on his durability, superhuman strength and his fists oh yeah he also has a machete for cutting apart his foes." MKFreak said.

"We might mention this multiple times in this story but Lobo has bested Superman so he has the strength and durability to defeat the Man of Steel." Marley said.

_Spawn retaliates with his own edged weapons_

**Claws + Blades:**

**Reach: Varies**

**Weight: Varies**

"Leetha can create anything Spawn wants long blades, axes, spikes and claws." Marley stated.

"These blades can cut through anything and everything they are also unbreakable." MKFreak said.

_After factoring the skills and strengths of both combatants our experts found an inconclusive decision_

"Sure Lobo can defeat Superman but the superior lethality and versatility of Spawns claws and blades are far more effective, edge: Spawn." MKFreak said.

"I would have to call it even since Lobo has his strength and Spawn's claws can cause more trauma in a smaller amount of time." Marley said.

_In melee weapon Spawn takes the edge with his claws and blades_

_Coming up our experts examine each warriors deadliest medium ranged weapons. Next the SMGs of both warriors are compared. Afterwards its a clash between mystical powers and explosions. All to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_When Lobo battled the Man of Steel he chopped into his collarbone with a deadly weapon_

**The Hook Chain:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 4 lbs.**

"Lobo is known for battling and beating Superman and how his Chain was one of the weapons used to break the Man of Steel. It has amazing reach and a hook which can slash enemies, pierce bodies, break bones and wrap around his foes." Marley said.

"You might be asking how can he hold so many weapon all at once the answer is he has six feet of chain wrapped around his wrists." MKFreak stated.

_Spawn slashes back with his own chained weapons_

**Chains:**

**Length: Varies**

**Weight: Varies**

"Spawn's suit can create and control chains these aren't like any other chain they are strong enough to break through brick and fast enough to block bullets." MKFreak explained.

"They're primarily used as a defensive weapon but the chains have varying lengths and usages he can even tear foes in half with these chains." Marley concluded.

_Our experts factored in the skills and weaknesses of both fighters and found a difficult decision_

"The Hook chain is more effective in my opinion it can wrap around your foes and also has the additional killing power of the hook that bested Superman there is no contest here." MKFreak said.

"I can't see the Hook chain killing Spawn since he has faster acting Regenerative powers also the Spawn's chains have the greater range, speed and power, edge: Spawn." Marley said.

_In mid range weapons the edge is even_

_Whenever short range blades and damning chains aren't enough Lobo can always rely on his guns most famously his SMG_

**The Uzi:**

**Range: 200 m.**

**Weight: 7.72 lbs.**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"This might be the deadliest SMG ever built by man Lobo used it to keep his enemies at a distance and even used it to make sure no one made it out of his eyesight alive." Marley said.

"Can't agree more this SMG has a rate of fire like no other weapon out their expect for you know a machine gun or minigun." MKFreak said.

_Spawn fires back with his own SMG modified to fit his godlike prowess_

**Modified Cobray M11/9:**

**Range: 200 m.**

**Weight: 6.26 lbs.**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

"Even with his godlike powers and abilities Spawn is always more conformable using a gun since he was a trained assassin he is an expert with any weapon and this M11/9 is 'modified' to fit that profile." MKFreak explained.

"It has a rate of fire that is comparable to the Uzi except it has greater accuracy also both of these guys have regenerative powers it just might come down to whose regenerative power acts quicker." Marley said.

_Our experts factored in the skills and regenerative powers of both warriors and found an easy decision_

"The M11/9 is the more modern weapon however the Uzis superior rate of fire and more damaging round gives it my edge." MKFreak said.

"This is a hard one both warriors have regenerative powers I'm calling it even based off of that." Marley said.

_In long range weapons Lobo takes the edge with his Uzi_

_Whenever Lobo wanted to send his enemies an explosive message he relied on his_

**Frag Grenades:**

**Blast Radius: 50 yards**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Fuse: 5 Seconds**

"Just like any other bounty hunter Lobo loves to use explosives and used his own modified fragmentation grenades which have a much greater explosion then other grenades and packs more shrapnel." MKFreak said.

"I like anything that goes boom however the only question I have is how effective would the frag grenade be against a warrior like Spawn." Marley said.

_Spawn retaliates with his own special weapon_

**Leetha of the 7th House of K**

**Abilities: Regenerative powers can create anything Spawn wants blades/claws, magical abilities such as teleportation, flight and shielding**

"Leetha can create anything Spawn wants and also functions with a mind of its own which allows Spawn to focus on the battle while she the suit fights any other enemy or solves any puzzle around them." Marley said.

"However despite all its powers it feeds off of Necroplasm energy which Spawn is completely composed of if Leetha uses too much Spawn will be sent back to hell. But, just like Spawn Leetha can feed off the evil auras of others." MKFreak stated.

_Our experts factored in the killing power of each warrior and found an easy decision_

"The Frag Grenades want do much against Spawn since Leetha can regenerate Spawn's health and can create blades, claws and chains." MKFreak said.

"Agreed also Spawn can gain additional powers from Lobo since you know he's covered in his past sins, edge: Spawn." Marley said.  
>In special weapons Leetha gives Spawn the edge<p>

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First off we've got Strength this was dead even since Lobo can hold his ground against Superman and Spawn has his godlike powers both were rated at a 100. Endurance was another dead even debate each warrior again rated 100. Durability was close but since Spawn's regenerative powers act faster he gets the slight edge with a 100 to Lobo's 99. Brutality went to Lobo because he's such a savage bounty hunter we rated him at a 100 to Spawn's 96. Finally we've got Intimidation this was dead even again because Lobo is the kind of guy who kills on a whim and always finishes his foes off in a horrific style and Spawn has his godlike powers and appearances as well as his suit which can be very incapacitating both again were rated at a 100." Rob explained.

"We've considered all the X-factors and examined each warriors weapons theirs only one thing left to do lets run the simulation." Marley said.  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to a rugged and messy pup were Lobo sits at the bar. One of the bartenders walked towards him and asked what else he would like.

"I would like to be left alone." Lobo replied.

"Okay then."

Unbeknownst to Lobo a shadowy figure had walked into the bar Spawn hovered through towards the Main Man and grabbed him by his shoulder. Lobo crushed the mug he held in his hand and grabbed Spawn's wrist turning towards the Hellspawn.

"What!"

"I'm here to take you to your new home." Spawn said.

"Oh really bastich how bout you stop touching me and I'll go without a problem." Lobo replied.

Spawn looked at Lobo and slowly released his grip on Lobo's shoulder. As soon as he let go of Lobo Spawn began to step away from the Main man before taking an uppercut from Lobo. The Main Man stood up from his chair and rushed Spawn tackling him and plowing him through the bar and breaking through a wall. Spawn stood up and looked at the Main Man himself and shot spikes out from his suit.

FIGHT!

Spawn retaliated with a spike to Lobo's neck. Lobo laughed at this and drew his Uzi aiming it at Spawn's chest and fired a flurry of rounds into Spawn's stomach spraying green ooze all over the floor. Lobo threw his uzi aside and replaced it with his Machete before he could stab Spawn he was thrown backwards by a chain to the face. Spawn continued shoot out his chains however Lobo managed to walk through the brutal onslaught unraveling his hook chain and swinging it around his head and slung it at Spawn hooking into Spawn's stomach.  
>_<p>

Spawn grit his teeth in pain and drew his M11/9 SMG and began to fire a flurry of rounds at Lobo who laughed hysterically as he walked through the rounds. Lobo took out a frag grenade and threw it at Spawn. The hellspawn looked at the grenade as it hit the ground at his feet before it exploded. Lobo pulled his hook chain towards him and wrapped it around his arm and walked back into the bar. As he walked into the bar he ran right into Spawn who had healed from his wounds. Lobo went for his Machete but Spawn was faster and created an axe cutting into the Main Man's stomach. Spawn swung his axe again but Lobo dodged the swing and grabbed Spawn's arm throwing him over his shoulder. The Main Man unraveled his hook chain once more and slung his hook at Spawn who managed to grab the hook and shot back his own chains in retaliation which Lobo blocked with his machete. Lobo wrapped his chain around his wrist and pulled on it pulling Spawn towards him at high speeds. Before Spawn could react Lobo stabbed him in the throat with his machete. As Spawn struggled against Lobo the Main Man tore out his machete and stabbed him again in the stomach.

However Spawn used his teleportation powers and appeared behind Lobo. Before Lobo could throw his hook chain Spawn grabbed him by the wrist with his cape. Spawn grabbed the Main Man by his ankles as Lobo swung his Machete in an attempt to cut the cape. However he couldn't cut the cape in time as Spawn looked at Lobo and said.

"DIE!"

With that Leetha's capes yanked on Lobo's arms and legs tearing off his limbs. Spawn began to walk away from Lobo but stopped in his tracks and saw Lobo's machete in his chest. Spawn tore out the machete and looked towards Lobo,

"I aint done fighting yet bastich!"

Spawn hovered towards the incapacitated Lobo and picked him up Lobo spit blood in his opponents face. Spawn created a large blade from his hand spearing Lobo's heart he then slammed the Main Man's head on the ground completely obliterating his skull.  
>_<p>

Results: _The weapons and X-Factors made this such a close fight considering each warriors regenerative powers. However Spawn ended up on top because of his magical abilities and Lobo's past sins gave the win to Spawn._

Spawn:

Claws + Blades: 101

Chains: 99

Modified Cobray M11/9: 155

Leetha of the 7th House of K: 321

WINS: 676

Lobo:

Fists + Machete: 101

Hook Chains: 55

Uzi: 104

Frag Grenade: 64

WINS: 324

"This was an incredibly close fight in the X-Factors but Spawn ended up winning because of his Leetha of the 7th House of K which gave him additional strength, speed and power. Lobo was a brutal fighter however he was covered with his past sins so in the end it didn't matter how strong or durable he was Spawn could feed off his sins and had a wider array of lethal weapons." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' its DC versus Marvel.

The Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes who saved humanity from destruction...

(Ironman, Thor and Captain America take on an alien army as the Hulk takes down an alien ship)

Vs.

Doomsday: The destroyer of Worlds who killed Superman...

(Doomsday is seen dueling Superman easily taking a destructive blast of heat vision to the face)


	5. The Avengers v Doomsday

The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes...

(The Camera pans around the Avengers as Hulk roared at the camera and Hawkeye nocked an arrow)

Vs.

Doomsday: The destroyer of Superman...

(Doomsday is seen walking through Superman's heat vision and grabbing him by the throat preparing to punch him with his spike fists)

"This is a fight I've always wanted to see as The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes battle Doomsday the man who defeated and killed Superman." MKFreak said.

"To make this a fair fight were only using the more famous and first members of the Avengers. Also this wont be like any other battle there will be two 'rounds' in the first round Doomsday will fight against Thor. The second round will be like any other Avengers movie or comic Ironman will discover Doomsday's strengths and weaknesses and they will fight again in a rematch featuring all Avengers." Marley said.

The Avengers:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Members:

Ironman

Captain America

The Incredible Hulk

Thor

Hawkeye

Doomsday:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 8'10"

Weight: 915 lbs

Armor: Doomsday Spiked Back Armor

_One of the Avengers most intelligent members is_

**Ironman:**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 250 lbs.**

**Armor: Mark IV**

**Weapons:**

**Repulsers**

**Uni Beam**

"Ironman aka Tony Stark is smart, strong and did I mention smart he created Ironman's armor including the Mark IV armor. Which is one of his most powerful suits he has at his disposal" Marley said.

"His Mark IV armor can fly at amazing speeds, fires short controlled beams from his repulsers or he can charge a powerful beam of nothing but power called the unibeam." MKFreak said.

_The other intelligent fighter doesn't like himself when he's angry_

**Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk:**

**Height: 7'**

**Weight: 1,400 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

**Weapons:**

**Brute Strength**

"Bruce Banner aka The Incredible Hulk needs no introduction he's stronger, faster, more durable and can take more punishing blows compared to the other Avengers expect for Thor." MKFreak said.

"Hulk posses super strength he can take down Apache Helicopters with one punch and can even use his great strength to take on the largest and strongest opponents from massive Alien Tanks to Wolverine and Thor." Marley said.

_Like any other superhero team the Avengers are lead by an incredibly famous superhero_

**Captain America:**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 250 lbs.**

**Armor: Vibranium Shield**

**Weapons:**

**Hand to Hand Combat**

**Shield**

"We've seen Captain America before on this show already however this Captain America uses no guns or grenades. He focuses solely on his incredible agility, strength, and endurance." Marley said.

"His most famous weapon is his shield a weapon that can block any attack and is nearly unbreakable. He is also an expert in hand to hand combat." MKFreak stated.

_One of the Avengers weakest fighters always finds himself in dangerous situations._

**Hawkeye:**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 230 lbs.**

**Armor: Kevlar Vest**

**Weapons:**

**Hoyt Bow & Arrows (Various Types)**

"Hawkeye may be one of my favorite Avengers ever he is fast, agile and poses near superhuman strength. Though he may not have any powers like Hulk or Thor and might not be as strong or smart as Ironman or the Cap. His primary weapon is the Hoyt Bow a compact bow designed for range and accuracy." MKFreak said.

"The Hoyt Bow has ridiculous range and accuracy thanks to Hawkeye's training and skills it fires a many types of arrows. Those more famous arrows are his standard-barbed arrows. Explosive-tipped arrows and smoke pellet arrows. His other explosive arrow can be fired and remotely detonated for those stealthy attacks." Marley said.

_The Avengers most powerful warrior isn't even from Earth his godly prowess originate from Asgard_

**Thor:**

**Height: 6'6"**

**Weight: 450 lbs.**

**Armor: Battle Armor**

**Weapons:**

**Mjolnir**

"Thor is strong, powerful and arrogant despite being arrogant his godlike powers and strength make him one of the most powerful heroes of the Avengers alongside the Hulk." Marley said.

"His main weapon is call Mjolnir a hammer forged by Asgardians using the core of a neutron star. Mjolnir is heavy and incredibly strong however only Thor can use it. Its so strong that it can shatter mountains and being the god of thunder Thor can manipulate and control weather as well as create powerful lightning strikes." Marley explained.

_Today the Avengers face off against a foe unlike any enemy they've fought in the past..._

**Doomsday:**

**Weapons:**

**Immense Strength**

**Spiked Fists & Gauntlets**

**Armor: Doomsday Spiked Armor**

"Doomsday just might be one of the most powerful supervillains of all of fictional history. He's strong enough to match the incredible skills and strengths of Superman. His main attributes is his immense size and strength as well as the Spiked Armor he wears on his back." MKFreak explained.

"Doomsday's power source is unknown we do know though he is strong enough to throw Superman into a building. Durable enough to fight even in the most dangerous environments and finally he can regenerate his health and can survive the chilling temperatures of Superman's freeze breathe as well as the intense burns of his heat vision. His main weapons include his size and strength as well as spikes that he can use to increase his punching strength and damage." Marley stated.

_Our experts considered the strengths and weaknesses of both warriors and are ready to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_It'll be a battle of opposites._

_Teamwork_

_(Ironman and Captain America work in unison as they fought against an army of Aliens)_

_Against Strength_

_(Doomsday catches Superman off guard as he went to punch him and tossed him over his shoulders)_

_Earth's Mightiest Heroes_

_(The Avengers stand at the ready in front of much larger enemy force)_

_Versus_

_The Destroyer of Superman_

_(Doomsday kills the Man of Steel with a powerful punch of his spiked fists)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior..._  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Thor as he arrives in Asgard. He was shocked to see the scourged Earth that remained of the once great city. Thor ran through the scattered corpses of his people and friends before running into a towering foe with spikes on his back. Doomsday had wreaked havoc on the city of Asgard in the hopes of destroying more worlds. As he crushed another Asgardian foot soldier he looked behind him and saw Thor. Before he could react Thor had slung Mjolnir at the man beast that destroyed his home slamming into Doomsday's forehead. Unfazed Doomsday charged towards Thor throwing out two powerful swings of his fists hitting Thor in the face. As Doomsday loaded up a spiked shot Thor jumped to the side and called for Mjolnir, Doomsday ran towards Thor again and raised his fists ready to end the fight however Thor attacked first swinging Mjolnir into Doomsday's face. Thor continued to swing his mighty hammer forcing Doomsday into a defensive attack. As Thor charged up a lighting into his hammer Doomsday grabbed his hammed and tore it from his hands Thor's face turned gray as Doomsday slammed the hammer into his face. Sending his opponent flying backwards as Thor struggled to stand Doomsday walked towards him tossing his hammer aside and leaned against the God of Thunder. Thor spat out random words of vengeance as Doomsday punched him repeatedly in the face. His enemy defeated Doomsday walked off the battlefield another world destroyed and has his eyes focused on the Earth itself.  
>_<p>

**New York City**

**November 14, 2015**

**1:00 PM**

Tony Stark sat at the top of his tower drinking Grape Scotch and having a good time. As he enjoyed his off time his automated butler Jarvis announced,

"Sir, there seems to be an incoming transmission from director Fury."

"Hmm, I thought he died." Stark replied.

"Sir, the transmission is coming from inside the Tower." Jarvis said.

"Okay then I guess its worth checking out tell me what you see." Tony said.

"Sir, you are aware that I can't physically see anything." Jarvis quipped.

Tony mumbled some harsh technological and humorist remarks to Jarvis as he walked down the steps into the Living Room. He looked around and saw nothing he began to walk back up the steps and ran into Black Widow.

"Ah! Hello beautiful."

"Call me that again and I will personally rip off your manbits and shove them down your throat."

Silence

Stark looked around and asked what she was doing.

"There have been sightings of a powerful grayish beast which has wreaked havoc across the globe targeting superheroes."

"So I'm safe cause I don't have powers." Tony quipped.

"Neither did Falcon and he too has been killed." Natasha started. "Were getting the team back together to counter this threat."

Stark put his drink down on the table next to him and walked onto the patio the view was blocked by a massive one way mirror and Stark walked around the other side of the patio in full armor. He looked at Natasha and winked before flying straight up into the sky.  
>_<p>

**Somewhere in South America**

**November 15, 2015**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

Doomsday slowly made his way towards a small village in South America killing everyone who stood in his way innocent or otherwise. He walked up to a small hut and smashed through a wall and saw Bruce Banner as he checked on sick civilians. Banner looked at the behemoth and slowly walked away from him. Doomsday laughed at amusement and punched Banner in the stomach sending him flying backwards and crashing through a wall. As he walked out of the hut he turned towards the now charging Hulking behemoth. The two massive beasts shared equally damaging blows as the battle raged on Doomsday grappled Hulk and began to choke him. Hulk responded by leaping into the air the two clashed once more in the air as they fell back to Earth Doomsday kicked Hulk so hard he flew backwards to the ground and magically landed in the ocean. Another foe defeated Doomsday began to run towards a small island not to far away. Hours passed and Doomsday slowly marched up a hill and saw the New York Skyline.  
>_<p>

**New York City**

**November 16, 2015**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

Captain America and Hawkeye have set up a defensive perimeter around the great city. As the two men looked around for Doomsday Ironman came flying up from behind the two. Captain America and Ironman began to talk to each other about their attack strategy. As they talked Doomsday came marching up through the streets, Hawkeye warned Cap and Ironman as he nocked an arrow and fired. Doomsday walked through the smoke and laughed. Hawkeye continued to fire his bow and ran away to a different firing position as Ironman flew into the air and spun around Doomsday firing his repulser beams at the beastly behemoth. Striking him in the chest and forehead Doomsday backhanded Ironman as he charged from behind him knocking him backwards sending him crashing through multiple parked cars. Doomsday walked towards Ironman and raised his fists in the air to smash him however Ironman fired a massive beam from his chest hitting Doomsday directly in the forehead blinding him. With his enemy incapacitated Ironman turned on his repulsers and flew underneath Doomsday's feet knocking him forwards. Doomsday turned around as Captain America swung his shield cracking against his jaw. Captain America continued to jump around Doomsday punching him multiple times. Frustrated Doomsday caught Cap off guard and threw him into the air. As Cap fell to the ground Ironman flew up to save him however Doomsday grabbed him by the leg and slammed him against a wall. Ironman began to crawl away and Doomsday slowly raised his foot up and before he could crush his foe Mjolnir slammed into his throat. Thor landed next to Ironman and helped him get to his feet Doomsday roared in frustration and ran towards the two Avengers however Hawkeye came running up behind him firing two arrows into his back. Distracting Doomsday long enough for Thor and Ironman to attack him from behind. Hawkeye readied another explosive arrow and fired hitting Doomsday in the eye completely blinding the behemoth.

"People I can use a little help!" Captain screamed as he flew towards the ground.

Before the Cap hit the ground Hulk jumped into the air catching the Cap saving him just as he was nearing the cement street. The Incredible Hulk landed next to Hawkeye and put Captain America on the ground. Doomsday looked around and saw he was outnumbered.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"We don't think because we're going to." Cap replied.

With that Doomsday laughed and jumped into the air slamming his fists on the ground knocking the Avengers off their feet except for Hulk. Doomsday charged the downed Hawkeye and went to punch him with his spiked fists however Hulk grabbed him from behind and the two monstrous behemoths struggled for control over the other. Doomsday got the upper hand catching Hulk by surprise with a right hook to the throat. Doomsday rolled onto his back throwing Hulk over his shoulder he turned towards Cap and Hawkeye and charged them Hawkeye fired his bow sending two arrows into Doomsday's face. Doomsday shook this off knocking Cap aside as his tried to protect himself with his shield. Sending the First Avenger flying into the air and crashing into a building. Hawkeye jumped around Doomsday as he tried to punch him and he went to fire his bow again however Doomsday grabbed him by the face and slowly began to crush his skull. Doomsday tore off Hawkeye's satchel before fully destroying his skull.

"You will regret that." Thor said.

Doomsday turned towards his new foe and braced for the attack as Thor swung his hammer at full force. Creating another powerful shockwave Doomsday roared in pain and began to punch Thor in the face and chest multiple times. Thor struggled to counterattack however he didn't need to as Ironman flew full speed into Doomsday he stopped in mid flight and fired a fully charged Unibeam blast hitting Doomsday in the forehead. Completely blinding him;

"Hulk Now! Attack Now!" Ironman yelled.

With that Hulk charged Doomsday punching him in the face multiple times as Hulk attacked Doomsday Captain America slowly walked out of the building holding his bleeding wounds. Hulk went to punch Doomsday again but he was pushed off of his foe. Doomsday jumped to his feet and knocked Ironman out of the way as he prepared to fire his repulsers. Thor came running up from behind Doomsday slamming his hammer into the back of his skull leaving a small crack in Doomsday's head. As Doomsday turned around to attack Thor the Cap came running up from behind him slamming his shield into Doomsday's skull further damaging his head wound. Captain America ducked underneath Doomsday's spiked fists and jumped into the air swinging his shield slamming into Doomsday's throat splintering his shield. As the behemoth fumbled backwards Thor swung his hammer hitting Doomsday in the knee breaking his leg. Doomsday growled in pain and frustration and slowly walked towards Thor blocking all of his hammer strikes. Hulk came running up from behind Doomsday and jumped onto his back. However Doomsday formed spikes on his back stabbing Hulk many times. Angered Hulk jumped off his back and grabbed him by the head holding Doomsday still. As he struggled to control over Doomsday Thor grabbed one of his arms making it harder for him to escape. Ironman charged up his unibeam and fired a massive beam into Doomsday's eyes blinding him once more. Doomsday threw Thor into Ironman and punched Hulk in the face with his spiked fists knocking him backwards. Ironman fired his repulsers multiple times further dazing Doomsday but it didn't last long. Doomsday charged Ironman and swung his fists smashing Ironman's shoulders sending him falling to the ground. Doomsday looked at his kill and looked up at Captain America who held his shield in the air. Doomsday roared at the Cap and went to attack him however he heard a beaming noise and looked down at Ironman who fired another unibeam blast hitting Doomsday in the face. With that the Cap charged Doomsday throwing his shield with all his might striking him in his throat. As he charged towards Doomsday he jumped into the air kicking Doomsday in the face knocking him backwards. Doomsday retaliated by swinging his spiked fists at Captain America smacking him across the face. As Doomsday looked around at the scattered corpses of the Avengers he looked to sky and saw a massive cloud forming the air around him. Thor spun his Mjolnir at high speeds generating a massive lightning strike hitting Doomsday in the chest dazing him. Hulk came running up and tackled Doomsday raising his fists in the air and hit the shield decapitating Doomsday.

"The day is ours." Thor said.

"A terrible cost." Hulk grumbled.  
>_<p>

"You think this is over I will return and kill you all." Doomsday roared.

Irritated Thor picked up Doomsday's head and flew into the air he swung his head multiple times and threw into the air sending the head of Doomsday into space. Thor flew back to New York City landing on the ground next to Hulk. The two men looked around the battlefield and slowly walked towards the Cap.

"Steve are you alright?" Thor asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Its time for me to go anyway I lived one heck of a life besides theres someone that I've missed for so long waiting for me." Cap said.

Thor stood up and closed Captain America's eyes and turned around to see Nick Fury.

"How is it that you always show up after a deadly battle Fury?"

"I guess I'm just that good." Fury replied. "Let me get the speech out of the way you guys saved the world again."

WINNER:

The Avengers:

Ironman: 149

Captain America: 210

Hawkeye: 101

The Incredible Hulk: 379

Thor: 267

WINS: 1106

Doomsday:

Immense Strength: 178

Doomsday Spiked Armor: 206

Spiked Fists/Gauntlets: 510

WINS: 894

Results:_ This was allot closer then expected Doomsday's regenerative powers and the fact that he killed Superman made this incredibly difficult for the Avengers however the combined strength of Hulk and Thor ultimately turned the tide of the battle. Having said that even with the help of their strongest fighters they could barely counter Doomsday's greater strength, durability and regenerative abilities but it wasn't enough for him to win._

"This seemed like such a lopsided battle considering the greater numbers and powers of the Avengers however taking away a few Avengers made it so close in the end the Earth's Mightiest heroes are the deadliest warrior or warriors." Rob explained.

Next on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Its a battle between the Classic Prime and the 2009 Remake Prime.

Optimus Prime G1: The calm and calculated leader of the Autobots who survived everything including death...

(Prime is seen battling Megatron punching him in the chest before pushing him backwards)

Vs.

Optimus Prime(ROTF): The shameful Michael Bay recreation of one of the greatest Autobots of all time...

(Optimus battles a Decepticon dodging his attacks before cutting off his arm and decapitating him)

**I've got more ideas**

**Soundwave G1 v. Strider Hiryu**

**The Prince & Elika v. Link & Midna**

**Delta Squad Battle Royale**

**Urdnot Grunt (Will fight the winner of the Delta free for all)**

**Green Lantern v. Ermac**


	6. Optimus Prime G1 v Optimus Prime(ROTF)

Optimus Prime G1: The first and greatest off all Primes...

(G1 Prime stands in front of his Autobots as he plans to attack his enemies)

Vs.

Optimus Prime(ROTF): The Autobot who loves killing everything...

(Prime(ROTF) charges at an enemy cutting down an opponent)

"This is a fight every fanboy has always wanted to see the original versus the remake both were excellent leaders and fighters though the original Prime was more of a leader and the remake Prime was more of a fighter." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've compiled on these two warriors were very similar however their weapons and armor were on opposite sides of a grease splattered spectrum." Marley said.

Prime G1:

Origin: Transformers Generation 1

Height: 28'

Weight: 4.3 Metric Tons

Armor: Apex Armor

Prime(ROTF):

Origin: Revenge of the Fallen

Height: 32'

Weight: 10 Metric Tons

Armor: Power Armor

Whenever these two warriors fought in their wars both used extremely lethal ranged weaponry Prime G1 attacks first with his

**Ion Blaster:**

**Range: 100 Yards**

**Magazine: Unlimited (Rechargeable)**

**Ammunition: Laser Beams**

"The Ion Blaster is Prime's primary weapons although he is described as a pacifist he was no stranger to violence and this blaster had range and accuracy unlike any other Autobot weapon." MKFreak said.

"Even though it was powerful he could never really kill with it since he was so noble he has shot Megatron dozens of times and failed to kill him. Having said that its power depends on the range and this weapons range is crazy considering the size of the man or transformer using it." Marley explained.

_However Optimus Prime(ROTF) has his own ranged weapon that is twice as effective..._

**The Chain Gun:**

**Range: 50 to 100 Yards**

**Magazine: Unknown**

**Ammunition: High Caliber Rounds**

"The Chain Gun was one of the three new weapon featured in Revenge of the Fallen. It was fast to fire and easier to reload it fires high caliber rounds and can easily take control over a battlefield." Marley said.

"The only down side is its slight lack of accuracy and power but do you really need to be accurate when firing around 1,000 rounds per minute at your enemies." MKFreak explained.

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"I like the Ion Blaster because it has the range and power however the Chain Gun is faster, lighter and easier to use." Marley said.

"Not only that but Prime G1 is a pacifist and Prime(ROTF) isn't he's a killer, edge: Chain gun." MKFreak said.

_In long range weapons Optimus Prime(ROTF) takes the edge with his Chain Guns..._

_Coming up the legendary bladed weapons of these two warriors are put to the test. Next Prime G1's shotgun is compared to Prime(ROTF)'s powerful cannon. Afterwards its the climatic showdown between the Original and the Remake who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_As their wars waged on both Prime's came equipped with two legendary blades._

**The Energon Axe:**

**Length: 8'**

**Weight: 90 lbs.**

"Now we all known Prime G1 is a pacifist however he will not hesitate to kill an enemy that threatened he or his men. His primary melee weapon is a large and heavy axe known as the Energon Axe." MKFreak said.

"The Energon Axe is strong and powerful it can shatter most swords or other weapons. The only defect is that it is incredibly heavy but that want matter because Prime is a massive robot." Marley said.

_Prime(ROTF) has his one bladed weapons_

**The Dual Energon Swords:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 70 lbs.**

"The Dual Energon Swords are incredibly sharp and durable blades which Prime used to take on the Decepticons at once, though many would argue this lets review the tapes of the movie." Marley stated.

_"So Prime goes through all this trouble to save Shia LaBeouf, thats right to save LaBeouf get over it. He finally got him to a secluded area were he could fight against the Decepticons. Prime fought against Starscream, Megatron and Grindor. Most people it was Blackout who came back from the dead but its another helicopter con. Prime tears of Grindor's face, takes off Starscream's arm. As his back was turned Megatron stabbed him through the back and killed him"_

"So he did hold his ground against three enemies at once but was tricked by the old were are you gag." MKFreak stated.

_We factored in the skills of each warrior as well as their overall effectiveness they had in battle with these weapons and found a difficult decision._

"I would have to say that both are very large and powerful blades though the axe is stronger and with the swords you have more then one weapon, edge: Even." Marley said.

"Again it comes down to the user and while Prime G1 is a pacifist he wouldn't hesitate to kill a foe and his axe can have enough strength to shatter the energon swords." MKFreak said.

_In melee weapons Prime G1 gets the edge with his Energon Axe..._

_Both warriors come equipped powerful weapons however their most powerful weapon pack one heck of a punch_

**The Smokestack Prime Gun:**

**Range: 50 to 100 Yards**

**Magazine: 8-Charged Rounds**

**Ammunition: Charged Power Rounds**

"The Smokestack Prime Gun is basically those two giant exhaust pipes that combines to make a weapon in a double-barreled shotgun like appearance. It can fired 8 charged rounds before needed to be reloaded." MKFreak said.

"This weapon is interesting to say the least its an exhaust pipe that combines to make a double-barreled power shotgun." Marley started. "Other then that this weapon is incredibly deadly well as deadly as a pacifist can be."

**Barrage Cannon:**

**Range: 60 Miles**

**Magazine: 6 Warheads per Seconds**

**Ammunition: Plutonium Tipper Warheads**

"One of the cool things about the remake Prime is his Barrage Cannon a technologically innovation towards Prime G1's famed Ion Blaster. Though it is much heavier and has a longer range to it fired 6 plutonium tipped warheads per second." Marley stated.

"These warheads were the equivalent to 3,000 pounds of TNT. So imagine what 3,000 pounds of TNT can do to Prime G1's face. Having said that the only down side to this weapon is its recoil and it's incredibly heavy whenever Prime fires it he needs to be in a position were he want tumble backwards." MKFreak said.

_We factored in the strengths and skills of each warrior and couldn't find an easy edge._

"The Barrage Cannon is too powerful in my mind its recoil is immense and so is its weight the smokestack prime gun is just as powerful as any other weapon in Prime G1s arsenal and its lighter and easier to carry." MKFreak said.

"I would have to say between the range and power of the Barrage Cannon and the maneuverability and power of the Smokestack Prime gun its just to close to call. However I give a slight edge to the Barrage Cannon based off its power." Marley said.

_In special weapons the warriors are even_

_Both warriors have powerful armor but which armor do our experts give an edge?_

"The Apex Armor of Prime G1 is protective against bladed weapons and projectiles mostly from projectiles having said that the one weapon it cannot stop is that Barrage cannon, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"Prime(ROTF)'s main disadvantage is the fact that his armor cannot protect against projectiles or blades as well as Prime G1s armor also considering the combined power of the Ion blaster and Prime Gun it just has to go to the more protective armor, edge: Apex Armor." Marley explained.

_For armor Optimus Prime G1 has the distinct advantage with his Apex Armor._

_Coming up our experts examine each warrior in their X-Factor Evaluations. Afterwards its the final battle who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First off we've got Training and this was dead even considering how long the two were fighting and how the fought both were rated at a 93. Leadership was a close debate however Optimus Prime G1 was more of a calm and calculated general while Prime(ROTF) was more of a charge head on into battle which cost him many men Prime G1 has the edge with a 100 to Prime(ROTF)'s 91. Next is Killer Instinct this was obvious though Prime G1 was a pacifist he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone compared to Optimus(ROTF) who killed dozens of enemies Prime G1 at a 58 to Prime(ROTF)'s 88. Tactics was obvious G1 Prime always had a plan and sometimes had a backup plan just incase while Prime(ROTF) would normally charge head on into battle quickly overwhelming his enemies with greater fire power and maneuverability Prime G1 has the edge with a 90 to Prime(ROTF)'s 60. Then you mention Maneuverability and you would think neither warrior would have the edge since their so large however Prime(ROTF) has the slight edge with a 66 to Prime G1s 64. This is because Optimus G1 is slightly smaller however even though he's smaller Prime(ROTF) can hold his ground against three Decepticons all at once." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob we've got our greatest matchup nearing an end every fanboy out in the world is still debating which is better but not its time to run the simulation." MKFreak said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_Calm and Calculated_

_(Optimus Prime G1 stands next to his team of Autobots giving them specific orders to attack their enemies)_

_Versus_

_All out Destruction_

_(Optimus Prime(ROTF) prepares his dual energon swords and charges head on towards an attacking Decepticon)_

_The Pacifist_

_(Optimus Prime G1 disarms Starscream with his Ion Blaster and lowers his blaster sparring his opponent)_

_Against the Aggressor_

_(Optimus Prime(ROTF) slashes Grindor multiple times before ripping off his face with his dual energon hook swords)_

_The Original_

_(Optimus Prime G1 and his Autobots stand in a defensive position against the Decepticons)_

_And the Remake_

_(Michael Bay stands on the set of Revenge of the Fallen standing in front of the model truck of Optimus Prime)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...!_  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Optimus Prime G1 in his vehicle form as he drove through the remains of Tokyo. Set on finding the person who turned the once great city to rumble. As he drove through the cities streets he saw another red and blue truck with blue flames chasing a massive Decepticon. Optimus Prime(ROTF) transformed and jumped onto the massive con and sent him crashing through a building and onto a construction site not to far away. Prime G1 rushed towards the scene only to see Prime(ROTF) raise his barrage cannon at the decepticon destroying the cons face.

"No!" Prime G1 shouted.

Optimus Prime(ROTF) recharged his Barrage cannon and looked behind him as Prime G1 drove right into him knocking him off is feet. As Prime(ROTF) fell to the ground Optimus Prime G1 transformed from his vehicle form into his robot form and stood in front of his foe.

"Why worry about the life of the decepticon?"

"I do not I only worry about the lives of all transformers I worry most about the preservation of Cybertron."

"Then why attack me?"

"I'm going to show you what it means to be a real leader."

"If thats hows its going to be." Prime(ROTF) started as he put away his Barrage Cannon and got into his attack position. "One Shall Stand!"

"One Shall Fall!" Prime G1 interrupted.

The Camera panned around both Primes and zoomed out showing the destroyed remains of the massive decepticon.

FIGHT!

Optimus Prime(ROTF) was the first to attack taking out his chain gun and firing hundreds of high caliber rounds down range at Prime G1. Most of the rounds hit the ground next to Prime G1's feet. However some of them made contact with Prime G1's apex armor. Optimus G1 returned fire with his Ion blaster knocking the Chain Gun out of Prime(ROTF)'s hands and hitting him in the shoulder plate knocking him backwards. Frustrated Prime transformed into his vehicle and charged towards Prime G1 who also entered his vehicle form. The two primes crashed into each other as the dust and smoke cleared the Prime's appeared in their robot forms as they struggled for control over the other. However Prime(ROTF) got the upper hand using his great size he punched Prime G1 across the face and drew his Energon Swords. Optimus G1 drew his energon axe and the two charged each other neither warrior gaining the edge. Prime(ROTF) growled in pain as Optimus G1 slashed him across the chest getting past his armor plating. Optimus Prime retaliated with a stab to G1 Prime's abdomen G1 Prime put away his Energon axe and drew his Smokestack Prime Gun pushing the larger Prime off of him. As Prime(ROTF) glared at his foe Prime G1 fired his Prime Gun shattering one of Prime's energy swords. He fired his Smokestack gun again however Prime(ROTF) rolled out of the way and drew his Barrage Cannon aiming at Prime G1. Optimus Prime G1 jumped backwards as Prime fired his Barrage cannon sending a single Plutonium tipper warhead into Prime G1s chest sending him flying backwards into a massive concrete wall.  
>_<p>

As the smoke cleared Prime(ROTF) walked towards the downed Prime G1 and raised his Barrage cannon aiming at Prime G1s head.

"Any last words?"

"This fight is far from over!" Prime G1 replied.

Before Prime(ROTF) could fire his Barrage cannon Prime G1 drew his Energon axe and swung it blindly knocking the massive cannon out of his face he swung his axe a second time cutting into Prime(ROTF)'s armor plating. Optimus roared in pain and drew his energy swords. The two warriors engaged in a fast paced melee fight with neither warrior gaining the edge. As Optimus Prime G1 loaded up a swing from his energon axe Prime(ROTF) stabbed Prime G1 in the arm platting with his intact energon sword. With his enemy incapacitated Prime(ROTF) swung his shattered Energon sword however G1 Prime dodged it and punched his foe in the face breaking his mouth guard. As Prime(ROTF) shook off the blow Optimus Prime G1 kicked him backwards. The two walked around each other Prime G1's arm was hanging close to the ground nearly cut off. Knowing his enemy was ineffective with one arm Prime(ROTF) ran towards G1 Prime throwing out two powerful punches knocking his opponent backwards. As readied to end Prime G1 with his energon sword Prime ducked underneath his foes sword swing and punched him in the back of the head. Prime(ROTF) spun around cutting off G1 Prime's arm. Optimus shouted in pain and jumped backwards dodging Prime(ROTF)'s sword slashes. Prime(ROTF) kicked Prime G1 backwards and traded his energon sword for his Barrage Cannon. Aiming his massive cannon at Prime G1's head he fired one round down range however Optimus G1 rolled to the side dodging the explosive round. As Prime(ROTF) focused his aim on his foe Prime G1 dove for cover grabbing his Ion Blaster and firing two shots down range hitting Prime(ROTF) in the chest knocking him backwards. Prime G1 jumped out from cover and charged his foe dodging the massive rounds fired from the Barrage Cannon. Frustrated Prime(ROTF) steadied his aim and fired another round down range, however Prime G1 had already fired his Ion Blaster hitting warhead as it shot out of the barrel blowing up in Prime(ROTF)'s face. Prime(ROTF) struggled to get to his feet he slowly reached for his chain gun however Prime G1 kicked the chain gun away from his foe. The two men glared at each other as Prime G1 raised his Ion blaster Optimus Prime(ROTF)'s chest and fired hitting the ground next to Prime's face.

"I've defeated you but I shall not finish you off for the sake of the greater good." Prime G1 said.

"Whatever happened to one shall stand and one shall fall?"

"You're the exception."

Prime(ROTF) roared as he drew his Energon sword and thrust into Prime G1's chest. The two Prime's glared at each other Prime(ROTF) looked at Prime G1 and saw that he had missed his spark. Before he could attack again Optimus Prime G1 put his Ion Blaster to his foes chest and fired destroying his spark and blowing out the other side of his foes back. Optimus Prime G1 lowered his Ion Blaster.

"I warned you." he started "We could've saved Cybertron but no you had to play was the better leader and now we know who is greater."

WINNER:

Optimus Prime G1:

Energon Axe: 108

Ion Blaster: 277

Smokestack Prime Gun: 129

WINS: 514

Optimus Prime(ROTF):

Dual Energon Swords: 170

Chain Gun: 196

Barrage Cannon: 120

WINS: 486

Results: _This was a close fight Prime(ROTF) had the more powerful weapons and has killed many transformers before without hesitation. However Prime G1's greater leadership, tactics and stronger armor made it much harder for his opponent at a further range which just happened to be his greatest strength thanks to his Ion Blaster._

"The tests and X-Factors made this an incredibly close fight however Prime G1's Ion blaster helped him pull of the victory because of its range and power. He's also a greater tactical mind learning out the power of the barrage cannon the hard way he figured out how to use it against his foe." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Our experts will examine the greatest Heroes of the Republic.

Delta Squad: The elite commandos of Grand Army of the Republic who took on their governments most dangerous missions...

(Boss, Sev, Fixer and Scorch fight their way through a Geonosian facility shooting down all who stood in their pathways)


	7. Delta Squad Battle Royale

"This episode of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction takes the Republics greatest heroes and pits them against each other as the four Clone Commando brothers of Delta Squad duel to the death." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this started by examining each warriors weapons, armor, skills and personalities." Marley said.

**RC-1138(Boss):**

**Weapons:**

**DC-17m Blaster Rifle**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

**Electrostatic Charge Detonator**

"Boss is smart, strategic with a strong since of loyalty and is a natural born leader. As leader Boss is the one with the plan and knowledge of his brothers skills he even scored higher on the training simulators then all of his brothers combined." Marley explained.

"He's also the only one on the team who has the same deep and rough voice as Jango Fett himself how did that work exactly we don't know." MKFreak started. "His primary weapons are the DC-17m Integrated Weapon System the standard firearm of the Republic Commandos. His other weapons include the DC-15 rechargeable pistol, a wrist-mounted vibroblade and electrostatic charge detonator which can disable droids and with enough power can also harm organic beings." he concluded.

**RC-1140(Fixer):**

**DC-17m Blaster Rifle**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

**Diversionary Flash Detonator**

"Fixer is the brains of the team he knows how to get past any security system and is one of the more disciplined commandos and he doesn't refer to his brothers nicknames." MKFreak said.

"Fixer is smarter then your average commando and is incredibly disciplined and very strong willed soldier. His primary weapons include the DC-17m blaster rifle, the DC-15s blaster pistol. A wrist-mounted vibroblade and a Diversionary Flash Detonator which is the equivalent to 10 standard flashbang grenades." Marley said.

**RC-1207(Sev):**

**DC-17m Sniper Rifle Attachment**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

**DC-15s Blaster Pistol**

"Sev the sniper of the team is physically stronger then his other brothers and is known for his brutal warrior like nature. HIs skills come from his tense sniper training and vengeful nature and sought to kill 3,000 Geonosians for his fallen Clone Commando brothers." Marley said.

"His primary weapons are the DC-17m Sniper Rifle Attachment like the DC-17m it can be modified to a blaster rifle or a sniper rifle. Though he uses it primarily as sniper rifle. He also wields a wrist-mounted vibroblade and the DC-15 pistol." MKFreak explained.

**RC-1262(Scorch):**

**DC-17m Anti-Armor Attachment**

**Thermal Detonator**

**Wrist-mounted Vibroblade**

"Scorch is the 'youngest' of brothers not by age but for maturity he likes his explosions and anything destructive such as flamethrowers, rocket launchers, grenades, etc. Unlike most of his brothers he lacks the common discipline and normally jokes around to much in battle.' MKFreak said.

"Even though he lacks the discipline he has a wider array of weapons at his disposal he has a cubit butt ton of thermal detonators and a DC-17 blaster rifle that has an Anti-Armor grenade launcher attachment and like all of his brothers he has a Wrist-mounted vibroblade though he rarely uses it because he prefers explosions over stealth." Marley said.

_Our experts considered the skills, weaknesses and weapons of each fighter which Commando is the Deadliest..._

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Boss and his three brothers as they flew through the buildings of Coruscant. The gunship came to an abrupt stop and the four commandos jumped off the carrier and walked towards a warehouse. The commandos prepped their weapons as the camera panned around them and zoomed out to show all Deltas aiming their weapons at each other.

FIGHT!

Sev was the first to attack firing his sniper rifle at Boss forcing him to take cover behind a crate. As Scorch and Fixer began to shoot at each other Fixer's shots hit Scorch in the shoulder plate injuring him. Frustrated Scorch loaded his grenade launcher and fired two blaster bolts at Fixer before firing his grenade launcher Fixer jumped away from his cover but was caught in part of the explosion dazing him. Scorch reloaded his grenade launcher and took aim at Fixer who unholstered his DC-15s blaster pistol. As Fixer fired his pistol Scorch rolled forwards into cover firing his grenade launcher. Fixer was thrown by the explosion and struggled to stand. Before he could stand Scorch threw a thermal detonator at him blowing him to smithereens.  
>_<p>

First Out: Fixer

Boss and Sev continued to fire at each other none of their shots meet their mark expect for one of Sev's catches Boss off guard and hits him in the shoulder. As Sev reloaded his DC-17m Scorch came running up from behind him firing two shots past Sev's helmet. Forcing Sev to take on two men at once he switched back and forth between shooting at Boss and Scorch until he was forced out of cover by a electro charge detonator thrown by Boss. Sev jumped out from his position and ran towards Scorch swinging his DC-17m knocking the rifle out of his brothers hands. Scorch retaliated with a punch that sent Sev falling backwards as Scorch drew his pistol Sev rushed him pushing his pistol out of the way and stabbing him in the chest with his vibroblade. Scorch grit his teeth in pain and collapsed to his knees and looked at Sev who retrieved his sniper rifle and shot him pointblank in the face.  
>_<p>

Second: Scorch

Sev reloaded his sniper rifle and ducked behind cover as Boss fired his DC-17m. As Boss fired his blaster rifle Sev quickly ran out of cover and fired two shots from his sniper rifle the first shot hit the top of the crate sending sparks flying in Boss' face the second knocked the rifle from his hands. As Sev adjusted his sights Boss jumped from cover firing his DC-15s pistol. Sev aimed his sniper rifle as well as he could and fired hitting Boss' wrist making him drop his pistol. Boss ran out of cover and picked up Fixer's DC-17m blaster rifle running into the warehouse. Sev continued to fire his sniper rifle but missed his shots. Frustrated Sev ran towards the warehouse and disassembled his sniper rifle into a standard rifle. He slowly crept through the warehouse checking every corner of the building. As he walked down into a second set of rooms he was followed quickly by Boss. Sev scanned the room and ventured inside of it and stealthily looked around for his leader. He heard Boss sneaking up behind him before he could react Boss stabbed him in the back with his vibroblade. Boss turned his brother around and loaded up another punch. However Sev managed to punch him in the stomach with his own vibroblade as Boss punched Sev in the throat. Sev fell to the ground growling in frustration before dying as Boss sat down holding his bleeding wound.

Third: Sev  
>_<p>

WINNER: Boss

Results: _After a tense battle Boss emerged victorious because he knew the strengths and weaknesses of his brothers his biggest threat being Sev's sniper rifle and marksmanship. So he did whatever he could to keep Sev at a range were he couldn't properly fire his sniper. Also even though Fixer was the second in command he just couldn't counter Scorch's powerful explosives after all he was just a technician and slicer._

"There is a reason why Boss is the leader of the team not for power or marksmanship but for strategy he knew the strengths of his brothers. Knowing the biggest threat was Sev's sniper skills however it was still a close fight considering Sev's warrior-like nature and his brutal approach to warfare." Rob explained.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Boss may taste victory now but the fight has just begun.

RC-1138(Boss): Leader of the elite team of Clone Commandos known as Delta Squad...

(Boss fires his DC-17m at a Super Battle Droid before stabbing it with his blade)

Vs.

Urdnot Grunt: Brutal Krogan who relied on his strength and hatred towards the Reapers...

(Grunt battles a large force of Ravagers tackling one and shooting it in the face with his shotgun)


	8. Boss v Grunt

Boss: The legendary clone commando who took on multiple foes and defeated them all...

(Boss fires his DC-17m taking down two Super Battle Droid before stabbing a Geonosian foot solider)

Vs.

Grunt: The powerful Krogan berserker who relied on his size and strength...

(Grunt runs through a cave system killing two Ravagers with his shotgun throwing a third Ravager off a cliff)

"Both of these combatants today are complete opposites on one end we have Boss the leader of Delta Squad and Grunt the berserker who loved to fight and kill." MKFreak said.

"Lets get this started." Marley said.

Boss:

Origin: Star Wars

Height: 6'

Weight: 176 lbs.

Armor: Katarn-class Commando Armor

Grunt:

Origin: Mass Effect

Height: 7'2"

Weight: 800 lbs.

Armor: Krogan Armor

_Both of these fighters come equipped with a wide array of weapons. Boss primary weapon is a portable blaster rifle_

**The DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System:**

**Range: 45 Meters (450 Sniper Rifle)**

**Magazine: 50 Rounds/1 Shot Anti-Armor Grenade Launcher (8 Sniper Rifle)**

**Ammunition: Ion Pulse Rounds/Anti-Armor Grenade (Encased Energy Rounds)**

**Rate of Fire: 200 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 11 Pounds**

"One of my favorite weapons in fictional history the DC-17m interchangeable weapon system. It can be used as a blaster rifle which can fire stunning electric shocks and fires 200 rounds per minute. The Sniper mode has two magnetized scopes firing powerful encased energy projectiles. The Anti-Armor Grenade Launcher is a one shot grenade launcher." Marley said.

"Its greatest form is the standard blaster rifle form. Like you said its fast and accurate two of the most important factors in any fight." MKFreak stated.

_Following Boss' impressive display Grunt retaliates with his favored Light Machine gun/Assault rifle combo_

**The M76 Revenant Assault Rifle:**

**Range: Unknown**

**Magazine: 60 Rounds**

**Ammunition: Disruptor Rounds/Armor Piercing Ammunition**

**Rate of Fire: 700 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 12 Pounds**

"The M76 Revenant is a light machine gun and assault rifle combination. Grunt used this weapon to keep control of the battlefield. With its rate of fire of 700 rounds per minute. Its not accurate but do you need to be accurate when firing nearly 1,000 rounds at your enemies." MKFreak explained.

"The fact that its an assault rifle gives its great maneuverability and the light machine gun allows for allot of fire power. Its disruptor ammo can damage shields and delivers increased damage to synthetics. And the armor piercing rounds obviously pierce armor." Marley said.

_After examining both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I like the M76 Revenant because it has more rounds to fire down range and its more powerful. However the combined killing power and accuracy of the blaster rifle and sniper gives it a slight edge." Marley said.

"Agreed accuracy and power against speed and power in my opinion accuracy matters, edge: DC-17mm interchangeable weapon system." MKFreak said.

_In long range weapon Boss takes the edge with his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System_

_Coming up Grunt fires back with his high-powered shotgun. Next Boss' efficient stealth weapon is compared to Grunt's size and strength. Afterwards its the final battle Boss the elite Republic commando or Grunt the Krogan Berserker who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_When not using his overpowered assault rifle Grunt carries a high powered shotgun_

**The M300 Claymore:**

**Range: Limited**

**Magazine: Single Shot**

**Ammunition: 8 High Powered Rounds**

**Rate of Fire: 8 rounds per minute**

**Weight: Immense**

"The M300 Claymore is Grunt's secondary/primary firearm its incredibly powerful and heavy. If any ordinary human tried to fire this weapon they would be seriously injured or killed. However any strong Krogan like Grunt could use take its recoil as if it was a pillow case." Marley said.

"Its one draw back is that it is a single shot weapon. So you cannot relay on speed with this weapon. The power of its blasts is more then enough to obliterate anything in front of it." MKFreak stated.

_Boss fires back with his own firearm_

**The DC-15s Heavy Blaster Pistol:**

**Range: 45 Meters**

**Magazine: 250 shots (Rechargeable)**

**Ammunition: Charged Energy Projectiles**

**Rate of Fire: 70 rounds per minute**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

"Though not as powerful as the Claymore the DC-15s blaster pistol makes up for its lack of power with speed and precision. It can hold 250 rounds and fires 70 rounds per minute. The fact that it is rechargeable is a huge advantage giving Boss greater speed then Grunt. However he'll need to wait a few seconds to let it charge." MKFreak explained.

"The pistol can fire eight consecutive shots of pure energy though 7 can only be fired before needed to be recharged. As its recharging you can fire one more shot if needed." Marley said.

_Our experts found an unanimous edge for secondary firearms_

"Normally I would give it to the weapon which is faster however I don't care how fast and accurate the pistol is you get hit with that shotgun and you're a goner, edge: Grunt." Marley said.

"Agreed more power and higher chances of a lethal blow, edge: M300 claymore." MKFreak said.

_Grunt's Claymore gives him a distinct advantage in secondary firearms_

_When battling against greater numbers these two fighters most also rely on there melee weapons. Boss strikes first with his vibroblade_

**Vibroblade:**

**Stats: Mounted on Knuckle plate**

**Spring-loaded**

**Length: 9 Inches**

**Weight: 4 Ounces**

"We examined this weapon previously however there is plenty more to it. The blade it mounted on the knuckle plate and because it is spring-loaded a flick of your wrist turned a not so powerful punch into a lethal puncture wound." MKFreak stated.

"It can kill weaker foes like B1 Battle Droids and Geonosian foot soldiers. However it also has the power to take down large Trandosians which were stronger and deadlier then any other Krogan." Marley explained.

_Grunt's most lethal weapon isn't even a weapon at all when fighting against the Reapers he relied on his immense strength_

**Brute Strength:**

**Stats: Can kill a Ravager in one punch**

**Incredible punching power**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: N/A**

"Grunt is an incredibly strong Krogan Berserker his size and strength surpass Boss' skills and training twice over. In battle he relies on strength over speed taking down Ravagers with his fists." Marley said.

"Even with his strength he is not immortal he's just your standard berserker. If he takes to much damage he will soon loose stamina. However in the final battle can he get past the firepower and training Boss brings to the table and win." MKFreak said.

_Our experts factored in each warriors strengths and skills and found a difficult decision._

"I can't really decide Grunt has his size and strength to his advantage however this isn't the first time Boss fought against someone who was bigger and stronger then him. Between strength and experience I can give no edge." MKFreak said.

"I would also call it even however the fact that Grunt is larger and can kill a man with one punch gives him my edge, edge: Grunt." Marley said.

_In melee weapons Grunt gets the edge with his brute strength_

X-Factor Evacuations:

"First off we have training and Boss takes this because like any clone he was trained to be a fighter from a young age. While Grunt was trained to be a warrior by the Krogans Boss gets this with a 89 to Grunt's 88. For tactics Boss is an expert tactician and used his weapons to great success, Grunt relied on his size and strength Boss was rated at a 90 to Grunt's 58. Next we're looking at strength and Grunt takes this by a landslide he is twice a large as Boss and three times stronger Grunt gets a 100 to a 88 for Boss. Experience was another factor Boss takes he's fought against more foes and foes similar to Grunt who relied on strength and size. Boss was rated at a 87 to Grunt's 64. Next we have endurance and Grunt gets this with a 100 to Boss' 91. Finally were looking at fatigue and Boss takes this because even with his greater size and strength Grunt has little stamina if he takes to much damage he will grow weaker. Same goes for Boss however his katarn-class commando armor enhances his maneuverability and is stronger. Boss was rated at a 79 to Grunt's 68." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob the weapons were leaning towards Grunt and the X-Factors were split down the middle lets see who is the deadliest warrior." MKFreak said.

_It'll be a battle of opposites_

_Training and Experience_

_(Boss takes on a large force of Battle Droids)_

_Against Strength and Stamina_

_(Grunt kills two Ravagers with his fists)_

_An Elite Commando_

_(Boss is seen standing on a deceased Trandosians in front of the scourged remains of a battlefield)_

_A Brutal Berserker_

_(Grunt takes on multiple Ravagers killing two his his Claymore before punching another and throwing a second Ravager off a cliff)_

_Only one can be the victor_

Robert clicks the switch and the battle opens up two Grunt as he walked through the remains of a battlefield. He came across a wounded Clone Trooper begging for mercy. Grunt laughed and crushed the clones head with his foot. Seconds later an explosion sent him flying backwards. He stood up and looked at Boss as he loaded his Anti-Armor Attachment. The Camera panned around the two fighters before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Grunt grabbed his M76 Revenant Assault Rifle and fired a flurry of rounds down range striking the dirt at Boss' feet. As fired his M76 Boss ran for cover firing his DC-17m Blaster rifle. Grunt grit his teeth in pain as he was hit in the abdomen twice. Furious Grunt threw his assault rifle to the side and ran towards Boss. Before Boss could react his opponent grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him across the field. Boss stood up and retrieved his DC-17m retreating into a complex. Grunt reluctantly pursued his enemy taking out his Claymore.

As he looked for his opponent he stopped dead in his tracks as Boss fired DC-17m Sniper Attachment. Grunt ran towards Boss firing his shotgun hitting Boss in the shoulder wounding him. Boss limbed away but before he could flee Grunt tackled him. The two struggled for a second Grunt went to finish off his foe with a powerful punch however Boss rolled out of the way and brought his fist up stabbing Grunt in the face with his vibroblade Grunt reeled back in pain as Boss ran further into the complex. Grunt stood up and pursued his foe. The Krogan Berserker made his way down a hallway as Boss jumped from cover firing his grenade launcher sending Grunt flying backwards. Boss walked towards his incapacitated foe and raised his rifle to finish him off. Before he could fire his rifle Grunt jumped to his feet punching Boss in the stomach and face. The Krogan Berserker kicked Boss backwards knocking him down. His enemy incapacitated Grunt slowly drew his Claymore and loaded another round taking aim at Boss' chest. Before he could fire Boss rolled onto his back kicking the shotgun out of Grunt's hands drawing his blaster pistol putting four consecutive shots in Grunt's face.

K.O!

Results: _This was a very close fight too close to be exact. It came down to Grunt's size and strength against Boss' tactics and experience. Even though he was stronger Grunt couldn't counter the superior training, experience and ranged weaponry of Boss._

Boss:

Wrist-mounted Vibroblade: 13

DC-15s Heavy Blaster Pistol: 45

DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System: 450

WINS: 508

Grunt:

Brute Strength: 79

M300 Claymore: 95

M76 Revenant Assault Rifle: 318

WINS: 492

"For both of these fighters long range weapons were their deadliest weapons however the combined killing power of his DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and greater tactical mind turned the tide of the final battle. It was still close considering Grunt's strength and more powerful Claymore." Marley said.

"I can't believe it I really thought Grunt was gonna when this fight. I guess Boss experience and tactics helped him win once again. Grunt relied on his strength and nothing else. And Boss fought against Trandosians who are more dangerous then Krogans." MKFreak stated.

Next on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Its a battle between two of the greatest villains of video games and comics.

Shang Tsung: The soul devouring nearly unstoppable sorcerous...

(Shang Tsung stabs an Kano with his sword before teleporting behind him and consuming his soul)

Vs.

Darth Bane: The cruel and calculated true lord of the Sith...

(Bane takes on two Jedi Knights throwing one backwards with his force wave while stabbing the latter with his lightsaber)


	9. Shang Tsung v Darth Bane

Shang Tsung: The Sorcerous of Doom.

(Shang Tsung is seen battling an opponent stabbing him with his sword before destroying his skull with a powerful kick)

Vs.

Darth Bane: The Legacy of the Sith.

(Darth Bane is seen walking through the scourged remains of a small village with his lightsaber at his side)

"Every video game or comic book has its good guys. However every hero needs a villain. Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat and Darth Bane from Star Wars." MKFreak said.

"The stats we found on these two were surprising. Both were physically and psychologically strong. Bane was larger and stronger whereas Shang Tsung was faster and more agile." Marley said.

Shang Tsung:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

Darth Bane:

Origin: Star Wars

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Armor: Orbalisk Armor

_Both of these villains come armed with an impressive arsenal of weapons designed to kill Shang Tsung's best weapon is designed for surprise attacks_

**The Straight Sword:**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

**Stats: Designed for swift thrusts (Perfect for Surprise attacks)**

"Shang Tsung is one tricky sorcerous this straight sword is as it name suggests straight and incredibly sharp. He saves it surprise attacks and he's remarkably skilled with this weapon." MKFreak said.

"He can use it many different attacks from the simple yet deadly thrust which sends that sharp blade through anything in front of it. Also he can teleport around the battlefield and use it in a very deceptive slash." Marley explained.

_(Shang Tsung stabs an opponent with his sword before teleporting behind him and decapitating his foe)_

_Following this gruesome display Darth Bane retaliates with his own deadly blade_

**The Lightsaber:**

**Length: 3.5'**

**Weight: 9 Ounces**

**Stats: Cuts through everything in its path (Crimson Blade)**

"Bane is a formidable foe he's skilled with his fighting styles using his orbalisk armor and lightsaber skills to control the battlefield. Its simple everybody knows that lightsabers can cut through everything except other lightsabers." Marley explained.

"The lightsaber used by Bane isn't like your standard Sith lightsaber it has a crimson crystal which adds further power to the user. Combined with his armor Bane is almost unstoppable." MKFreak said.

_(Bane battles a Jedi knight stunning him with his force lightning and stabbing him through the face with his lightsaber)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both warriors and found an unanimous edge._

"Shang Tsung's sword is designed for sneak attacks other than that its just your standard sword. Bane's lightsaber on the other hand cuts through anything and everything, edge: Darth Bane." MKFreak said.

"Agreed with his orbalisk armor Bane can heal from wounds much faster then before. His Crimson crystal increases his force abilities as well as his lightsaber skills, edge: Darth Bane." Marley said.

_For short range weapons Darth Bane gets the edge with his lightsaber_

_Coming up these two villainous fighters unleash their famous ranged attacks. Next Shang Tsung's soul absorption is compared to Bane's Dark Side Force Powers. Afterwards our experts examine each warrior in the X-Factors. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Shang Tsung has a ranged attack that sends flaming skulls at his enemies_

**Flame Skull:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Tsung has unlimited supply of skulls that can be thrown at his enemies (Flames increase damage)**

"How many flame skulls can a evil sorcerous hold? The answer is allot Shang Tsung can throw these flame skulls at his enemies. These flaming skulls cause blunt force trauma as well as incineration." MKFreak said.

"He's got allot of flame skulls however it takes some time for them to fly down range their rather slow. Having said that he seems to use it as a distracting weapons. Once his foe has blocked said skull he could either fire another or attack them with his sword." Marley explained.

_(Tsung sends a flame skull at an opponent hitting him in the forehead knocking him backwards)_

_Darth Bane counters Tsung's skulls with his own ranged weapon_

**The Force Push:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Bane can knock foes off their feet and block projectiles (Power Increased 100% with Orbalisk)**

"Bane's force push is basic and surprising powerful. With his orbalisk armor increasing his force powers by approximately 100% he can create a powerful force that knocks down everything in front of it." Marley said.

"The Push is also great at countering projectiles he could simply raise his hands and send any projectile by to it thrower." MKFreak explained.

_(Bane uses his force push on an opponent sending him flying backwards)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"I can't really give a direct edge Shang Tsung has more flame skulls at his disposal while Bane is a very powerful force wielder, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Tsung's flames can cause more trauma and Bane's push is more powerful." Marley said.

_In ranged weaponry the edge even_

_With Darth Bane ahead Shang Tsung intends to even the score with his more powerful weapon_

**Soul Absorption:**

**Regenerative Powers**

**Gives memories and Skills of every soul he's stolen**

**Souls: Scorpion & Sindel**

**Scorpion: Kunai-Spear**

**Sindel: Agility & Banshee Scream**

"Now everybody in the world knows about Shang Tsung's powers. Once when he was found cheating in a mortal kombat championship Tsung was cursed by the elder gods. This curse made him age until he died. The one way to prevent this fate Shang Tsung gained the ability to steal souls." MKFreak said.

"Not only can he steal souls he also can also transform into anybody who he absorbed. This soul absorption also regenerates his health and gives him multiple skills and abilities." Marley said.

_(Shang Tsung transformers into Scorpion throwing his Rope Dart into Kano pulling towards him and punching his foe in the forehead sending him flying backwards)_

_Darth Bane has his own legendary abilities which can be increased with his orbalisk armor_

**Dark Side Force Powers:**

**Increased 100% w/. Orbalisk**

**Unlimited Power**

**Abilities:**

**Force Lightning: Sends powerful beams of electricity**

**Force Choke:**

**Force Wave: Increases knowledge and power**

**Death Field: Destroys everything in its path**

"Bane is a powerhouse with his Orbalisk and already powerful force abilities. Even without his armor his death field and force lightning destroy anything and anyone in front of it. Now imagine that power increased by 100%." Marley said.

"He can gain power and knowledge through force wave stun foes with force push choke them out with force choke and of course stop hearts with his force lightning. However his most powerful ability is the death field an incredibly powerful attack that uses compressed energy though it takes time to charge up and is very tiring." MKFreak stated.

_(Bane stands in front of a squad of Republic Soldiers as they the soldiers fired their rifles at Bane he created a massive death field and obliterated every soldier in its path)_

_We factored the skills and strengths of both fighters_

"Shang Tsung can steal Bane's soul thats all I care about, edge: Shang Tsung." MKFreak said.

"This is a tough one Bane is incredibly powerful with the force but Shang Tsung could incapacitate him and then steal his soul, edge: Shang Tsung."

_In abilities Shang Tsung takes the edge with his soul absorption_

X-Factor Evaluations:

"First we have power and this goes to Darth Bane in a landslide because his orbalisk increases his already increased power by 100% it was still close considering Shang Tsung's soul absorption Bane at a 100 to Shang Tsung's 92. Next we've got experience and Shang Tsung has the advantage because he's 500 years old and has absorbed thousands of souls. He takes this with a 98 to Bane's 88. For fatigue Shang Tsung is 500 years old and is still fighting and winning sometimes Bane is much younger and his orbalisk gives him additional physical and mental strength it was close but Bane has it with a 84 to Shang Tsung's 80. Killer instinct was a difficult debate like any other Sith lord Darth Bane is a killer Shang Tsung has killed thousands of people before expect he does it to survive. Bane is killing for power and because he's been programed to kill trained from such a young age. Bane takes this with a 90 to Shang Tsung 87. Our last X-factor is inspiration and Shang Tsung is fighting for himself in order to survive he nearly allowed Shao Kahn to conquer Earth but failed to do so. Bane introduced a new rule for the Sith that lasted for thousands of years and spread fear across the galaxy he takes this by a landslide with a 94 to Shang Tsung's 58." Rob explained.

Two Villainous Fiends will face off

A Cruel and Calculated Sith Lord

(Bane battles a Jedi Knight stabbing him in stomach with his lightsaber before incinerating another with his force lightning)

An Evil Soul Devouring Sorcerous

(Shang Tsung charges an opponent throwing a flaming skull at him before teleporting behind him slashing him across the chest)

The Legacy of the Sith

(Darth Bane is seen in his Orbalisk with his lightsaber by his side and lightning jolting from his fingertips)

The Sorcerous of Doom

(Shang Tsung battles Sindel stabbing her with his straight sword before absorbing her soul)

In the end only one will be the victor  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Darth Bane as he walked through the remains of an ancient temple. Shang Tsung had appeared behind the Sith Lord and threw a flame skull at his opponent. Bane sensed this and sent the skull back at Tsung with his force push. Shang Tsung threw a second flame skull deflecting the reflected skull. Darth Bane drew his lightsaber and ignited it as the camera panned around the room showing both villains.

FIGHT!

Shang Tsung ran towards Darth Bane who swung his lightsaber Shang Tsung disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Bane throwing another flame skull hitting Bane in the back. Frustrated Darth Bane swung his lightsaber at Tsung who ducked underneath the blade. Shang Tsung punched Bane multiple times in the chest before catching him in the jaw. As Bane fumbled backwards Shang Tsung ran towards him. Bane looked up at Shang Tsung and began to choke him with his force choke. Tsung struggled for a moment before teleporting across the temple. Darth Bane gave out a booming war cry that shook the temple before charging his foe. Shang Tsung transformed into Scorpion and threw his rope dart at Darth Bane who cut it in half with his lightsaber. Tsung quickly transformed into Sindel sending a power soundwave at Bane who shook it off and shot out his hands pulling Sindel towards him at the last moment Bane threw out his other hand knocking Sindel on the ground unconscious.

Darth Bane walked around Shang Tsung raising his lightsaber above his head before he could strike down his incapacitate foe Tsung teleported behind him kicking him in the back of his helmet knocking it off. Angered Bane swung his lightsaber at Shang Tsung who dodged the blows. As Bane loaded up a powerful swing Tsung jumped backwards sending a flame skull at his opponent knocking him backwards. Before Bane could retaliate Shang Tsung picked him off his feet and began to slowly absorb his soul. Bane struggled for a few moments preform sending a powerful jolt of electricity into Shang Tsung's abdomen. The two men looked at each other as Bane ignited his lightsaber Shang transformed into Bane himself. Surprised Bane jumped backwards as Tsung thrust his sword at him. Shang Tsung's sword was stopped by Orbalisk Shang Tsung blocked Bane's lightsaber with his straight but was surprised to see it cut his sword in half. Bane swung his lightsaber again cutting the sword in half again. As Bane readied another swing Tsung knocked him backwards with his force push. Bane and Tsung charged up a death field. The two men nearing completion of their respected death fields Bane ignited his lightsaber and threw at Shang Tsung piercing the orbalisk and sticking out his back. Tsung collapsed to one knee as Bane launched his death field. Both death fields met in the center of the temple causing a massive explosion as the smoke cleared both were laying on the ground Darth Bane stood up shaking his head and picking his lightsaber of Tsung's abdomen. As Shang Tsung transformed back to his original form his devoured souls flying out of his corpse.

K.O!

Results:_ After a back and forth struggle Darth Bane emerged victorious thanks largely in part of his dark side force abilities and his instantly lethal lightsaber. Shang Tsung was fast on his feet and his soul absorption made this an incredibly close fight. However Shang Tsung couldn't counter Bane's immense force powers and lightsaber skills._

Darth Bane:

Lightsaber: 199

Death Field: 22

Dark Side Power Powers: 283

WINS: 504

Shang Tsung:

Straight Sword: 142

Flame Skull: 34

Soul Absorption: 320

WINS: 496

"Shang Tsung nearly pulled off the victory however he couldn't counter Darth Bane's more powerful force powers and lightsaber skills. He just took too much damage at the beginning of the battle. And he couldn't harm Bane because of his orbalisk" Rob explained.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction Its our first ever Female fight between two of the most famous Femme Fatales in fictional history.

Ivy: The vengeful dominatrix...

(Ivy is seen swinging her snake sword at the camera)

Vs.

Sindel: The corrupt Queen of Edenia...

(Sindel grabs for the camera and screams at it before it explodes)

**Here is our remaining schedule for season 1.**

**Ivy v. Sindel**

**Bitterman v. The Ranger**

**Black Orchid v. Mileena**

**Ghost Rider v. Etrigan the Demon**

**Asura v. Hulk**

**Punisher v. Batman**

**Chun-Li v. Sonya Blade**

**The Rake v. Slenderman**

**Aquaman v. Rain**


	10. Ivy v Sindel

Ivy: The Snake Sword wielding dominatrix...

(Ivy twirls her Snake Sword wrapping it around a foe slinging them in the air summing her alchemy powers disintegrating them)

Vs.

Sindel: The fierce Queen of Edenia...

(Sindel fights Johnny Cage stunning him before grabbing his face screaming into his ear and blowing up his skull)

"This is it two of the fiercest female combatants in video games. Ivy from Soul Calibur against Sindel from Mortal Kombat." MKFreak said.

"The stats we compiled were interesting both were tall and were incredibly agile. Though Ivy was more suitable for melee and ranged combat thanks to her snake sword. Sindel was more of ranged combatant stunning her foes with her thunderous and booming screams." Marley said.

Ivy:

Origin: Soul Calibur

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

Sindel:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both Ivy and Sindel are famous for their magical feats however Ivy is a master of everything at her disposal including_

**The Valentine:**

**Length: 9 Meters (Snake Sword**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Incredibly versatile (Inflicts more damage as a Snake Sword**

"Ivy's greatest advantage in battle is her power snake sword with one of the dumbest names in video game history right behind Klungo's potions. Seriously the Valentine really." Marley said.

"Other then its ridiculous name Ivy can control the battlefield with swift and deadly strikes. Her most deadly attack is a stealthy underground attack. Her others attacks include wrapping the blade around her opponents entangling them." MKFreak said.

_(Ivy battles Nightmare knocking him backwards with her Valentine before striking him down with a two handed swing)_

_Sindel strikes back with her own melee weapon_

**The Kwan Dao:**

**Length: 5'-6'**

**Weight: 40 lbs.**

**Stats: Versatile (Sindel's experience can inflict great slashing damage)**

"The Kwan Dao is incredibly versatile and it has a better name compared to the Valentine. Sindel is incredibly skilled with this weapons. She can use its shaft to obliterate her foes just by spinning the shaft. And uses its sharp blade to cut into opponents." MKFreak.

"There is one thing we haven't yet talked about the Kwan Dao is cumbersome. Though Sindel doesn't really care she can spin with so fast it can destroy almost everything in its path." Marley said.

_(Sindel is seen fighting Sonya Blade jumping around the battlefield slashing her opponent before completely obliterating her with a power slash)_

_After examining each weapon which do our experts give an edge?_

"Despite its stupid name I would have to give it to the Valentine its more versatile and its 3 feet longer when used as a snake sword, edge: Ivy." Marley said.

"Agreed the Kwan Dao is incredibly damaging however I see the range of the Valentine making it hard for Sindel to close the distance needed to use the Kwan Dao, edge: Snake sword." MKFreak said.

_In Melee weapon Ivy takes the slight edge with her Snake Sword_

_Coming up we examine Sindel and Ivy's powerful magical abilities. Next our experts analyze each femme fatale in their X-Factors. Afterwards who will win in Deadliest Warrior of Fiction First ever cat fight…?_

_Sindel's deadliest weapon is her powerful and thunderous screams_

**Ultrasonic Screams:**

**Banshee Scream: The powerful thunderous skull busting scream**

**Levitate: Doesn't involve screaming but still is an ability**

**Star Screamer: Purple Fire Ball**

**Double Star Scream: Purple Fire Ball x2**

"Sindel like any other Edenian posses powerful magical abilities. Her main attack the Star Screamer is incredibly effective. She can also use her double star screamer which is twice as deadly as the star screamer because well she fires two balls of flames instead of one." Marley said.

"She can also levitate and is known for her most powerful and deadly ultrasonic scream. Known as the Banshee scream. Its called the Banshee Scream this attack can kill weakened foes. Overwhelming her enemies with an ultrasonic scream that blows up their skulls." MKFreak stated.

_(Sindel flies around Johnny Cage stunning him with multiple purple fireballs before blowing up his skull with her banshee scream)_

_Following this impressive display Ivy responds with her own mystical powers_

**Alchemy/Summoning:**

**Sphere Trap: Traps enemies in a magical sphere**

**Magic Fire: Increases the damage of her Snake Sword**

**Nightmare's Claw: Stopped aging and 'breathed' life into her sword**

"Ivy's father was a skilled alchemist and she mastered alchemy/summoning powers. She used Nightmare's Claws to breath life into her sword. And she is incredibly skilled with all of her magic powers." MKFreak said.

"Despite being a skilled magician Ivy has limited attacks. She can use a magic that involves fire which somehow increases the damage of her snake sword. Her sphere trap obviously traps her opponents in a sphere allowing her to attack with either her sword or other magic." Marley explained.

_(Ivy fights Cervantes trapping him in a magical sphere and charging him tearing him apart with her snake sword)_

_After examining each warriors our experts found an unanimous edge._

"I like Ivy's summoning/alchemy however Sindel's ultrasonic screams and ability to levitate are too much for Ivy's alchemy to counter." MKFreak said.

"I agree Ivy has pretty limited powers Sindel has more powerful and versatile magic, edge: Sindel." Marley said.

_For magical abilities Sindel takes the edge with her ultrasonic screams_

X-Factor Evaluation:

"First off we've got Endurance both Ivy and Sindel have been fighting for a long dang time against multiple opponents we rated both at a 79. Next is Magic and this was given to Sindel hands down though both are incredibly skilled magicians she has more at her disposal. Sindel takes this with a 88 to Ivy's 81. Hand to Hand Combat goes to Ivy because even though her sword has a stupid name she can use in multiple attacks. Ivy has this with a 90 to Sindel's 60. Finally were looking at Maneuverability and again Ivy is skilled in hand to hand combat and although Sindel can fly she isn't as fast or deadly it was still close with Ivy rating a 84 to Sindel's 76." Rob explained.

"Okay Rob we've got all the weapons plugged into the sim and we've considered all the X-factors. Lets head to the sim and see who will win in our first cat fight." MKFreak said.

It's a fight that will be remembered for centuries to come.

As Magician

(Ivy summons an sphere trapping an opponent before cutting them apart with her sword)

Battles Magician

(Sindel levitates in the air and shoots dozens of purple flame balls at a foe)

Female

(Ivy swings her Snake Sword slashing Cervantes' face in two)

Against Female

(Sindel blows up Liu Kang's skull with her powerful banshee scream)

Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior…  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Ivy training with her Snake Sword. As she practiced Sindel came walking up behind her. Ivy heard Sindel and raised her snake sword in the air.

"Get lost!"

Sindel laughed and shot a purple fire ball at Ivy who blocked it with her sword and countered slamming her sword into the ground. Sending dozens of blades shooting out of the ground. Sindel saw this and jumped into the air and began to levitate. The camera panned around the two before zooming out…

FIGHT!

Ivy summoned a sphere trapping Sindel for a brief moment. Sindel broke free from the sphere and fired multiple balls of flame at Ivy who flew backwards. Ivy struggled to stand grabbing her wounded shoulder. Angered Ivy slung her snake sword at Sindel knocking her out of the air. Sindel landed perfectly on her feet and quickly drew her Kwan Dao blocking Ivy's snake sword. The two women were evenly matched until Sindel jumped backwards dodging most of the snake sword though she was scratched across the stomach. As Ivy loaded up another swing Sindel raised her Kwan Dao Valentine slammed onto the shaft of the Kwan Dao shattering it. Shocked Sindel dodged Ivy's snake sword before leaping into the air. Ivy swung her snake sword which Sindel managed to dodged. Sindel shot out a single star screamer knocking the sword from her foes grip. Her opponent unarmed Sindel jumped in front of her punching and kicking her in the chest multiple times. Sindel continued her onslaught for a brief moment before jumping into the air firing multiple star screamers at Ivy clouding the entire battlefield. As the smoke cleared Ivy slowly rose and looked around for Sindel who came running up behind her and punched Ivy in the face. Before Ivy could react Sindel grabbed her skull and screamed into her face. Her screams grew louder and louder until her ultrasonics blew out the back of Ivy's skull. Sindel dropped Ivy's lifeless body and walked off searching for another opponent.

K.O!

Results: _Ivy's snake sword allowed for faster strikes and while Sindel's star screamer wasn't that effective she could easily overpower Ivy with her banshee scream. Not to mention Ivy couldn't defend against magic. Also Sindel can easily kill Ivy even without her Kwan Dao using her superior strength._

Sindel:

Kwan Dao: 173

Banshee Scream/Star Screamer: 346

WINS: 519

Ivy:

Valentine: 220

Alchemy/Summoning: 261

WINS: 481

"Even though Ivy held many of the X-factors and was an incredibly skilled sword fighter. Sindel's greater magical powers and strength proved to much for her. Sindel is an expert with her Kwan Dao however she has proven to be able to kill men with just her fists not to mention Ivy cannot defend agains magic and what was Sindel's main weapon magic of course." MKFreak said.

In 2 Weeks Its a fight between two of the greatest Protagonists from one of the 90's greatest video games.

Bitterman: The protagonist who single handedly battled the Stroggos.

(Bitterman aims his BFG10,000 at the camera)

Vs.

The Ranger: The first and greatest protagonist known as 'QuakeGuy'

(The Ranger fires his plasma gun at the camera)

**I have come up with a few more match ups which will appear at some point**

**Knuckles the Echidna v. Rayman**

**Vegeta v. Mewtwo**

**Peter Griffin v. Homer Simpson**

**Pokemon Battle Royale (Diamond)**

**Yoshi v. Kirby**

**Bayonetta v. Dante**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battles Royale (1987 TV Show/Mirage Comics/2003 TV Show/2014 Movie)**

**Leonardo v. Kabal (Has nothing to do with the Battle Royale)**

**Motaro v. Glenstorm**

**Daleks v. SPARTANs (This was confirmed by MKFreak to be ScarecrowMainFan's idea)**

**Devastator G1 v. Voltron**

**Scorpion v. Sub-Zero (I intend to end this argument once and for all I've already begun development and research)**

**Superman v. Thor**


	11. Pyramid Head v Executioner Majini

**I've struggled with my research and I've decided not to do Bitterman v. Ranger. So instead I will be replacing it with a belated Halloween Special. At first I thought I wouldn't do a Halloween Special because I'm not much of a horror person. However MKFreak helped me change my mind. So here it is my first ever Halloween Special matchup.**

Pyramid Head: The menacing monster of Silent Hill...

(Pyramid Head swings his great knife at the camera)

Vs.

Executioner Majini: The Axe-wielding behemoth from Resident Evil...

(Executioner Majini swings his hammer/axe onto the camera)

"Fear has many shapes and sizes and no killer nor psycho can compare to these two behemoths. As Pyramid Head the terror of Silent Hill battles Executioner Majini the axe wielding zombie from Resident Evil." MKFreak said.

"Both fighters are gargantuan and incredibly terrifying lets take a look at their stats." Marley said.

Pyramid Head:

Origin: Silent Hill 2

Height: 8'2"

Weight: 520 lbs.

Armor: None

Executioner:

Origin: Resident Evil

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 318 lbs.

Armor: None

_Whenever Executioner Majini slaughtered his foes he wielded the a powerful weapon_

**The Axe/Hammer:**

**Length: 8'**

**Weight: 145 lbs.**

**Stats: Serrated axe blade causes immense damage, Maul can obliterate any ordinary human-being**

"The Axe/Hammer is the primary weapon of choice of Executioner Majini. It is obvious what this weapon is based off its name, 'Axe and Hammer'." MKFreak stated.

"The Axe has a serrated blade and can easily cut a human in half. While the maul is powerful enough to obliterate almost everything in its path. Although incredibly heavy Majini can swing this weapon with ease." Marley explained.

_(Executioner Majini walks through a scourged village raising his axe above his head cutting a single standing human in half from head to toe)_

_Pyramid Head is armed with his own powerful weapon which is incredibly deadly_

**The Great Knife:**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 160 lbs.**

**Stats: Strong enough to cut through cold-hard Steel (like a hot knife through butter) surprisingly versatile**

"Pyramid Head's great knife is an absolute killing machine. It has decent range and can easily cut through metal as if it was butter." Marley said.

"The Great Knife is also surprisingly versatile despite its weight. Although Majini's axe is longer the great knife is 30% heavier. Though the weight doesn't seem to slow him down at all since he can swing it with just one hand." MKFreak explained.

_(Pyramid Head raised his Great Knife blocking the Missionary's arm blades before knocking her backwards and decapitating her)_

_After examining both weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"I would have to call this one even the Axe is longer and deals more powerful blunt force trauma while the Great knife is more versatile and has more options, edge: even." Marley said.

"Agreed one has range and power while the other has speed and maneuverability I cannot give a direct edge." MKFreak said.

_For melee weapons the edge is even_

_Coming up Pyramid Head and Executioner Majini take aim at one another with their secondary weapons. Afterwards Pyramid Head and Executioner Majini will meet in a battle to determine who will be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...?_

_When his great knife isn't enough to satisfy his murderous intent Pyramid Head can rely on his secondary weapon_

**The Great Spear:**

**Range: N/A**

**Weight: 80 lbs.**

**Stats: Incredibly long with rusted metal tip (lightweight and extremely durable)**

"Even though he is primarily seen using his great knife Pyramid Head has an incredibly long spear he could use incase he looses his great knife or if he just wants to impale somebody." Marley said.

"Like the great knife it is on the heavy side however that doesn't matter because Pyramid Head can wield this weapon as if it weighed as much as a piece of paper." MKFreak explained.

_(Pyramid Head spears a women in through the stomach with his spear before ripping of her head)_

_Following this impressive weapon Executioner Majini comes to battle with his own killing tool_

**Grappling Hooks:**

**Range: 2'**

**Weight: 40 lbs.**

**Stats: Limited range, can hook and entangle opponents**

"Many of the images and bosses that feature Executioner Majini have shown grappling hooks strapped to his back. Using Marley's distinct knowledge of grappling hooks and considering Executioner Majini's fighting style we can say that he uses these to entangle and snare his opponents." MKFreak explained.

"Although we cannot prove this we can only use our knowledge of his attacks which include his attacks in the movie. We can safely say he uses these grappling hooks only if he needs to and during those intense situations." Marley stated.

_(Majini stabs an Umbrella Corp guard in the shoulder with his grappling hook before flinging him over his shoulder)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both combatants and found an unanimous edge._

"Though I like the idea of the Majini using his grappling hooks to snare and entangle his opponents I can't see that killing Pyramid Head, edge: Great Spear." MKFreak said.

"Agreed Majini might be able to carry more then one grappling hook the great spear is twice as deadly and you only need one to get the job done, edge: Pyramid Head." Marley said.

For mid range weapons Pyramid Head takes the edge with his Great Spear

_It's two of fictions most terrifying foes_

_Behemoth_

_(Pyramid Head stands in front of the camera with his bloodied Great Knife at his side)_

_Versus Behemoth_

_(Executioner Majini charges at the camera swinging his axe/hammer destroying the camera)_

_Only one can be the Deadliest Warrior  
><em>_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to a smoke filled factory. As gunshots break the silence in the factor Executioner Majini is seen slowly approaching two guards. The two men fired their pistols at the behemoth with little success Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer cutting one of the men in half while swing his maul at the latter completely obliterating his chest. Executioner Majini approached a large door and began to swing his axe/hammer. The clashing of metal could be heard on the other side of the door. He swung his axe once more knocking it down as a gargantuan figure appeared on the other end of the room. Pyramid Head held his Great Knife over his shoulder and his Spear by his side. The two behemoths stopped their advances and began to eye each other. Pyramid Head slammed his spear into the ground holding his Great Knife in both hands before charging Executioner Majini. The two giants met and began to swing their weapons at each other. Neither warrior was gaining an edge. Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer knocking the Great Knife from Pyramid Head's hands. Pyramid Head dodged another swing from his axe/hammer and ran towards his spear. He turned towards his foe and knocked him backwards before spearing him through the belly. Executioner Majini shook it off and took out one of his grappling hooks stabbing Pyramid Head in his head. The two struggled for a minute or two before Majini picked Pyramid Head off his feet and throwing him into a wall.  
>_<p>

Pyramid Head jumped to his feet in a flash and grabbed his Great Knife and narrowly deflected Executioner Majini's axe/hammer. Executioner Majini swung his axe/hammer once more however Pyramid Head ducked under the swing and slashed Executioner Majini across the stomach. Executioner Majini retaliated with a flurry of swings from his axe/hammer breaking Pyramid Head's defensive. He swung his axe/hammer again however Pyramid Head blocked it and knocked it to the side spinning around and slamming into Executioner Majini's head. Majini's fumbled forwards and roared in frustration swinging at Pyramid Head a swing his foe was able to dodge. As Pyramid Head loaded up a swing Executioner Majini struck him in the stomach with his maul sending him flying backwards crashing through a wall. Executioner Majini walked towards his incapacitated foe and swung his axe, Pyramid Head rolled out of the way and thrust his great knife into Majini's leg. Executioner Majini and Pyramid Head growled at one another before Majini swung his axe knocking the Great Knife out of the way. The two were stuck in yet another standstill as Executioner Majini swung his axe Pyramid Head brought his Great Knife up in a two-handed swinging cutting off one of Majini's arms. Executioner Majini swung his axe a second time however Pyramid Head jumped backwards and swung his blade cutting off one of his legs. With his foe incapacitated Pyramid Head thrust his blade through Majini's chest. Tearing his blade through his chest and cutting his body in half. Majini's corpse slumped over as Pyramid Head grabbed his chest tearing off a huge chunk of flesh. Pyramid Head slammed his great knife in the ground and raised the bloody chunk of meat in the air giving out a powerful roar.

K.O!

Results:_ This was a very close and brutal battle both combatants were evenly matched up however Pyramid Head's great knife and spear proved too much for Executioner Majini. Not to mention Pyramid Head was incredibly difficult to kill. Even though Majini was a zombie one swing from Pyramid's great knife and off goes his head._

Pyramid Head:

Great Knife: 416

Spear: 112

WINS: 528

Executioner Majini:

Axe/Hammer: 379

Grappling Hook: 93

WINS: 472

"I'm surprised I thought Majini's axe/hammer would obliterate Pyramid Head. However it's difficult to kill somebody who is basically possible to kill. Not to mention Executioner Majini is a brainless non-intelligent zombie while Pyramid Head was a programmed killer." MKFreak said.

Next on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction its a battle between two of fictions fiercest berserkers.

Hulk: The radioactive shapeshifting behemoth...

(Hulk reaches out for the camera with his massive fist)

Vs.

Asura: The vengeful Guardian general...

(Asura gives out a ferocious roar as he throws punches at the camera)


	12. Hulk v Asura

Hulk: The mean green fighting machine...

(Hulk is seen battling Thor taking Thor's mighty hammer to the face shaking it off before punching Thor in the face)

Vs.

Asura: The vengeful Guarding General...

(Asura throws out thousands of punches screaming ferociously before throwing out a powerful punch leveling a massive foe)

"Anger, rage, frustration or vengeance these are the textbook definitions of a powerful superhero or antihero. Hulk the radioactive superbeast of the Avengers and Asura the vengeful Guardian General." MKFreak said.

"The stats of both warriors were off the charts both were stronger then most characters in fiction Hulk can match the strength of Thor and Wolverine and Asura can kill a planet sized god with a fury of punches. Lets take a look at their stats" Marley said.

Hulk:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 7'

Weight: 1,400 lbs.

Armor: None

Asura:

Origin: Asura's Wrath

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 400 lbs.

Armor: None

_When battling against numerous enemies Hulk dominated the battlefield with his powerful fists and strength_

**Brute Strength:**

**Range: Limited**

**Punching Force: Immense**

**Stats: Strong enough to match the power of Thor and 'skilled' enough to battle the Avengers**

"Hulk is a powerhouse if he gets to angry of course, however, his power does have certain limits if he takes too much damage he will transform back into his more vulnerable state of Bruce Banner." Marley said.

"Though it doesn't seem to happen that much thanks to his healing powers. Hulk is strong enough to match the power of Thor, and the entire Avengers. He's survived multiple explosions though he has hard time dealing with his unresolved daddy issues. But! Hey don't we all." MKFreak said.

_(The Incredible Hulk runs through a wall of Hellfire Missiles before jumping into the air destroying to jet fighters with one punch)_

_Asura has his own brute strength paired with ultra strong gauntlets_

**Brute Strength & Gauntlets:**

**Range: Limited**

**Punching Force: Immense (Increases 10 fold after every transformation)**

**Stats: Strong enough to obliterate a planet destroying gargantuan god (power increases 100% with every transformation)**

"If you fanboys/gals don't enjoy this review please proceed to the battle below but this is how we do things here." MKFreak started. "Like his new opponent today Asura is a powerhouse his strength increases based off of his Mithra power levels."

"Asura's strength increases approximately 100% with each form he changes into. However even in his standard form and with the help of six additional arms he can destroy a god twice the size of a planet." Marley explained.

_(A six-armed Asura ferociously throws out thousands of punches before throwing out another that obliterated a planet sized god)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"I have call it even yes Asura's strength and speed increases each time he transforms however factor in Hulk's healing powers and superior strength and I can give no edge." MKFreak said.

"Agreed both are strong and incredibly durable the only difference is Hulk's healing powers, edge: even."

_For close range weapons the edge is dead even_

_Coming up the super powered special attacks of these two berserkers are compared. Next our experts examine Asura and Hulk's alternate forms. Afterwards who will be the Deadliest warrior...?_

_Whenever battling the Avengers Hulk shook the battlefield with a powerful round of applause_

**Thunderclap:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Hulk claps his hands hard enough to create a thunderous blow (This attack only works if he is close to his foe)**

"Hulk is strong enough to create a powerful shockwave that destroys everything in its pathways just with a simple round of applause. Though it is only deadly when you're extremely close to your targets." MKFreak explained.

_Asura returns fire with his own special ability_

**Asura's Wrath:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Asura can channel Mithra's power and in his Six-Armed Vajra Form he is strong enough and fast enough to destroy a god twice the size of a planet (requires a large amount of Mithra powers)**

"Like I said before Asura is immensely powerful depending on his state of being and the amount of Mithra powers he's absorbed. He once used the so called 'Asura's Wrath' to obliterate a god the size of planet." Marley stated.  
>Our experts factored in the strengths and weaknesses of both fighters and found an unanimous edge.<p>

"Asura's Wrath abilities can kill ten times faster then Hulk's thunderclap not to mention he has killed a stronger and much larger foe before, edge: Asura." MKFreak said.

"Agreed 1101%, edge: Asura's Wrath

_For special abilities the edge goes to Asura for his Wrath_

**Alternate Forms Comparisons:**

**Bruce Banner:**

**High Levels of Intellect**

**Normal Human strength and speed**

**Extremely observant**

**The Incredible Hulk:**

**Want like him if he's angry**

**'Incredible' strength, speed and durability**

**Healing factors**

**Not tactical**

**Lacks certain restraints**

**Limited abilities**

**Power is on a Timer **

**Asura:**

**Superhuman Abilities**

**Skilled Fighter**

**Martial Arts Master**

**Vajra Asura(Most Common form)**

**Six-Armed Vajra Asura(Divined Mithra power increased strength and speed)**

**Berserk Asura(If rage peeks he transforms into an alternate being of the Six-Armed Vajra Asura w/. yet another power increase)**

_It'll be a battle of pure power_

_Berserker_

_(Hulk slams his fists on the ground in front of the camera dozens of times)_

_Against Berserker_

_(A six-armed Berserk Asura stands in front of the camera his eyes glowing red)_

_Only on can be the Deadliest Warrior..._

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Bruce Banner as he worked on a review for Deadliest Warrior of Fiction by MarleyTucker101. Before he could finish his review Asura crashed through the wall behind him making him jump up from his chair and stub his big toe on the table in front of him.

"Ow!..I hurt my big toe!"

Asura chuckled and was surprised to see Bruce Banner transform into a green behemoth. Asura stared at Banner in confusion and was sent fly backwards from a powerful upper cut.

"You! Made Hurt Hulk's toe! Hulk smash!"

The Camera panned around the two before zooming out

FIGHT!

Hulk and Asura ran towards each other throwing out two powerful punches that met and shook the ground beneath them. Asura continues his onslaught punching Hulk in the face multiple times. As he went to punch him again Hulk jumped into the air and brought his hands down onto Asura's head slamming his face into the ground. Before Asura could get back up to his feet Hulk clapped his hands dozens of times sending multiple shockwaves into Asura's chest. Hulk stopped his applause and went to finish off Asura but his enemy was nowhere in sight.

Asura appeared behind Hulk with his red glowing eyes and with six additional arms on his back. Hulk turned towards Asura only to receive thousands of punches that sprayed blood on the ground below. Asura punched Hulk in the stomach but had little effect on the behemoth. Hulk retaliated with the punch to Asura's face as Asura railed back and forth in disarray Hulk grappled him. The two berserkers struggled for a while though Hulk gained the upper hand flinging Asura into the air. Asura flew down to the ground before he hit the ground Hulk jumped up into the air and slammed his fists on his chest sending crashing into the ground below creating a massive crater. Hulk slowly walked up to the crater and looked inside of it and saw a bright flash before his eyes. Blinded Hulk shook his hands in front of his face once he regained his sight he saw a Berserk Asura charging him Asura restarted his oppressive onslaught throwing out thousands of punches hitting Hulk in the stomach and head. Hulk began to grow angrier and angrier until he finally cracked blindly throwing out a right hook catching Asura in the jaw. With his opponent stunned Hulk slammed him onto the ground. As he slammed onto the ground a second time Asura punched him in the forehead. The two berserkers charged one another and began to punch each other over and over again until the battlefield was clouded with sand and dirt.

As the sand cleared Hulk slowly transformed back into Bruce Banner. Berserk Asura roared ferociously as he charged him throwing out a powerful punch which obliterated Banner's entire chest cavity. Bruce's head landed not too far away from his mangled corpse as Asura looked around the horizon transforming into his original form.

K.O!

Results:_ This was a difficult fight to resolve there is no doubt that Hulk's healing powers could protect from the Six-Armed Vajra Asura and the Vajra Asura. Having said that their is no possible way he could survive the unstoppable form of Berserk Asura. Not to mention Hulk's only advantage is battle is his short temper while Asura relies on is his mastery of martial arts._

Asura:

Brute Strength & Gauntlets: 210

Asura's Wrath: 330

WINS: 540

Hulk:

Brute Strength: 290

Thunderclap: 170

WINS: 460

"At the end of the day it came down to who these guys were and who they defeated. Hulk can match the power of Thor but transformed into Bruce Banner shortly after. Asura destroyed a planet sized god and didn't suffer a scratch. Asura's power levels increased immensely and in his final Berserk form his power levels were over 1,000,000% thats a lot o' power and his wrath is so powerful not even Hulk could survive it." Marley explained.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction were going to examine two famed fictional Native American combatants who've been rivals for the past decade.

Chief Thunder: The Mystical defender of Native Americans who seeks revenge over his brother's death...

(Chief Thunder throws a lightning bolt at Black Orchid before leaping into the air and chopping down onto her shoulders with his tomahawks)

Vs.

Nightwolf: The spirit manipulating Shaman of Mortal Kombat charged with protecting Earthrealm...

(Nightwolf summons an energy tomahawk slinging it Goro before transforming into a wolf and devouring his foe)

**Our first season is coming to a conclusion and so is 2014. We've still got two more chapters to go featuring the most infamous and viscous combatants yet.**

**Here are the last two fights,**

**Cole MacGrath v. Alex Mercer**

**Black Orchid v. Mileena**

**And the official schedule for season two (No dates yet)**

**Quan Chi v. M. Bison**

**Terminators v. Cybermen**

**Aquaman v. Rain**

**Krogans v. Sontarans**

**Akuma v. Raiden**

**General RAAM v. Saren Arterius**

**Kig-Yar v. Geonosian**

**COGs v. Cerberus**

**Nightwing v. Jade**

**HYDRA v. Cobra**

**Mai Shiranui v. Skarlet**

**Deadpool v. Deathstroke**

**Shinnok v. Nightmare**

**Commander Shepard v. Master Chief**

**Frost v. Killer Frost**

**Eddie Brock v. Bane**

**Special Matchup1: Nintendo Villains Army on Army Battle**

**Special Matchup2: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale**


	13. Chief Thunder v Nightwolf

**Author's Note(s): Happy Thanksgiving everyone this fight was all MKFreak's idea. Explaining the theme of Native American combatants. I just want to say that I've done a lot o' research on both fighters. Also I don't hold any bias towards any side Killer Instinct or Mortal Kombat. Of course I'm speaking for myself not MKFreak. Oh well enough of that lets go ahead and get this started.**

Chief Thunder: Killer Instinct's avenging mystical defender of Native Americans...

(Chief Thunder walks out onto a platform twirly and swinging his tomahawks ready to fight)

Vs.

Nightwolf: The powerful Shaman of Mortal Kombat charged with protecting Earthrealm...

(Nightwolf stabs an opponent with his spiritual daggers summoning a massive bolt of lighting melting his skin off)

"Native American culture has inspired thousands of movies, comics and video games. Today we've got two legendary fictional Native American fighters from two rivaling video games. As Chief Thunder from Killer Instinct battles Nightwolf the Shaman from Mortal Kombat." MKFreak said.

"We found some crazy stats on these two warriors both were tall and incredibly muscular. Though Thunder was stronger and Nightwolf was faster. For now lets look at their stats." Marley said.

Chief Thunder:

Origin: Killer Instinct

Age: 47

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 295 lbs.

Armor: None

Nightwolf:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Age:?

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 207 lbs

Armor: None

_Both of these Native American combatants come equipped with a massive arsenal of weapons however their deadliest is magic. Thunder strikes first with_

**Shadow Abilities/Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Control over lightning (Immune to electrical attacks) Shadow Abilities increase speed and attacking power**

"Thunder is known for his mystical abilities like his rival he can manipulate Lightning and is Immune to most electrical attacks. However his Shadow abilities make him an unyielding opponent allowing him to focus his tomahawks or lightning and enhance their damage and speed." MKFreak explained.

_(Chief Thunder is seen battle T.J Combo using his Shadow abilities to slice his shoulders before summoning a lightning bolt striking his opponent in the chest)_

_Despite Thunder's incredible Shadow Powers and Lightning Manipulation Nightwolf responds with his own impressive display of magical attacks_

**Shaman Techniques/Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Control over lightning (Immune to electrical attacks) Shaman techniques grant the ability to create weapons and transforms into a wolf**

"Nightwolf is an expert Shaman he can use his Shaman techniques to create a multitude of weapons from tomahawks, to knives, bows and arrows. He can also channel electric attacks through multiple Fatalities; Including his trademark Ascension fatality whenever he charges up his spiritual daggers with lightning and plants them on his opponent's shoulders before summoning a massive beam of light completely incinerating them." Marley explained.

_(Nightwolf is seen battling Goro stunning him with a lightning bolt to the forehead before transforming into a Wolf and tearing out his throat spraying blood everywhere)_

_After examining both warriors abilities which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm gonna have to call it even both have similar abilities and have blow by blow counters for me it just come down to the user and who attacks first, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

"I have to disagree sure they both have similar powers however the combination of Shaman techniques and lightning manipulation gives Nightwolf a slight edge he can create weapons and reflect attacks, edge: Nightwolf." Marley said.

_For abilities the edge goes to Nightwolf's Shaman Techniques & Lightning Manipulation_

_Coming up the ranged attacks of these two men are put the ultimate 'test'. Next the famed close range axes of these two rivals are compared. Afterwards Thunder's all out offensives go head to head with Nightwolf's precise defensives. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

_Both of these combatants are skilled in hand to hand combat however both come armed with respected ranged weaponry, Thunder strikes first with his signature weapon_

**Lightning Bolts:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: One single bolt STUNS enemies a charged bolt deals incredible damage**

"We've been over this before Thunder can manipulate lightning and use it against his enemies. His signature lightning bolt is brought down from the sky and can strike his opponents from above its range is limited but its damage varies it can knock healthy foes off their feet but can kill those who are mortally wounded." Marley explained.

_(Chief Thunder uses his Shadow Sammamish powers strikings Spinal with a series of strikes from his tomahawks before calling a massive lightning strike upon Spinal obliterating him)_

_Nightwolf responds to this overpowered lightning bolt with his Spiritual bow & arrow_

**The Spirit Bow:**

**Range: Unknown(Long)**

**Weight: Unknown(Lightweight)**

**Stats: Can create a bow using Shaman powers, fires spiritual arrows**

"As stated before Nightwolf can use his Shaman abilities to create a bow and arrow this 'weapon' can fire two types of arrows. The standard spirit arrow is fast and accurate he can also channel enough spiritual energy to fire multiple arrows at his opponents. His red spirit arrow which travels faster and hits harder then his other arrows." MKFreak explained.

_(Nightwolf creates a spirit bow and fires multiple arrows into his opponents chest before firing a red arrow sending it spiraling down range piercing all the way through his chest)_

_Both Native American fighters have displayed incredible abilities but which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"Again it comes down to the user Nightwolf is a skilled Shaman and his spirit arrows allow for greater rate of fire and more power compared to an overpowered lightning bolt, edge: Spirit Bow & Arrows." Marley said.

"Agreed though the Lightning Bolts is more power and damaging you can't forget that in our scenario it's not about one hit one kills its all about multiple hits also its easier dodging a lightning bolt than it is dodging arrows, edge: Nightwolf." MKFreak said.

_After a fairly lopsided debate Nightwolf has the edge in long range with his Spirit Bow and Various Arrows_

_Despite Nightwolf's dominance in the past two categories Thunder is unfazed and intends to even it out with his signature weapon(s)_

**Tomahawks:**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: Under 10 lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Short and compact design allows for powerful strikes and increases his chances of earning deadly combos Cons-Smaller size makes it difficult in close quarters against larger weapons**

"Thunder is a skilled combatant he revolves around swift, precise and focused movements. These include slashing weak points such as joints and tendons. He also overpowers his enemies with his Shadow Sammamish powers. These powered strikes vary from striking his opponents skulls and throats to his trademark Shoulder Chop wear he jumps into the air and slams his axes onto his foes shoulders." MKFreak explained.

_(Thunder delivers a series of precise strikes on his opponent before leaping into the air bringing them down on their skull cutting it in half)_

_Nightwolf responds to these Shadow-powered tomahawk(s) with his own signature slashers_

**The Energy Tomahawks:**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Can create numerous axes w/. spiritual powers doubles as a projectile(sharp enough to decapitate in a single swing) Cons-Projectile tomahawks make him vulnerable to a counterattacks**

"The tomahawks Nightwolf have are not only longer than Thunder's but they're sharper too. He can use them in multiple attacks from simple slashes and cuts to incredibly damaging projectiles digging into skulls and decapitating in single swipes." Marley said.

_(Nightwolf fights Goro summoning a single tomahawk chopping into his forehead)_

_Both combatants are incredibly skilled fighters but which do our experts give an edge?_

"I'm honestly torn Nightwolf has more Energy tomahawks at his disposal whereas Thunder is more skilled and has his Shadow-powers, edge: Even." Marley said.

"I can't agree more both have their distinct advantages and disadvantages for me it comes down to the user and with that I'm calling it even." MKFreak said.

_For close range weapons both warriors are even_

_With the final battle nearing and his opponent in the lead Thunder has one additional ability that assists him in every situation_

**Shadow Sammamish:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Pros-With his Shadow-powers Thunder's strikes are more focused, precise and damaging Cons-Despite the power if he misses he is left exposed for a counterattack**

"The Shadow Sammamish aid Thunder in almost any situation fighting an overpowered Cyborg no matter split hit head in two. Fighting a nameless female combatant in close quarters no problem throw her in the air and slam her on the ground. In all seriousness the Shadow-powers give Thunder total control over the battlefield depending on his enemies strengths and weaknesses." Marley explained.

_(Chief Thunder is seen fighting Fulgore throwing him in the air and slamming him on the ground below charging up a powerful swing cutting off his arms before spinning around delivering a series of swings to the Cyborgs face)_

_Nightwolf counters these powered strikes with his greatest defense_

**The Reflector:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Varies(Depends on projectile)**

**Stats: Pros-Sends all projectiles back at his opponents also can absorb the projectile and regain some of his health Cons-Takes some time to charge up and as he absorbs the projectile he's left wide open**

"With his various powers Spiritual and non-Spiritual Nightwolf can create a mystical aura around his body and can send projectiles back at his opponents. He also absorbs said projectile(s) and uses them to heal himself from his wounds." MKFreak explained.

_(Nightwolf reflects one of Sindel's Star Screamers sending it back at her hitting her in the face while absorbing a second star screamer fully healing himself)_

_Our experts have considered the strengths, weaknesses and skills of both fighters and found an unanimous edge._

"Thunder's Shadow Sammamish powers are more powerful as they increase his striking speed and force, allowing him to overpower any challenger sure the reflector can reflect projectiles and heal Thunder's lightning bolt isn't like any ordinary projectile, edge: Thunder." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Shadow-powered strikes increase Thunder's striking force while giving him a speed boost along with it, edge: Shadow Sammamish." Marley said.

_In a battle between short range Offense versus Defense Thunder has the edge with his Shadow Sammamish abilities_

_Our experts have considered each fighters strengths, weaknesses and skills. Now its time to end this ultimate rivalry once and for all._

_It's a battle between two video game rivals._

_As Native American..._

_(Chief Thunder is seen walking onto a stage with his tomahawks at the ready and his chest and face covered with war paint)_

_Fights Native American..._

_(Nightwolf walks across a field before running into an enemy summoning a lightning bolt immediately killing the foe)_

_A Vengeful Spirit_

_(Thunder fights Fulgore swinging his tomahawks in a triplex cutting the cyborg across the chest before summoning a massive lightning bolt from the sky obliterating the cyborg)_

_Versus_

_A Spiritual Manipulator _

_(Nightwolf battles Sindel firing two spirit arrows into shoulders before transforming in a Wolf jumping onto his opponent clawing her and biting her neck over and over again)_

_In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior..._  
>_<p>

Nightwolf is seen standing in a forested area practicing his Shaman techniques summoning a Spirit Bow firing a single arrow into the center of a tree stump. Unbeknownst to him Chief Thunder has been watching from a distance, Thunder slowly walked down the hillside towards Nightwolf. As he neared Nightwolf his shadow could be seen on tree in front of Nightwolf. Who saw the shadow and turned towards Thunder firing a spirit arrow at Thunder. Thunder jumped up into the air as Nightwolf fired three more arrows completely missing him. Nightwolf charged up a red arrow and fired striking Thunder in the shoulder. Thunder grit his teeth in pain and landed on his feet tearing out the arrow looking up at his rival before the camera panned around the two men and panned out.

FIGHT!

Thunder retaliated with a triplex Nightwolf dodged the first 2 swings but was caught off guard by the third fumbling backwards. As his opponent jumped into the air and brought his tomahawks above his head. Nightwolf saw this summoned two tomahawks blocking the strike and countered with a slash to Thunder's chest. Angered Thunder channeled his Shadow Sammamish powers and punched Nightwolf in the jaw sending him flying into the air Thunder grabbed Nightwolf by the throat and slammed him on the ground. Nightwolf struggled to stand as Thunder summoned a massive lightning bolt incinerating the ground around him. Thunder moved into the smoke and was attacked by a wolf he struggled for second or two as the wolf bit and clawed him. The Chief gripped the wolf by its tail and slung it over his shoulder throwing it into a tree. Nightwolf transformed back into his human form and stopped himself before crashing into the tree. Thunder jumped into the air and swung both of his tomahawks however his opponent jumped over said attack and summoned one tomahawk slashing Chief Thunder across the face knocking him backwards. Nightwolf summoned a lightning bolt from the sky but Chief Thunder walked through the attack retaliated with his own electrified attack Nightwolf attempted to defend from the lightning bolt with his reflector but was left stunned and overwhelmed. With his opponent stunned Thunder began to attack him with a series slashes Nightwolf managed to block most of these attacks. Wolf used his reflector and knocked Thunder off his feet.

Combo BREAKER...!

Nightwolf summoned two energy Tomahawks and slung them both down range. Chief Thunder managed to dodge the first but had his shoulder sliced by the second. Thunder and Nightwolf eyed each other for a moment and charged one another. The two were caught in a standstill with neither gaining a distinct advantage. Thunder gained the upper-hand with a Shadow Slice cutting Nightwolf's ankle. Nightwolf held his foot in agony as Chief Thunder continued his onslaught. Slicing deep into Nightwolf's abdomen Thunder channeled his Shadow Sammamish powers and punched Nightwolf in the face sending him into the air. He jumped into the air after him and tossed him trees sending him crashing through the trees. Thunder walked towards Nightwolf and swung his tomahawks. However Nightwolf used his reflector and broke Chief Thunder's offense. Nightwolf quickly summoned a tomahawk and swung it slashing his opponent across the chest cutting deep into his stomach. Thunder fumbled backwards Nightwolf swung his tomahawk hitting Thunder's wrist cutting off his hand. As Nightwolf swung his other tomahawk Thunder blocked it with his own tomahawk and countered however Nightwolf jumped backwards. Nightwolf summoned a Spirit Bow and fired multiple arrows at Thunder hitting him in the chest multiple times. Stunning him Nightwolf quickly summoned two Spiritual dagger and charged them with lightning. Jumping into the air and stabbing Thunder in his shoulders. Thunder roared in pain and kicked Nightwolf off of him. Before he could advance onto his opponent Nightwolf summoned a massive beam of light striking Chief Thunder who screamed in agony. As the smoked cleared Thunder's incinerating remains stood in places Nightwolf summoned two tomahawks slinging one at Thunder decapitating him while throwing the latter at his decapitated head as it flew into the air. Nightwolf jumped up into the air and caught the tomahawk holding Thunder's head in the air muttering,

"Flawless Victory! Fatality!"

K.O!

_Results: Both Chief Thunder and Nightwolf had similar abilities and weapons however the deciding factor was Nightwolf's superior Shaman Techniques and his instantly lethal weapons. This was still close considering Thunder's strength and immediate damage of his Shadow Sammamish ability._

Nightwolf:

Shaman Techniques/Lightning Manipulation: 206

Spirit Arrow: 58

Energy Tomahawks: 177

Reflector: 110

WINS: 551

Chief Thunder:

Shadow Abilities/Lightning Manipulation: 96

Lightning Bolt: 63

Tomahawks: 122

Shadow Sammamish: 168

WINS: 449

"This was a very close fight both had similar weapons and similar abilities. They also had blow by blow counters Nightwolf's reflector could end most of Thunder's onslaughts though it couldn't reflect the lightning bolt. Sure Thunder's Shadow Sammamish powers are powerful his defenses are lacking. Nightwolf is evened out he has his Shaman Techniques for attacking and his reflector for defense. In the end superior techniques and weaponry allowed Nightwolf to pull off the victory." MKFreak said.

Next time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' It's a battle between two powerful Telepathic fighters

Silver the Hedgehog: The Telepathic hedgehog of the future...

(Silver is seen fighting Sonic using his telepathic powers to knock him off his feet before summoning a mass meteor sending it crashing towards hyperactive hedgehog)

Vs.

Deoxys: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokemon...

(Deoxys battles Rayquaza healing itself from the latter's attacks before creating a powerful energy sphere striking Rayquaza in face)

**Had to change up the schedule again upon doing more research I found that Cole MacGrath versus Alex Mercer has been done too many times. However B. Orchid v. Mileena is still happening just not until next time. This is MarleyTucker101 sighing off saying don't forget to Read, Review and Favorite. Also Happy Thanksgiving.**


	14. Silver the Hedgehog v Deoxys

Silver the Hedgehog: The telekinetic hedgehog of the future...

(Silver enters his super form before fighting Sonic summoning a massive meteor sending his opponent running)

Vs.

Deoxys: The Psychic-type Legendary Pokemon...

(Defense Forme Deoxys takes a powerful blow from Rayquaza before retaliating with it's own attack ending Rayquaza spiraling to the ground)

"Telekinesis is a power everyone on Earth wishes they could replicate. And no other telekinetic fighters are more powerful or well adversed then these two. Silver the Hedgehog the futuristic telepathic hedgehog and Deoxys the Legendary Psychic Pokemon." MKFreak said.

"We've collaborated a lot of interesting stats and feats of both combatants. Silver is smaller but more adversed in the Chaos Force. Deoxys is larger and is incredibly skilled with its telekinetic abilities. Lets take a look at those stats now." Marley explained.

Silver:

Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog

Height: 3'3"

Weight: 77 lbs.

Armor: None

Deoxys:

Origin: Pokemon

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 134 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these two telepathic powerhouses come equipped with a wide array of Telepathic and Physical Attacks, Silver strikes first with his signature move set_

**Move Set(Silver):**

**Spin Dash/Attack:**

**Homing Attack: An attack that flies towards enemies in a precise quick strike**

**Shock Bracelet**

**Hold Smash: A telekinetic attack featuring any object near him which can be thrown in every direction**

"Silver is well adversed in Telepathic abilities and physical attacks. His signature physical attacks range from the Spin Dash and Spin Attack. He also wields the Shock Bracelets; these electrified gloves grant him the ability to stun and electrocute foes. He can also use his telepathic powers to preform his signature moves including his Homing Attack and his Hold smash." MKFreak explained.

"Despite all his powers he does have a few weaknesses first his physical attacks lack power. He focuses mostly on his telepathic abilities and Chaos power. Even with these weaknesses he's still one tough fighter." Marley

_(Silver the Hedgehog is seen fighting Sonic knocking the hyperactive hedgehog off his feet before using his hold smash sending two massive crates flying at his opponent knocking off his feet)_

_Silver has incredible powers however Deoxys counters with his own signature move set_

**Move Set(Deoxys):**

**Leer: Can intimidate and confuse most opponents**

**Wrap: Arms can extend and 'wrap' around foes, and constricts them**

**Recover:**

**Zen Headbutt:**

"Being a Psychic-type Pokemon Deoxys relies on her telepathy and physical attacks. She can terrify foes with leer, or simply constrict them with her extendable and regenerative limbs. Her primary telepathic attacks include Recover where she can heal certain wounds and regenerate lost limbs. The Zen Headbutt focuses on Deoxys' will power and preforms an overpowered headbutt." Marley said.

"However like every telepathic powerhouse she has her weaknesses. Most of her attacks take time to preform. Her Recover is only effective if she can focus on it. And finally she's vulnerable to most electrical and physical attacks." MKFreak said.

_(Deoxys is seen regenerating her lost arm before summoning her will power slamming her head onto Rayquaza's face sending him spiraling out of control crashing onto the ground below)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"Despite Silver's more adversed arsenal I have to give the edge to Deoxys she can regenerate lost limbs and her Zen Headbutt is more powerful then Silver's spin dash/attack." Marley said.

"Agreed though Silver has more at his disposal he lacks the power and regenerative abilities Deoxys has, edge: Deoxys." MKFreak said.

In close range move sets Deoxys takes the edge with her regenerative powers and Zen Headbutt

_Coming up the telepathic abilities of these two combatants are compared. Afterwards Silver's Super Form is put to the ultimate test against Deoxys Attack, Defense and Speed Formes. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

**Abilities(Silver):**

**ESP(Psycho Control): Psychokinesis, Psychic Knife, Grab All, Psycho Shock, Psycho Smash, and Teleport Dash**

**Chaos Control:**

**Gravity Control: Levitate, Gravity Dive, and Meteor Smash**

"As a telekinetic being Silver has full control over everything at his disposal he can also channel his natural psychokinesis powers through dozens of attacks. These psychokinetic attacks range from slashing foes with Psychic Knife to pressurized attacks like the Psychic Smash and Teleport Dash." Marley explained.

"Silver can also access the Chaos Force allowing for control over space and time. Though he's inexperienced and focuses more on Psychokinesis and Telekinetic powers. Even with these faults he is still a very capable fighter easily taking on Sonic the Hedgehog and almost winning." MKFreak said.

"Another ability he has at his disposal is literally calling to the skies and summoning a meteor this attack does take time to preform but the effects are well worth the wait." Marley stated.

_(Super Silver is seen fighting Super Sonic using his Psychic Knife stunning his opponent before using his Grab All ability sending the hyperactive hedgehog flying across the battlefield)_

_Silver's well adversed telekinetic abilities have come in handy before but how they preform against Deoxys who has her own telekinetic abilities,_

**Abilities(Deoxys)**

**Normal Forme: Cosmic Power, Psycho Shift, Psycho Boost, and Hyper Beam**

**Attack Forme: Cut, Snatch, Taunt, Knock Off, Zap Cannon, and Superpower**

**Defense Forme: Iron Defense, Counter, and Amnesia**

**Speed Forme: Extreme Speed, Agility, and Teleport**

"Deoxys is an incredibly skilled combatant she's got dozens of telekinetic and physical attacks at her disposal. Stunning foes with Cosmic Power and Knock Off, she also has limited control over electricity. Her Defense Forme can protect against any and all attacks with Iron Defense. Her signature attack is the Hyper Beam." MKFreak explained.

"The Hyper Beam is incredibly powerful mowing down anything and everything in its path. Her other superpower move is the Superpower attack which goes boom and then there's no more anything. She can also snatch opponents with her extendable and regenerative limbs." Marley said.

_(Deoxys uses her Zap Cannon to stun Rayquaza before charging up a Hyper Beam sending Rayquaza spiraling to the ground)_

_After examining each fighters abilities which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"I'm gonna have to call it even Silver has more at his disposal with his Chaos force while Deoxys' attacks are more versatile and are suited for any situation, edge: Even." Marley said.

"Agreed they each have equal Telekinetic abilities and are incredibly skilled in their respected techniques, edge: Even." MKFreak said.

_In abilities both warriors are even_

**Alternate Form Comparisons:**

**Super Silver:**

**1000% Power Increase**

**Enhanced Chaos Powers**

**Light Speed Movements**

**Increased Psychokinesis Abilities**

**Flight**

**Immense Strength**

**Acrobatic Skills**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Move Set:**

**Shield of Light:**

**Turbo Boost:**

"Silver can channel energy and power through the Seven Chaos Emeralds. In this state he gets a 1000% power increase, he also has increased Psychokinesis, strength, speed, flight and durability. He can use two overpowered attacks in this state. The first is the Turbo Boost in which a golden aura of pure energy envelopes him. His last powered attack is the Shield of Light; where a green shield of compressed energy surround him and stop any all projectile he can also send these projectiles back at the attacker." Marley said.

**Deoxys:**

**Attack Forme**

**Superior Strength**

**More Powerful Special Attacks**

**Lacks HP**

**Defense Forme**

**Increased Defense + Sp. Defense Capabilities**

**Lacks Speed/Powerful Attacks**

**Speed Forme**

**Enhanced Agility**

**Can move at Supersonic speeds**

**Greatest advantage is speed and reflexes**

**Lacks HP, Attack, Sp. Attack, Defense, and Sp. Defense**

"Deoxys is a Legendary Pokemon she has four different forms. The first is her standard form where she is at normal power levels. Her Attack forme is designed for one purpose attack while in this state she has increased physical attack strength and telekinetic agilities. Next is the Defense Forme which can protect against almost any attack. Finally her speed forme allows for swiftness and she can move at Supersonic Speeds." MKFreak explained.

_Two Telepathic Powerhouses, one final battle in the end only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

Silver the Hedgehog is seen flying through a city whilst flying a shadowy figure came flying in from above. Before Silver could react Deoxys smacked into him with a Zen Headbutt sending Silver spiraling to the ground. Silver stopped himself and looked up to see Deoxys slowly floating down to him.

Silver: You'll pay for that!

Deoxys: Deoxys?

Silver: What?

Deoxys: Deoxys!

Silver: Stop saying that...!

Deoxys: Deoxys.

Silver: Aaaahhhh!

The camera panned around the two combatants before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Deoxys was the first to strike summoning her will power and hitting Silver with her Zen Headbutt. Silver jumped over the attack and struck back with a spin dash/attack slamming into Deoxys' chest. Silver leapt around Deoxys punching her over and over again electrifying her with his Shock Bracelets. As Silver continued his onslaught Deoxys swung her arms out smacking Silver in the face and wrapping around her opponent. Silver struggled for a moment however he used his Grab All technique and sent Deoxys flying backwards. Deoxys rose to her feet and slowly regenerated her wounds. Silver leapt into the air as seven colorful emeralds floated around him. A large flash followed and a Peach-Golden white being floated towards Deoxys.  
>_<p>

Super Silver charged up two Psychic Knife attacks slashing his opponent across the chest twice. Deoxys fumbled backwards and entered her Defense Forme; Super Silver used his teleporting dash but had little effect. Frustrated Super Silver charged up his Psycho Smash. However before he could unleash the attack Deoxys entered her Attack Forme countering the Psycho Smash with her Zap Cannon which sent Super Silver flying. Super Silver shook off the attack and began to swiftly fly at Deoxys punching her multiple times with his Shock Bracelets. Deoxys entered her defense forme and as Silver came around a second time Deoxys threw out two of her arms knocking her opponent off his feet sending his Shock Bracelets flying across the battlefield. Super Silver steadied himself and jumped into the air using his Homing Attack hitting Deoxys in the face. Deoxys transformed into her Speed Forme and began to fly away from Silver.

Super Silver: Oh no you don't!

Silver pursued Deoxys both Deoxys and Silver began to fly through outer-space. Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon at Super Silver who dodged these attacks and retaliated with his Psycho Knife slashing Deoxys across the chest before charging up with a Horizontal Psycho Knife cutting off two of Deoxys' limbs. Super Silver summoned a massive Meteor and sent if flying towards Deoxys. Deoxys regenerated her lost limbs and charged up her Superpower. At the last second she fired her Superpower hitting the Meteor head on completely obliterating the space rock. Super Silver jumped back surprised and was hit with most of the Superpower's beam. Deoxys charged towards Super Silver slapping him across the face sending him flying backwards. Super Silver shook off this attack and performed his Shield of Light technique as Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon. Super Silver absorbed the electric attack and the remains of the destroyed meteor. As Deoxys charged towards him Super Silver shot out electrified meteor fragments. Deoxys was left riddled across the body but quickly regenerated her wounds.

Super Silver: Impressive, Lets see how you fair against my Chaos Powers!

Super Silver charged up a powerful Chaos Blast before firing it striking Deoxys in the chest sending her flying through empty space before she was sucked into Earth's atmosphere. Deoxys struggled for a moment but managed to stop herself from crashing into the ground below. Super Silver floated towards Deoxys surrounded in a golden aura of energy.

Super Silver: Time to end this! PSYCHO SMASH...!

As Super Silver charged up his Psycho Smash Deoxys fired her Zap Cannon but had little effect. Super Silver shot out his Psycho Smash hitting Deoxys directly in the chest. As the smoke cleared Super Silver began to fly away however Deoxys shot out of the smoke swinging her limbs in a triplex knocking Super Silver to the side. Frustrated Super Silver charged up another Psycho Smash but at the last second transformed back into his standard form.

Silver: Uh oh.

Deoxys charged up her hyper beam however Silver went to strike her with his Psycho Knife, Deoxys fired her hyper beam screaming, "Deoxys!" The overpowered Hyper Beam hit Silver directly in the chest destroying everything in its path. After the smoke cleared Silver's boots fell to the ground below as that happened Deoxys entered her Speed Forme and flew up into the sky in victory.

K.O!

WINNER:

Deoxys:

Standard Abilities: 320

Alternate Forms: 190

WINS: 510

Silver the Hedgehog:

Standard Abilities: 330

Super Form: 160

WINS: 490

Results:_ After an incredibly close battle Deoxys ended up winning. Each had blow by blow counters. Silver's psychic powers matched Deoxys' whereas Deoxys' defense forme was strong enough to counter Super Silver that and her regenerative abilities kept her alive. However when their arsenals were depleted Deoxys' wider arsenal of Telepathic abilities proved too much for Silver._

Next Time on 'Deadliest Warrior of Fiction' Two of the fiercest Female fighter Rivalries duel to the death.

Black Orchid: The Laser tonfa wielding woman spy with a Killer Instinct...

(Black Orchid is seen fighting Eyedol slashing him dozens of times with her Laser Tonfa before knocking him off the stage sending him flying into the lava pool below)

Vs.

Kitana: The Princess of Edenia turned deadly enforcer of Shao Kahn's army...

(Kitana battles Sonya Blade stabbing her in the face and stomach opening up her steel fans splitting both in half)


	15. Black Orchid v Kitana

Black Orchid: The woman spy with a Killer Instinct...

(Black Orchid and Jago ambush Fulgore overwhelming the massive cyborg with an on going onslaught of brutal combos)

Vs.

Kitana: Shao Kahn's deadliest enforcer...

(Kitana is seen fighting Johnny Cage punching him in the throat before stabbing him in the face with her fan splitting it in half)

"These are two of the greatest female combatants in fictional history both known for taking on impossible odds and winning. I can't wait to see this fight." MKFreak said.

"The stat we've compiled on each fighter were interesting both were on the shorter side but don't let size fool you they are deadly fighters. Lets take a look at those stats." Marley said.

Black Orchid:

Origin: Killer Instinct

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Armor: None

Kitana:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'9*

Weight: 128 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these female fighters come equipped with a wide array of weapons at their disposal, Black Orchid strikes first with her_

**Laser Tonfa**

**Length: 15 Inches**

**Weight: 4 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Lasers inflict a large amount of damage apposed to a regular steel blade, they also emit fire and electricity Cons-Have potential to be threatening to the person wielding them**

"Black Orchid is an incredibly skilled fighter she can dominate the battlefield with swift and rapid strikes. She's used them to defeat Eyedol an extremely powerful foe. These Tonfas are also effective in preforming Ultra Combos." Marley explained.

"Her tonfa also can emit fire and electricity they also assist her in preforming mystical attacks. Such as her Tonfa fire which inflicts immense damage. The electricity beams also stun enemies and at full power can kill in one hit." MKFreak said.

_(Orchid fights Riptor using her tonfa to cut into the dinos stomach before striking him with her fire charged tonfa)_

_Despite the incredible abilities of the laser tonfa Kitana retaliates with her own signature weapons_

**Steel Fans:**

**Length: 22 Inches**

**Weight: 2 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Steel blades can cut through human bodies with ease, can double as a projectile Cons-Steel isn't as deadly as lasers**

"Kitana is a skilled fighter she uses steel fans to dominate the stage with fans for up close combat and can double as a projectile. She's also skilled enough to use these weapons in three different fatalities." MKFreak said.

"These fatalities range from decapitations, splitting skulls+cutting men in half. She can also swing them incredibly fast and with the sharpness of the blades can cut a person in two." Marley said.

_(Kitana throws her Steel Fans at Goro stunning him before decapitating him and cutting him completely in half)_

_After examining both warriors weapons which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"The edge has to go to the more lethal weapon and that's the tonfa with those lasers there 9x deadlier then any of the sharpest metals on Earth, edge: Orchid." Marley said.

"Agreed more trauma, more options, and lasers gives Orchid my edge." MKFreak said.

_In close range weapons the edge goes to Black Orchid with her Laser Tonfa_

_Coming up Kitana returns fire with her deadliest ranged weapon. Next B. Orchid's spells are compared to Kitana's last minute defenses. Afterwards its the final battle, two deadly female fighters will enter the arena but only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

_Orchid is a skilled melee fighter but she can change up her primary ranged attack_

**Electricity Beams:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-At full power these beams can kill in one strike Cons-Whenever not at full power they can only stun**

"Orchid's electricity beams are pretty straight forward and lethal. At full power they can kill a human and turn them to ash. However when its not at full power it can only stun." MKFreak said.

_(B. Orchid shoots an electricity beam at Jago sending him flying backwards crashing through a wall)_

_Kitana retaliates with her flying blades_

**Flying Blades:**

**Length: 10 Inches**

**Weight: Under 1 Pound**

**Stats: Pros-Concealable with her skills she can hit someone between the eyes Cons-Smaller blade design can only be lethal if it hits the skull or other vital areas**

"The Flying Blades are simple weapons with her fighting skills she can hit someone directly in the eyes or forehead. However these blades are small and if she doesn't have time to aim she can miss and not anything vital." Marley said.

_(Kitana slings one of her flying blades at Sonya Blade hitting her in the forehead striking her down in one blow)_

_After examining both ranged weapons which do our experts give an edge?_

"Orchid's electricity beams are powerful but the Flying blades are simpler and more accurate, edge: Kitana." MKFreak said.

"I would have to agree accuracy and velocity or power and destruction, edge: Kitana." Marley said.

_In ranged weaponry the edge go to Kitana for her flying blades_

_Both Orchid and Kitana are neck and neck however Orchid intends on turning the tides in her favor with her signature abilities_

**Magical Abilities:**

**Fire Cat: Transformers into a feline of flame**

**Air Buster: **

**Ichi Ni San: Chargeable(cannot by blocked when fully charged)**

**Flik Flak:**

"Orchid can use her magic to transform into a feline of flame. This Fire Cat can phase through attacks. Her 'Ichi Ni San?' is a powerful attack that at full power can cause instant damage and can't be blocked. She can also defy gravity with a spinning leg kick or a similar attack compared to the fir attack that flies straight into the air causing a lot of pain and damage." MKFreak explained.

_(Orchid fights Eyedol overwhelming him with swift strikes before using her Air Buster sending the demon flying backwards into a pool of lava)_

_Kitana retaliates with her teleportation abilities_

"Kitana can teleport in the battlefield this comes in handy during intense situations. However it does take time and is impractical in combat." Marley said.

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a unanimous edge._

"The teleport abilities will allow Kitana some protection however it can only do this Orchid's magic abilities can be used in physical attacks and defense, edge: Orchid." MKFreak said.

"Agreed her abilities also allow for immediate damage as apposed to the sole defense capabilities of Kitana's teleport ability, edge: Black Orchid." Marley said.

_In a battle of short range Offense versus Defense Orchid has the edge with her Magic Abilities_

_The Final Battle is near two legendary female fighters will enter the arena but in the end only one will be the Deadliest Warrior...!_

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Kitana as she trained in her fighting styles. As she trained Orchid came running up from behind her. Kitana turned around at the last second dodging one of Orchid's laser tonfa. Orchid stood at the ready as Kitana did the same.  
>The Camera panned around both before zooming out.<p>

FIGHT!

Kitana was the first to strike throwing her flying blade at Orchid. Black Orchid retaliated with a high flying combo. Slashing and striking Kitana in the chest and stomach. As Orchid continued her onslaught Kitana teleported across the room. Orchid turned around and ran towards Kitana as Orchid came running at her she threw her steel fans. B. Orchid knocked them out of the way and the two were caught in stalemate. Kitana swung her steel fans in a triplex slashing Orchid across the chest. Orchid ceased her onslaught kneeing Kitana in the stomach doubling her over in pain. Kitana jumped back in time to dodge Orchid's tonfa but was left wide open and was struck in the chest by Orchid's electricity beams. Kitana shook this off and lunged at Orchid throwing out two slashes. Black Orchid dodged the attacks and began to punch/slash Kitana with her tonfas. Kitana leapt into the air and landed not to far away from Orchid she threw her fans at her opponent before teleporting in front of her. Orchid managed to block the steel fans but was let wide open for a counterattack. Kitana began to slash and stab Orchid over and over again. Frustrated Orchid used her air buster and leapt into the air breaking Kitana's offense. As Kitana landed on the ground Orchid began to punch her with her tonfas.  
>_<p>

Black Orchid continued her onslaught slashing and bludgeoning Kitana knocking her opponent off balance. Kitana grew weaker and weaker to the point that she dropped her steel fans. Orchid swung her tonfas sending an electrified beam into Kitana's chest. B. Orchid transformed into her Fire Cat sending Kitana flying backwards crashing into a wall. As Kitana stood up Orchid jumped into the air and slashed her across the chest before spinning in the air kicking her in the face. Kitana's bloodied and mangled body landed on the ground unconscious. Orchid transformed Kitana into a frog and jumped onto it crushing it.

K.O!

Black Orchid stood up and looked at her feet wiping off the blood muttering, "Err! This better wash off!"

WINNER:

Black Orchid:

Laser Tonfa: 302

Electricity Beams: 108

Magical Abilities: 179

WINS: 589

Kitana:

Steel Fans: 281

Flying Blades: 130

Teleportation: 0

WINS: 411

Results:_ Black Orchid ended up winning thanks to her laser tonfa which dealt more immediate damage. Her magical abilities also allowed her to dominate with range weapons and energy-based attacks. It was still close thanks to Kitana's fans which could be thrown and her flying blade was more effective. But it wasn't enough for her to win._

**This is in fact the last matchup for Season 1; Season 2 will start in a few weeks the schedule includes the matchups listed below.**

**Deadpool v. Deathroke**

**Quan Chi v. M. Bison**

**Terminators v. Cybermen**

**Akuma v. Raiden**

**General RAAM v. Saren Arterius**

**Shinnok v. Nightmare**

**HYDRA v. Cobra**

**Mai Shiranui v. Skarlet**

**Commander Shepard v. Master Chief**

**Eddie Brock v. Bane**

**Bowser v. King K. Rool**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale**

**There isn't much to say, except for; This is Harbingers of NEVEC signing off saying don't forget to READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE. As always Live Long and Prosper**


	16. Deadpool v Deathstroke

**Author's Note(s): To those of my viewers who believe that I've got my information wrong you might be right I stuck with the original writings of these two fighters. Also the Deathroke featured in this episode has the same 'voice' as Slade from Teen Titans. As for the final battle just a warning it's longer then most and there is a lot o' violence you have been warned.**

Deadpool: The merc with a mouth...

(Deadpool battles a small group of thugs cutting them down with his swords)

Vs.

Deathstroke: The world's greatest assassin...

(Deathstroke and Batman are seen fighting on a cargo carrier)

"Both of our combatants today are legendary and everybody wants to know who would win in a battle to death. We're considering every possible outcome of their regenerative abilities and martial arts skills. To make this a fair fight were using the weapons that they are most famous for. So no wickedly over down arsenals this fight will consist of swords, pistols and their secondary signature weapons." MKFreak said.

"For Deadpool his secondary weapon would be his Sai and Deathstroke will carry into battle his Bo. On with their stats both are incredibly muscular and in tiptop shape. Lets take a look at their stats now." Marley said.

Deadpool:

Origin: Marvel Comics

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

Deathstroke:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 225 lbs.

Armor: Kevlar Vest w/. Plates & Steel Helmet

_Both of these assassin's come equipped with arsenals designed for one purpose to kill, Deadpool's short range weapon(s) of choice are his signature swords_

**Twin Katanas:**

**Length: 28.5 Inches**

**Weight: 5 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Deadpool is a skilled swordsman he can even deflect automatic fire, swords short compact size allow for more versatility Cons-Smaller size leaves him with limited attack range**

"Long before he became Deadpool, Wade Wilson joined an elite team of mutants to infiltrate a terrorists stronghold. In one point in this mission he faced off against a squad of machine gun toting gangsters. He can deflect automatic fire and is skilled enough to take on numerous thugs at once. He did all of this long before his transportation into the deadly merc with a mouth." MKFreak explained.

_(Wade Wilson aka Deadpool runs into a room filled with thugs armed with machine guns jumping around swinging his katanas deflecting bullets here and there before cutting a single bullet in half hitting two thugs behind him)_

_Deathstroke retaliates with his own ninja skills and preferred slasher_

**The Tactical Ninja Sword:**

**Length: 27 Inches**

**Weight: 6 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Similar to his counterpart(Deadpool) Deathstroke is an incredibly skilled swordsman and martial arts master; fought Batman to a standstill Cons-Shorter left with smaller attack range**

"Deathstroke is one of the world's greatest assassins he's fought Batman to standstill and even fought and defeated Tim Drake aka Robin on multiple occasions. His skills stem from his longevity. He's lived for decades thanks to Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit. With his signature weapon the Tactical Ninja Sword he is almost unstoppable." Marley explained.

_(Deathstroke walks towards The Dark Knight drawing his Tactical Ninja Sword only to have it shot in half twice by Deadshot, stopping to look at his sword before turning around pointing directly through Deadshot's scope)_

_After examining both fighters swords which do our experts believe gets the edge?_

"This is going to be difficult for me to decide but I have to give my edge to Deadpool although both are incredibly skilled fighters he's got two swords at his disposal." Marley said.

"Two Swords versus One though I normally would side with the simpler way of fighting Deadpool is a skilled swordsman even with just one sword also if he looses one sword he still has another for a backup, edge: Deadpool." MKFreak said.

_After a back and forth debate Deadpool takes the edge in short range weapons with his Twin Katanas_

_Coming up our experts compare these two legendary assassins famous firearms. Next Deadpool's devious daggers face off against Deathstroke's signature staff. Afterwards Two legendary assassins meet in the final duel to death. In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...!_  
><em>Whenever not cutting down his enemies with swords Deadpool can always rely on his pistols<em>

**Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols:**

**Range: 50 Meters**

**Magazine: 12 Rounds Each(96 Rounds In Total)**

**Ammunition: .45 ACP**

**Rate of Fire: Semi-Automatic**

**Muzzle Velocity: 850 Ft/s**

**Action: Short recoil, DA/SA**

**Stats: Pros-Though he's a master of various Martial Arts and swordsman, Deadpool is also a skilled marksman carry two SOCOM Pistols Cons-Has only two hands (Can only use one sword and one pistol)**

"Deadpool has his swords however he is also incredibly skilled in various firearms from machine guns, SMGs, shotguns, snipers and rocket launchers. However his signature firearms are his Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols. Which can fire 12 .45 ACP rounds each with a Muzzle Velocity of 850 feet per second. He can combine sword and pistol better then any other combatant in fictional history making Hector Barbossa look like child in combat." Marley said.

_(Deadpool is seen fighting dozens of Thugs cutting down two of them with his katanas before switching to his Mark 23 SOCOM pistols pumping most of the thugs with .45 ACP rounds)_

_Deathstroke fires back with his own preferred firearms_

**Beretta 92FS Pistols:**

**Range: 50 Meters**

**Magazine: 10 Rounds Each(80 Rounds in Total)**

**Ammunition: 9x19MM Parabellum**

**Rate of Fire: 1,250 Ft/s**

**Action: Short recoil**

**Stats: Pros-Deathstroke can somehow carry up to four Beretta Pistols, he keeps these hidden for those intense situations Cons-He carries four pistols at once lacks power and magazine capacity**

"Again these two fighters are so similar. Deathstroke carries four Beretta 92FS pistols on him at all times. Each hold 10 9x19MM Parabellum rounds and have a muzzle velocity of 1,250 feet per second. He saves these pistols to either preform surprise fatalities or simply keep them just in case if he gets into Wild West gunfights." MKFreak said.

_(Deathstroke kicks Superman in the chest twice slashing him multiple times with his Tactical Ninja Sword before drawing one of his Beretta 92FS Pistols shooting The Man of Steel in the face spraying blood on the floor below)_

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a difficult decision._

"Again when comes to firearms the edge comes down to the skills of both fighters and with that I'm calling it even." MKFreak said.

"I completely agree the only difference is the Beretta's faster muzzle velocity and the Mark 23 SOCOM's .45 ACP, edge: even." Marley said.

_In Medium Ranged weaponry the edge is even_

_With Deadpool in the lead and the final battle nearing both fighters will display their secondary weapons of choice, Deadpool comes equipped with a legendary farming-tool turned deadly martial arts weapon_

**The Sai:**

**Length: 18 Inches**

**Weight: 2 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Can trap/hook an opponents weapon and disarm them Cons-Designed for Stabbing not SLASHING**

"The Sai was traditionally used as a farming tool designed to counter the oppressive Samurai. However somebody decided to turn them into a weapon and created one of the world's most famous martial arts weapons. On with the weapon itself Deadpool can trap and opponents weapons and rip it away from them. The only down side is that it can only stab." MKFreak said.

_(Deadpool is seen fighting Spider-Man punching him with his Sais handles before stabbing him in the shoulder with one while stabbing him in the stomach with the latter)_

_Deathstroke responds to this one-two punch with his signature staff_

**The Bo Staff:**

**Length: 6 Feet**

**Weight: Under 10 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-With his martial arts skills and expendable Bo Staff Deathstroke has fought against the deadliest warrior in DC History, The Batman Cons-Despite his skills the Bo can only bludgeon and cannot kill as easily as a dagger or sword**

"The Bo is an incredibly durable weapon that Deathstroke has come to master. He has used it to maneuver around The Dark Knight himself and can even use it in a dozens of super charged offensive attacks. One of the simplest of these super attacks is a jab. Also with enough force he can even use it to break bones. Or in a manor of defenses spin it rapidly in a fan block or knock foes of balance." Marley explained.

_(Deathstroke is seen fighting Batman blocking a volley Batarangs with a fan block lunging at him with a jab knocking him backwards delivering a hard swing to the back of his head before swinging at his feet with two hands throwing him off balance)_

_For the final time our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both fighters and found a unique decision._

"Deadpool's Sai are more instantly lethal, can cause immediate damage and can also disarm opponents. However even with all that their still small the Bo is longer and has an expert behind it." Marley said.

"Agreed the overall length and surprising effectiveness of the Bo give it an edge over the simplicity of the Sai, edge: Deathstroke." MKFreak said.

_For secondary weapons the edge goes to Deathstroke's Bo Staff_

_The incredible rivalry of two of Fiction's greatest assassins is coming to a close. But, before they fight our experts factored in the weapons, armor and skills of both fighters and cannot pick between the two warriors._

_In the End only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...!_  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Deadpool clad in his signature red n' black outfit sitting in a massive Lounge chair drinking a shot of Vodka. As he relax a shadowy figure crouched in cover on a rooftop Deathstroke peers through a pair of binoculars spotting Deadpool. He stood up and jumped off the roof landing on the ground a few feet from Deadpool. As Deadpool sipped from his class he peered towards Deathstroke.

Deadpool: Hola! Welcome to my Hawaiian paradise!

Deathstroke: 'Laughing' Idiot! I think you mean Aloha.

Deadpool: No its Hola.

Deathstroke: No it isn't!

Deadpool: Yes it is!

Deathstroke: What are you some giant toddler?

Deadpool: I can go on all day friend.

Deathstroke: Err! You're pissing me off!

Deadpool laughed at this and went to sip from his drink again. Before he knew it Deathstroke drew one of his Beretta 92FS pistols breaking the glass bottle in his opponents hands.

Deadpool: Really? You could've shot me and yet you shoot my drink?

Deathstroke growled at this and shot Deadpool in the forehead pointblank. Deadpool shot his head back and leaned up against his lounge chair. Deathstroke looked at Deadpool with a confused expression and turned away from him. Deathstroke made it a few feet away and reached for the gate opening hearing a thump behind him turning towards Deadpool whom had his Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols at the ready. Deathstroke quickly drew his Beretta 92FS pistols and aimed them at Deadpool. The two assassins glared at each other as the camera panned around both before zooming out.

FIGHT!

Both Deadpool and Deathstroke began to fire the pistols in rapid succession. Each narrowly missing the latter. Deathstroke's armor protected him against most and Deadpool smirked as most of Deathstroke's 9x19MM Parabellum rounds passed through his stomach and chest. As the two men ran in circles firing their pistols Deathstroke was forced to stop and reload his Beretta 92FS pistols. However Deadpool fired multiple rounds down range shooting the ground at Deathstroke's feet before shooting him in the forehead his helmet deflecting the bullet.  
>_<p>

Deadpool threw his pistols to the side and drew his Twin Katanas twirling them in a fancy pattern. Deathstroke glared at Deadpool and threw his Beretta 92FS pistols and the ground reaching for his Tactical Ninja Sword. Both men attacked at once swinging their respected swords Deathstroke blocked both of Deadpool's katanas in one swing and countered with a slash to Deadpool's chest cutting deep into his flesh. Deathstroke heard another thumping sound and Deadpool's wound healed immediately. Deadpool jumped into the air kicking Deathstroke in the face knocking his helmet off while swinging his katanas in a rapid succession cutting Deathstroke across the cheek. Frustrated Deathstroke growled at Deadpool and drew a Beretta 92FS pistol firing a flurry of rounds down range. Deadpool managed to effortlessly deflect these bullets with his katanas. Deathstroke threw his Beretta pistol at Deadpool hitting him in the face before leaping into the air swinging his sword at his opponent. Deadpool managed to block these attacks and kicked Deathstroke backwards before punching him in the throat and head butting him knocking his opponent backwards. Deathstroke spat out blood and sheathed his sword and took out his Bo Staff. Deadpool sheathed his swords and removed his Sais from his pockets.

Deathstroke: You're more skilled than I imagined.

Deadpool: I already knew that.

Deathstroke: You little turd!

Both men lunged at each clashing dagger and staff neither warrior gaining a distinct advantage over the other. Deathstroke jabbed Deadpool in the face and swung his Bo smacking Deadpool across the face. Deadpool retaliated by wrapping his Sais around Deathstroke's Bo pulling towards him kicking him in the stomach with little effect before stabbing him in the shoulder with one of his Sais. Deathstroke grit his teeth in pain and swung his Bo blindly cracking into Deadpool's skull. Deadpool fumbled backwards and shook off the strike throwing his other sai at Deathstroke. His opponent easily blocked this with a fan-block. Deathstroke lunged at Deadpool only to receive a katana to the chest. Deadpool leapt into the air and spun around swinging his katana swords in rapid succession, however Deathstroke raised his Bo staff blocking all of the swings. Deathstroke thrust his Bo into Deadpool crouch and slung him over his shoulder. Deadpool's head crashed through a wall behind him and struggled to remove. Deathstroke tossed his Bo away and unsheathed his Tactical Ninja Sword. Charging towards opponent leaping into the air thrusting his sword through Deadpool's skull. He tore out the sword and was surprised to see Deadpool jump out of the wall swinging his Katanas.

Deadpool and Deathstroke were engaged in another blow by blow sword fight. Deathstroke swung his sword clockwise only to have it blocked. He swung his sword counterclockwise however Deadpool jumped into the air bringing his Twin Katanas onto Deathstroke's shoulders. Deathstroke fumbled backwards and managed to block one of Deadpool's katanas. He rammed into Deadpool before swinging his tactical ninja sword slashing Deadpool across his stomach he brought his sword over his head and let if fly cutting off Deadpool's left arm. Deadpool swung his sword in rapid succession only to have them blocked Deathstroke backhanded Deadpool smacking him across the face stabbing him in the chest. Deathstroke tore out his sword and leapt into the air bringing his sword down in a one-handed swing decapitating Deadpool. His opponents headless body fell backwards on the floor. He looked at the body and took out a cloth cleaning the blood off his sword however he turned around and was slashed across the thigh. Deadpool's headless body swung his katana a second time cutting Deathstroke's throat. As blood poured out of his throat Deathstroke struggled to contain the bleeding and was cut off by a swing to the mid-section of his face. Deadpool kicked his opponent in the chest knocking his head off.

Deadpool's Head: Hey idiot come over hear!

Deadpool's body walked over to his head and picked it up walking back to his lounge chair. It sat down in the chair with his head in his lap. Deadpool's body reached for a bottle of Vodka and put it near his heads lips and let it drink up in victory. Only to have the vodka pour out of his neck and onto his lap with the appearance of peeing his pants.

K.O!

Deadpool's Head: Ah What? Oh Crap! Dang it! Forgot to attach my head to my body! Hmm oh well.

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders and continued to pour Vodka through his mouth and onto his pants. Not caring at all about the vodka soaking into his pants.

WINNER:

Deadpool:

Twin Katanas: 221

Dual Mark 23 SOCOM Pistols: 187

Sai: 96

WINS: 504

Deathstroke:

Tactical Ninja Sword: 210

Dual Beretta 92FS Pistols: 165

Bo Staff: 121

WINS: 496

Results: _After an incredibly close debate Deadpool ended up winning. Thanks largely in part of his greater regenerative powers and immortality. It was still close considering Deathstroke's armor. However in the end the combination of Deadpool's Twin Katanas and more powerful pistols allowed him snatch the victory._

"You know what I'm surprised I thought Deathstroke's maturity and longevity would beat Deadpool. In the end you can't overlook the 'Drunken Master style' Deadpool brought to the table and his immortality." MKFreak said.

Next time on "Deadliest Warrior of Fiction" Two of the Fighting Game genres infamous Villains face-off.

Quan Chi: The Evil Sorcerous of Mortal Kombat...

(Quan Chi fights Kano slamming his Spiked Mace into his foes stomach before jumping onto his shoulders stretching his neck)

Vs.

M. Bison: Street Fighters infamous Shadow Master...

(M. Bison is seen fighting Chun-Li dodging one of her kicks before firing his Psycho Cannon sending her flying backwards into a wall)


	17. Master Bison v Quan Chi

Quan Chi: The evil Sorcerous of Mortal Kombat...

(Quan Chi is seen fighting Scorpion kicking the vengeful Wraith down a large flight of stairs)

Vs.

M. Bison: Street Fighters infamous Shadow Master...

(M. Bison is seen fighting Akuma before Akuma uses his Raging Demon on Bison obliterating his soul)

"Our combatants today are possibly two of the most evil and cruel fighters in two infamous fighting games. Quan Chi versus M. Bison; I hope Quan Chi looses this fight he's a huge pile of poop." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've got on these warriors were interesting Quan Chi is much taller then Bison and is a skilled sorcerous while Bison focuses more on his Dark Magic. Lets take a look at those stats now." Marley said.

Quan Chi:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

M. Bison:

Origin: Street Fighter

Height: 6'

Weight: 176 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these Video Game villains come to battle equipped a wide variety of weapons Quan Chi's victories hone from his fighting styles and weapons_

**Tang Soo Do:**

**Literal Translation "Way of the Empty Hand"**

**Stats: Pros-Focuses on empty-hand combat though some Mortal Kombat kombatants use weapons in unison with the fighting Cons-Not as powerful as other fighting styles revolving around fast powered strikes**

**And The Spiked Mace:**

**Length: 5.5 Feet**

**Weight: 85 Pounds**

**Stats: Pros-Has incredible bludgeoning power spikes increase damage Cons-Swinging speed is slower in Hand-to-Hand Combat**

"Quan Chi is an incredibly skilled combatant whether it be in unarmed hand-to-hand combat or armed with a mace with spikes. Tang Soo Do isn't that powerful however its faster and more precise then most Mortal Kombat combatants. The Spiked Mace also has incredible bludgeoning damage and spikes inflict increased damage." MKFreak said.

_(Quan Chi is seen fighting Jax stunning him with a Dropkick before drawing a Spiked Mace swinging it with two hands slamming onto his head obliterating his skull)_

_Bison retaliates with his own fighting style_

**Shadaloo-ISM:**

**Self Taught**

**Stats: Pros-Self taught martial art designed for powerful strikes Cons-Fighting doesn't have any-named weaknesses (except for the fact that its self taught)**

"Shadaloo-ISM is a self taught martial art that Bison is a master of combat. He channels his Psycho Powers into over powered limit break attack. From powerful Head Stomps, Scissor kicks, and a slide kick." Marley explained.

_(Bison is seen fighting Ryu knocking off his feet with a slide kick before jumping into the air and kicking him on top of the head with a dropkick)_

_Our experts considered the strengths and skills of both fighters and found an easy decision._

"I believe that Bison's martial art isn't like any other fighting styles sure Tang Soo Do is an organized martial art. Bison's Shadaloo-ISM is self taught and is so unpredictable, edge: M. Bison." Marley said.

"Agreed Bison's fighting style is more unpredictable and he channels his Psycho Power to preform overpowered attacks, edge: Bison." MKFreak said.

_Master Bison takes the edge in fighting styles with his Shadaloo-ISM_

_Coming up Quan Chi returns fire with his Flaming Skulls. Next Quan Chi and M. Bison battle each other in their abilities. Afterwards the final battle Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

"Since we've seen Shang Tsung's Flaming Skulls we just need to examine Bison's Psycho Cannon." MKFreak said.

_Bison's signature abilities is his Psycho Powers most famously his Psycho Cannon_

**Psycho Cannon:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Charging the move will increase the damage Cons-None**

"Bison channels his Psycho powers to preform dozens of limit break attacks. His Psycho Cannon can be charged up depending on his power levels and can cause immediate damage." Marley explained.

_(Bison throws dozens of Psycho cannons at his opponent knocking Akuma off his feet)_

_After reviewing the stats of Tsung's Flaming Skulls our experts found an unanimous edge._

"Though Quan Chi has unlimited amount of skulls and Bison can use his Psycho cannon all day Bison's Shadow Powers are more powerful and focused, edge: M. Bison." MKFreak said.

"Agreed the Flame skulls are only as deadly as the burning capabilities can inflict, Bison's Psycho cannon is more powerful and has a greater range, edge: Bison." Marley said.

_For Medium Range weapons the edge goes to M. Bison's Psycho Cannon_

_Quan Chi is incredibly talented and deadly with his_

**Necromancy+Dark Magic:**

**Ground Blast:**

**Skeletal Boost:**

**X-Ray Move: Amulet Assault**

**Trance:**

"Quan Chi is a powerful combatant thanks to his Necromancy and Dark Magic. He can knock foes at their feet with Ground Burst. Summon a massive boney hand to grab his enemies and smash them on the floor. Or the Amulet Assault which he hits his enemies with an energy burst before giving a skull forcing his enemies to smash his head in before making them snap their neck. Lastly he can put his enemies under a Trance. Though it want have any effect on Bison." Marley said.

_(Quan Chi is seen fighting Shang Tsung knocking him off his feet with his ground burst before summoning a massive hand grabbing his enemy and slamming on the ground dozens of times)_

_Despite his opponents Dark Magic+Necromancy abilities Bison retaliates with his own overpowered physical attacks in his ultimate form_

**Final Bison:**

**Psycho Crusher:**

**Psycho Field:**

**Psycho Punisher:**

**Nightmare Booster:**

"Master Bison is incredibly powerful in his Shadow Powers. However he gets an even greater power increase in his Final Bison form. His Psycho Crusher at full can kill a person in one hit. The Psycho field is an attack that surrounds his opponents giant energy orbs. This attack deals a lot of damage though it doesn't do well in an anti-air approach it is very effective Anti-dash approach. And finally we have the Nightmare Booster which is basically an overpowered head stomp." MKFreak said.

_After examining both Quan Chi's Necromancy and Bison's Final Form our expert found an easy decision._

"Though Quan Chi has more powerful magical attack Bison in his Final Bison form is almost unstoppable not to mention Quan Chi's trance will have little effect on Bison, edge: M. Bison." Marley said.

"Agreed Final Bison can survive almost all of Quan Chi's assaults and can overpower him with his powerful physical attacks, edge: Master Bison." MKFreak said.

_In abilities Master Bison takes the slight advantage with his powerful Final Form_

_Our experts factored in each combatants weapons and skills. All that's left to do now is run the final battle. To decide which Video Game Villain is the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction... _  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to Quan Chi as he practiced his Necromancy abilities. While two Tarkantans stood guard in front of the temples doors. The Tarkantans looked up in confusion after hearing screams and punching blows coming from the other side of the door. M. Bison came crashing through the doorway while tackling a Tarkantan obliterating him with his Psycho Crusher. The other Tarkantan came running towards him Bison stomped onto the Tarkantan's skull stunning him before taking him out using his Psycho Punisher. Bison looked up and was Quan Chi walking slowly towards him.

M. Bison: Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed!

Quan Chi: You'll serve me in the Neatherrealm!

M. Bison: I will CRUSH YOU!

Quan Chi: Your fate is already sealed.

_FIGHT!  
><em>_

Quan Chi and M. Bison both advanced at once countering each others attacks with their own. Bison knock Quan Chi backwards with a Scissor kick to the top of his forehead. His opponent fumbled backwards as he used his Psycho Crusher slamming into Quan Chi's stomach before crashing through a wall. Quan Chi jumped to his feet and glared at Bison.

M. Bison: Human Garbage!

Quan Chi: Err! You'll pay for that!

Bison charged up his Psycho punisher however Quan Chi blocked it and countered with a Dropkick knocking Bison backwards. M. Bison slid towards Quan Chi and knocked him off his feet multiple times. As he came around for another attack Quan Chi jumped over the attack and kneed him in the stomach. Bison growled in pain before Quan Chi kicked him in the face twice. Quan Chi drew his Spiked Mace and swung it with both hands hitting Bison in the head sending him flying backwards. He swung his mace a second him however Bison knocked from his grip using his Psycho Cannon. Frustrated Quan Chi summoned a Skeletal Hand grabbing Bison slamming him on the ground twice before, throwing him across the temple crashing into a wall cracking the entire wall. Bison struggled to stand as Quan Chi came charging towards him kicking Bison in the face crashing through the wall. Bison stood up rammed into Quan Chi with his Psycho Crusher as his opponent swung his mace. Sending him flying into the air, both men landed on the roof of the burning and slowly circled each other.  
>_<p>

Quan Chi sent multiple Green Flame Skulls at Bison who knocked them all out of the way using his Psycho cannon. Bison teleported behind Quan Chi punching him in the back of the head sending him fumbling forwards. Quan Chi retaliated by shaking the ground beneath them with his Ground Burst knocking Bison off balance. Before his opponent could get back to his feet Quan Chi punched him in multiple times in the face and chest. Bison teleported into the air and landed on Quan Chi's head however his opponent managed to block it. Quan Chi determined to end the fight used his Amulet Assault on his opponent. Bison struggled to fight the mental attack however he was smacked in the face. Quan Chi tried to force Bison to snap his neck, Bison used his Psycho Crusher and crashed into Quan Chi's chest. The two were caught in a back and forth standstill. Bison threw multiple punches at Quan Chi however his opponent blocked most of the attacks. Quan Chi punched Bison in the throat stunning him before kneeing him in the stomach piercing him with his spiked knee-plates. Bison grabbed Quan Chi's leg and threw him across the roof. Quan summoned another hand skeleton grabbing Bison and began to slowly crush him. Bison broke out of the hands grip using his Psycho crusher. He flew towards Quan Chi however his opponent ducked underneath the attack. Bison used his Psycho Field and created three giant energy orbs inflicting various degrees of damage to his opponent. Quan kicked Bison in the forehead and drew his broadswords slashing Bison across the chest multiple times. Quan Chi dropkicked M. Bison knocking him backwards. Quan used his trance on Bison however struggled to keep control over his opponent.

Quan Chi: You're gonna die!

M. Bison: Ha! Is that the best you can do!

Final Bison came crashing out of the Trance crashing into Quan Chi with his Psycho Crusher. Quan Chi swung both of the broadswords slashing his opponent across the chest multiple times. Bison slammed into Quan Chi over and over again with his slide kick knocking him off balance. Final Bison charged up his Psycho Crusher slamming into Quan Chi's stomach throwing him off the roof.

Final Bison: This place will become your GRAVE!

Bison slammed into Quan Chi with an overpowered Nightmare Booster sending Quan Chi crashing to the ground below. Bison slammed Quan Chi onto the rocky surface below. Once the smoke cleared Final Bison transformed back into his original form and left Quan Chi's mangled corpse on the ground.

Bison: Pitiful Human! You're no match for my PYSCHO POWER!

_K.O!_

WINNER:

M. Bison:

Shadaloo-ism: 271

Psycho Cannon: 69

Final Bison: 246

WINS: 586

Quan Chi:

Tang Soo Do+Spiked Mace: 219

Flaming Skulls: 37

Necromancy/Dark Magic: 158

WINS: 414

Results:_ M. Bison ended up winning this fight because of his more powerful Martial Arts and his Final Form was more than enough to survive almost all of Quan Chi's assaults. Not to mention Bison also had more physical attacks._

"This seemed incredibly close however M. Bison could overcome Quan Chi's Trance and could outmatch his various weapons and abilities. His martial arts while unorthodox was more focused and powerful. Not to mention his Final Bison form could defend from most of Quan Chi's assaults and could easily overpower his opponent." Marley said.

Next on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's a battle between two Water–Powered combatants

Aquaman: The Ruler of the Seas...

(Aquaman raids an Oil Tanker taking down numerous thugs before using his water powers to destroy the ship)

Vs.

Rain: The Water Prince of Edenia...

(Rain summons a ball of water from thin air and wraps it around Johnny Cage's head before filling him with water causing him to explode)


	18. Aquaman v Rain

Aquaman: The Ruler of the Seas...

(Aquaman is seen fighting Black Manta knocking him out cold with a hard punch before removing his mask with his harpoon hand)

Vs.

Rain: The Water-Prince of Edenia...

(Rain is seen fighting Reptile wrapping his head with water before forcing it down his throat causing him to explode)

"H2O! One of my favorite elements of all time. Our combatants today take water power to a whole new level. Aquaman versus Rain, DC Universe versus Mortal Kombat, H2O versus H2O." MKFreak said.

"The stats we've compiled on these two fighter were incredibly similar. Both were tall and incredibly muscular. Though Aquaman was stronger in physique while Rain was stronger in Water based attacks. Lets look at their stats now." Marley said.

Aquaman:

Origin: DC Comics

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 325 lbs.

Armor: Battle Armor

Rain:

Origin: Mortal Kombat

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 210 lbs.

Armor: None

_Both of these Water-powered rulers come bring to the battlefield a large arsenal of weapons, Aquaman is up first with his signature powers_

**Water Ball:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-Can throw massive balls of concentrated water, each can inflict massive damage Cons-Takes some time to create and throw while in water**

"As the Ruler of the Seas Aquaman can breathe underwater and create massive balls of concentrated water. Though they are slower in water they can inflict massive damage. The only down side is that it takes time to create. Another down side is he can only create these water balls if he's in direct contact with Water." MKFreak said.

_(Aquaman battles his arch-rival Black Manta striking him multiple times with his fists before smacking his helmet off using a Water Ball watching as his opponent sank to the Ocean floor)_

_Rain retaliates with his own signature Water attack_

**Aqua Blast:**

**Range: Limited**

**Weight: Unknown**

**Stats: Pros-Powerful enough to amputate limps, can knock foes off feet Cons-Can't really harm Aquaman with his Battle Armor**

"As a half-god Rain has full control of the weather, mostly Water and Lightning. His signature attack is his Aqua Blast. He can summon a powerful stream of water from his hands with enough for to amputate limps. This attacks lethality increases 10-fold whenever he channels the blast through both of his hands. Like most abilities it has its down sides this attack while powerful might not harm Aquaman if it can't get past his armor." Marley explained.

_(Rain is seen battling Kabal punching and kicking him over and over again before blasting a large stream of water from both of his hands completely obliterating Kabal's skull)_

_Our experts considered each warriors strengths, skills and armor. And found an unanimous edge._

"This goes to Rain hands down though both have the same abilities Rain can channel this Aqua Blast from his hands while Aquaman needs to be in direct contact with water, edge: Rain." MKFreak said.

"Agreed sure Aquaman can hit Rain multiple times with his Water Balls long before he can summon his Aqua blast, having said that Rain is surprisingly durable and with the power behind his jet streams he's pretty much unstoppable, edge: Aqua Blast." Marley said.

_For Long Range weapons the edge goes to Rain's Aqua Blast_

_Coming up Aquaman returns fire with his infamous three-tipped pronged spear while Rain counters with his bronze sword. Next Aquaman's strength and Water Hand is compared to Rain's famous Martial arts. Afterwards Rain's secondary ability is put up to the ultimate test by Aquaman's trademark Telepathic abilities. Two legendary Water Powered fighters, one incredible final battle, who will be the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction...?_

_Despite Rain's dominance in Water Based attacks Aquaman intends on impaling the Edenian Prince on his famous weapon,_

**The Trident of Neptune:**

**Length: 5'-6'**

**Weight: 40 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Magical spear that grants Aquaman incredible powers, can manipulate and conjure water; Also gives Aquaman the divine rule of the Seas Cons-None(It's too awesome to have any)**

"The Trident of Neptune is the source of Aquaman's powers. It can manipulate and conjure water. When manipulating Water he can summon massive Tidal waves or shoot concentrated streams of water. It can also create and summon rainstorms or at deadly Rainbows. However its greatest feature is its ability to project deadly blasts of lightning. And on one final note grants Aquaman the power of the Seas and it's creatures brainwashing them to do whatever he commands." Marley said.

_(Aquaman is seen fighting Black Manta yet again blocking his blades with his Trident before blasting his foe with a powerful blast of lightning.)_

_Despite all of the Trident of Neptune's abilities Rain is unfazed and responds with his signature slasher_

**The Storm Sword:**

**Length: 2'-3'**

**Weight: 10 Lbs.**

**Stats: Pros-Incredibly thick bronze blade can inflict great damage and it's curved-blade design allows for better versatility Cons-Only suited for close range combat has no special abilities/or powers**

"Rain has his Water Power and Lightning manipulation. However he doesn't always rely on his special abilities or skilled martial arts. His Storm Sword is incredibly durable and lethal. Thanks largely in part of its thick bronze blade, the blades design is curved so much that it resembles that of the Kilij. The deadliest sword in reality history. Its also more versatile in close combat than the Trident. The only weakness it doesn't provide or grant Rain any magical abilities it's just a standard sword." MKFreak said.

_(Rain is seen battling Noob Saibot punching him in the face twice before kicking him in the stomach and drawing his Storm Sword slashing his opponent across the chest multiple times)_

_Our experts factored in each weapons stats and found an easy decision._

"The Trident of Neptune is going to give Aquaman a huge advantage it can conjure water, manipulate the weather and seas. And finally it can project massive blasts of lightning, edge: Trident of Neptune." Marley said.

"This is difficult for me I believe their is just too much going on with the Trident the Storm Sword is simpler to use. But I'm just not sure its slashing capabilities can outmatch the Trident's massive collaboration of abilities and powers, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

_In mid-range the edge goes to Aquaman for his Trident of Neptune_

_Both combatants are neck and neck the winner of the ultimate H2O showdown might just boil down to which has the superior fighting style Aquaman attacks first with his most famous attribute,_

**The Water Hand:**

**Range: 2'-3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-With the Water Hand Aquaman has full control over water and even use it to slowly drown his enemies Cons-No known weaknesses**

"So Aquaman can create water balls by using his Water Hand. With this he can shoot concentrated streams of water. Or create deadly weapons from axes, to blades and even hooks. The only down side is even though he's stronger than Rain he might have a hard time hitting him since he's so fast." MKFreak explained.

_(Aquaman battles a group of thugs knocking out most of them with his strength before stabbing the leader on his Water Hand Hook avenging the death of a baby Seal)_

_Rain counters this impressive display with his more versatile and deadly fighting style_

**Zi Ran Men:**

**Range: 2'-3'**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Pros-More adversed than Aquaman's Water Hand, can kill people with just his bare fists Cons-Most of his power while utilizing this martial art to its fullest stems from his Water power.**

"The signature design of this martial arts is focuses around grapples and throws. However Rain takes it to a whole new level. He can preform various attacks using his superhuman abilities. From the Super Roundhouse, to the water powered Geyser Kick. His other attacks include his only unarmed Fatality the Upside Down Uppercut." Marley said.

_(Rain is seen fighting Raiden throwing him in the air with a powerful uppercut following through with an overpowered Super Roundhouse kick to the face sending his opponent flying into a wall)_

_Our experts factored in the strengths and skills of both combatants and found a difficult decision._

"Aquaman's Water Hand allows him to conjure water and create weapons the only thing Rain's martial art can do is roundhouse and uppercut people that's a little bit too simple in my opinion, edge: Water Hand." MKFreak said.

"I disagree completely Rain's Zi Ran Men martial art is more adversed and can easily outmaneuver Aquaman and obliterate him with a combination of fists and water power, edge: Rain." Marley said.

_In melee weapons the edge is dead even_

_With the final battle nearly and the combatants neck and neck Aquaman has one more ability that he brings to the table_

**Telepathy:**

**Range: Unlimited**

**Stats: Pros-Can control/command creatures of the Seas to do his dirty work(In the final battle his MAIN animal will be the Dolphin) Cons-Can't control humans as it only effects sea creatures**

"As stated previously the Trident of Neptune grants Aquaman the ability to control the creatures of the sees. Like Lion-O but not with cats. This power allows him to command legions of the deadliest animals in Oceans. From Sharks, to Dolphin, Whales, etc. However this power can only work with Sea creatures not humans so Rain will be safe as long as he isn't in the Ocean which is pretty much impossible considering how Aquaman fights." Marley said.

_(A large force of Black Manta's soldiers raid Atlantis only to be chased off the battlefield by Aquaman wielding his Trident of Neptune leading a large force of Sharks, Dolphins and Whales)_

_Despite Aquaman's impressive control over Sea Creatures Rain strikes back with his secondary ability,_

**Lightning Manipulation:**

**Range: 20-30 Feet**

**Weight: N/A**

**Stats: Can generate powerful bolts of lightning or manipulate lightning in his martial arts Cons-No known weaknesses/or drawbacks**

"As I said before Rain has all kind of control over the Weather his secondary power is his ability to generate and manipulate lightning. He can create and project powerful bolts of lightning. As well as manipulate lightning from the sky creating miniature storms over his enemies striking them with numerous lightning strikes. This power can also allow him to overpower Aquaman even his armor can't protect him from electricity." MKFreak said.

_(Rain is seen fighting Liu Kang kicking him in the face with a Super Roundhouse kick before summoning multiple blasts of lightning from the sky and ground striking Liu Kang over and over again until he was dead)_

_For the last time our experts factored in the skills of both fighters and can't agree which gives their warrior an edge._

"This fight will definitely be taking place near the Ocean and if Aquaman plans out his battle well enough he can overwhelm Rain with his legions of Sea Creatures, edge: Aquaman." Marley said.

"Agreed though Aquaman's armor can't protect him against electricity Rain what be expecting a Dolphin or let alone shark to come after him and fight alongside is opponent, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

_In Secondary Abilities Aquaman takes the slight edge with his Telepathy powers_

_Coming up our experts examine Aquaman's armor. Afterwards the long awaited fight DC versus Mortal Kombat Two overpowered Manipulators of H2O one epic final battle. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior...?_

Armor:

Battle Armor v. Nothing

"This is obvious Aquaman has armor Rain doesn't though it isn't protecting him from Rain's water attack and lightning attacks its still stopping his Storm Sword, edge: Aquaman." MKFreak said.

"Not to mention the armor will keep him alive long enough to physically overpower Rain, his armor just might allow him to pull of the win, edge: Battle Armor." Marley said.

_In Armor the edge goes to Aquaman for his Battle Armor_

_Our experts have completed the analyze of both combatants. And factored in each combatants strengths, abilities, skills and armor. In the end only one can be the Deadliest Warrior...! _  
>_<p>

Daly clicks the switch and the battle opens up to an Oil Tanker. Where numerous amounts of Thugs have taken hostages. Aquaman came flying up into the air through the waters surface. The thugs all ran towards the Ruler of Seas in an attempt to overpower him. Each thug was sent flying backwards with black eyes and bruised faces. The last remaining thug armed with a knife ran away from Aquaman as he transformed his hand into an axe. He didn't make that far before being struck by a bolt of lightning. Aquaman looked around the ship and saw a shadowy leaping from a crane.

Aquaman: Who are you?

Rain: My name is Rain prepare to meet your doom!

Aquaman: *Laughing* Don't be too sure my friend!

Rain: Are you going to stand there and talk or are we gonna fight!

Aquaman: I don't think that's a good idea.

Rain summoned a concentrated stream of water, however this had limited effect on Aquaman who raised his arms and held his ground against the attack. Aquaman retaliated with a water ball slung from his aquatic fist. Rain leapt over the attack and entered a fighting stance as his opponent did the same. The camera panned around both combatants before zooming out.

_FIGHT!_

Aquaman drew his Trident of Neptune and spun it around multiple times before shooting a concentrated stream of water at Rain.

Aquaman: Behold the power of Neptune!

Rain raised his hands to block the attack but was caught off guard by the shear force of the blast and was sent flying backwards. Aquaman held his Trident of Neptune at his side and shot another stream of water out of it sending him flying into the air. As Rain gained his ability to stand he looked up in time to jump backwards narrowly dodging Aquaman's trident. The Trident of Neptune pierced through the thick hard metal of the ships deck allowing Rain time to draw his Storm Sword. Aquaman tore his Trident of Neptune out of the deck and raised it in time to deflect Rain's Storm Sword. The two men were held their ground pushing the respected weapons towards each other. Rain gained the upper hand swinging his sword just enough to cut Aquaman across his cheek. With his enemy stunned Rain pushed him backwards and hit him in the stomach with his Super Roundhouse. Aquaman shook off the attack and transformed his water hand into a Harpoon. Rain saw this and ran towards his opponent with his Storm Sword held straight out ready to impale Aquaman. Aquaman swung his harpoon hand catching Rain's blade and ripping it from his hands. Unarmed Rain jumped backwards dodging two swinging of Aquaman harpoon before leaping to the side jumping out of the way of the Trident. Rain came up to Aquaman punching him across the back of the head stunning him for a few moments.  
>_<p>

Rain rolled underneath a blind swing from Aquaman's Trident of Neptune picking up his Storm Sword. Aquaman determined to end the fight shot a powerful blast of lightning from his Trident of Neptune striking Rain in the center of his chest while he leapt into the air. Rain flew straight into the air and splashed into the water on the other side of the Oil Tanker.

Aquaman: Come along my fishy comrades fetch me his head!

Rain: Well that's nothing you see everyday?

Aquaman came charging towards Rain riding a Dolphin. Rain managed to dodge the Trident of Neptune. However that proved to be the least of his worries as multiple Sharks and various other fish came swimming up to him slamming into his chest over and over again. Rain drew his Storm Sword and slashed dozens of fish across the stomach and face. He seemed fine until he needed to get some fresh air. As he swam towards the surface a massive creature came up and swallowed him whole.

Rain: Uh Oh! That's never good!

Aquaman held his Trident of Neptune above his head and gave out a boom victory speech.

Aquaman: Yes! My fishy brethren we have defeated yet another foe! Shall we celebrate this victory over some Sushi! *Laughing* I'm just humoring you!

However unbeknownst to him Rain was charging up a powerful stream of water. The whale that had ingested him was swimming away from his opponent. Once his Aqua Blast was fully charged he blasted water out of the whale's anus the whale vocalized in agony as Rain came shooting out of its butt-hole propelled by his Aqua Blast. Aquaman turned to face Rain but it was already to late Rain had punched him in the jaw and spun him around as Aquaman gained his ability to see straight again Rain blasted him in the chest with another powerful Aqua Blast sending him flying out of the waters surface.

Rain swam back to the surface and slowly made his way to the top of the Oil Tanker. Aquaman stood up holding his Trident of Neptune at the ready. Rain drew his Storm Sword and swung in a fancy manner before summoning a blast of lightning. Aquaman saw the lightning flying towards him and lifted his Trident into the air blocking the lightning strike before sending it back at Rain with his own lightning blast. Rain dodged this attack and ran towards Aquaman swinging his Storm Sword in rapid succession. Aquaman managed to block most of these swings with this Trident. Aquaman created a water axe in one hand and swung it slashing Rain across the stomach. Rain fumbled backwards and retaliated with a two-handed swing from his Storm Sword. As Aquaman his thrust his Trident of Neptune into the air in an attempt to impale Rain. However Rain's Storm Sword knocked it to the side. Rain kicked Aquaman in the chest though had little effect on his opponent's armor. Aquaman grabbed Rain's leg and threw him over his shoulder disarming him.

Aquaman: Time to end this! Feel the power of Neptune's Wrath!

Aquaman spun his Trident of Neptune around his head multiple times charging up a massive blast of lightning. Rain struggled to stand up and looked back at his opponent and saw the lightning beams flying towards him. He leapt to his feet and jumped into the air in attempt to dodge the lightning beams however Aquaman knocked him back down to the ground with a water ball. Rain was struck by the lightning. Aquaman lowered his smoking Trident and laughed at what he thought was his real victory. Before he could walk away two orbs of water surrounded his legs and condensed into a smaller orb breaking both of his legs. Aquaman collapsed in pain and looked up to see Rain charging up an Aqua Blast. He tried to raise his Trident of Neptune but had little time to react as Rain hit him in the chest with his Aqua Blasts stripping him of his armor. Rain slowly walked towards Aquaman would struggled to stand Rain charged up his uppercut but was actually stabbed by Aquaman's harpoon hand. Frustrated Rain leapt backwards and summoned a massive water ball around Aquaman's head.

Aquaman: *Laughing* Fool I can breathe underwater!

Rain: I wasn't intending on 'DROWNING!' you.

Aquaman: What!

Rain forced all of the water down Aquaman's throat filling him up with water. Aquaman screamed in agony until he was finally blown to bits.

_K.O!_

Rain lowered his hand and muttered, "Flawless Victory! Fatality!"

WINNER:

Rain:

Aqua Blast: 63

Storm Sword: 245

Zi Ran Men: 110

Lightning Manipulation: 101

WINS: 519

Aquaman:

Water Ball: 32

Trident of Neptune: 315

Water Hand: 76

Telepathy: 50

WINS: 481

Results: _This was a surprisingly close match each had blow by blow counters in the final battle. Sure Rain's Zi Ran Men fighting style was more adversed than Aquaman's Water Hand. Aquaman's strength and stamina out preformed him in a simple fist fight. His armor also kept him alive long enough to overpower Rain. However whenever it came down to their water power Rain just dominated. The force used by water jet cutters to cut metal is equal to 50,000 Psi. And since Rain's aqua blast is powerful enough to amputate limbs this means he can produce over 75,000 Psi more than enough to decapitate Aquaman._

"This was a surprisingly close match though Aquaman was the physically stronger of the two and had armor he couldn't protect himself from Rain's Aqua Blast and Lightning Bolts. Sure Aquaman can control every living animal in the Seas Rain can easily match this by summoning so many lightning strikes that he can electrocute every being in the Ocean." MKFreak said.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction: It's a fight between two of the Sci-Fi genre's notorious villains.

General RAAM: The cruel and powerful General of the Locust Horde...

(General RAAM is seen fighting a squad of COGs killing two enemies with his superhuman strength before stabbing a third with his Serrated Sword)

Vs.

Saren Arterius: The Turian Spectre who sought to bring back the Reapers...

(Saren Arterius fights a squad of N7 Marines alongside 3 Geth Shock Troopers killing two marines with his Master Assault rifle before killing another with his Biotics)

**Author's Note(s): So I'm gonna be taking a break from writing these stories because It's crunch time for school. Also I'm gonna be on holiday break. So I want be doing any stories. Hope guys enjoyed these past two installments because there gonna have to last.**


End file.
